Brought together by Fate
by S.M wane
Summary: They first met each other as children. Neither of them knew that the badges they had exchange would lead them to find each other 10 years later. Would airheaded Miu fall in love with Wimpy Kenichi? How would meeting again change them? Kenichi X Miu
1. The beginning

**Brought together by fate**

Main pairing: Kenichi X Miu

**Chapter 1: The first meeting**

* * *

_10 years ago_

_A small little town in Japan_

_Evening_

_Two young boys were standing in front of a run-down grocery shop when they spotted a young blond-haired girl weeping pitifully. Tears were gushing from her eyes like rushing rivers as she held a curious looking badge before a machine that dishes out badges for a dollar. It was both black and white. However, the dark side had a white dot in it while the white side had a dark stain on it. Neither of them understood the meaning of that abstract badge._

_She was different from the other girls of their class since she had natural blond hair—Japanese had usually black hair._

"_I want the kitty badge!" She cried. The tears on her face barely tainted her beautiful large cerulean eyes. They gleamed with innocence. Her hair spilled around her small shoulders and it looked like the rays of the sun. A rather mischievous strand chose to stand out in a rather adorable curl that drooped over her forehead. With her hair swept neatly behind, it revealed a rather high forehead. A curious mole peeped from the corner of her right eye, enhancing her beauty. Her features promised that she would grow up into an exotic beauty in Japan._

_Her genuine sobs moved both of the boys. A little boy, with awkward small curls sticking out from both sides of his head extended his hand to the little girl. There, sitting on his palm was the little kitty badge that she wanted._

"_I have one. Do you want it? "asked he politely, smiling at the girl. He couldn't stand her heart-wrenching tears. _

_Her bawling stopped when she focused her gaze on the elusive badge. Tears clung to her eyes like sheens of pearl. Curiously, she met the gaze of the kind boy offering the badge to her. Her instinct told her that he meant her no harm. _

"_Grandfather says that I cannot accept things from strangers," said she in a loftily tone, tossing her head in mock disinterest. She had employed this method to refused overly affectionate strangers she had met in her travels with her grandfather. _

_He caught a sweet faint strawberry scent from her long blonde hair as it swished past._

_The smile on his face grew because he knew she wanted the badge. _

_Unaffected by her rejection, he continued cheerfully, "The badge you have is kind of cool. Let's do an exchange instead. My kitty badge for your badge."_

_He extended his palm to her kindly and waited for her response._

_She hesitated. Melted by his natural warmness, she considered his request. Grandfather only warned her against accepting gifts from strangers. She thought through her choice carefully as she stared longingly at the badge. It was the sincerity in his eyes that convinced her that he meant no harm. It did help that she couldn't resist the allure of having the badge._

_With a happy cheer, she placed the badge on his palm and took the kitty badge. Her cheeks pinked with happiness as she hugged it excitedly to her chest._

"_Thank you very much!" She beamed._ _Her smile was like the sun coming up and it took the breath of the little boy away. However, she realised that she had to meet her grandfather soon. She could not be late. Hurriedly, she raced away._

_Remembering her manners, she stopped. "Thank you!" She waved hastily before turning away to run into the sunset. The setting of the sun had painted the sky with a magnificent shade of orange, adding a sense of magic into the atmosphere._

_Both little boy and the little girl never thought that the badges would bring them together one day._

* * *

7 months ago

Morning

A petite guy dressed in the traditional black high school uniform had his nose in a book as he walked to school. The unassuming grey buildings that were his school loomed around the corner, passed the quiet neighbourhood.

The passing crowd took no notice of him. If they did, all they could see was his awkward curls that stood defiantly from both sides of his head. A badge of Yin and Yang was pinned on his starched collar. He blended into the crowd because of his average physique and looks. There was nothing worth noticing about him.

"So that is what I should do?" He muttered to himself as he stared absorbedly at the illustration of the book he was reading. _The dummy's guide to Karate _was his only hope of staying alive in his high school. He knew he sounded desperate! How he needed it when he couldn't learn anything from the karate club. Worse, he had to endure beatings in the name of training. He sighed. He was tired of being so weak. When was he going to be strong enough to stand up for himself?

Shirahama Kenichi was always a target for bullying since he was young due to his petite size, his lack of strength and his un-masculine hobbies. He harboured no love for violence like most of the boys of his age, never engaging in fights to prove his physical worth. In his opinion, it was senseless.

Kenichi enjoyed read. He enjoyed the experience of being transported into another world as he lost himself in a book. He could even learn a new skill. However, he made a decision to step out from his books and fit into the crowd when he graduated from middle, therefore compelling him to join the Karate club. Ironically, the bullying did not stop but increased due to that decision. His situation seemed almost despondent since he was forced to endure the beatings of stronger members from the club daily like a silent punching bag.

He shook his head, as if he wanted to clear those depressing thoughts. His eyebrows narrowed into a frown of determination. With enough perseverance, he would succeed! With that thought, he returned his attentions to the illustration on his book.

He should have heeded the warning that one should never read while walking.

Suddenly, a faint strawberry scent assaulted his senses. Everything happened so fast that his mind couldn't keep track of the events that followed.

Someone caught him by the arm.

His world turned topsy-turvy. A loud 'thud'. The calm blue sky greeted him. Intense pain.

His body groaned painfully as he was thrown onto the hard concrete floor. He blinked continuously, too shocked to even react.

_What on earth was that?_ He panicked.

Confused, he lifted his head, hoping to understand what had transpired.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry-"

His eyes fell upon a lean nerdy-looking bespectacled girl bowing and apologising profusely. She was flustered as if she was the perpetuator of the whole affair. He frowned when he noticed that she had blond hair—it was tied in a long plait. She had a bang drooping over her forehead. His attentions were soon elsewhere.

Despite her small physique, she had an inversely proportionate front that strained against her blouse when she bowed. Almost instinctively, his eyes trailed to her small waist and he almost let out a whistle.

His face burned.

_I must behave honourably and not like a beast._ He chided himself as he tore his eyes from her and picked himself up.

Unconsciously, he rubbed his sore back as he looked at her. His mind had finally concluded that she was the reason he was on the ground, although he did not remember bumping into her. He discarded the possibility she might have been the aggressor due to her petite physique.

"It's alright. I was careless." He smiled in a goofily as he scratched his head embarrassingly. Realising that he had nothing else to say, he busied himself with picking his fallen stuffs. His books had spilled from his satchel on the ground.

He cursed inwardly when he realised that he was going to be late for school.

"Here." She handed him his books that she picked up hurriedly. Their gaze met. Those sapphire eyes hiding behind her nondescript round glasses were looking apologetic at him.

Enthralled by her beauty, his pulse raced.

There was a nagging feeling deep in his heart that she was familiar. He couldn't take his eyes off her, in any case.

"Hi, I'm Furinjin Miu. I'm new to the school. Nice to meet you," introduced she as she looked meekly at him.

He was tongued-tied. Did she just introduce herself? Noticing that she was waiting for his responses, he cleared his voice.

"Hi, I'm Shirahama Kenichi. Nice to meet you too." He returned, smiling affably. He took the books that she had offered. To his surprise, she blushed shyly. Her porcelain fair tainted with a flush as she focused her all her attentions on the ground.

He grew confused—he had never induced a blush from the fairer gender. She must be incredibly shy.

After a few moments, she met his gaze. A friendly smile was on her face. "Would you mind showing me around? I don't know anyone here. I was wondering if you could be my friend." She requested bashfully.

Her cheeks became enflamed.

Her forthrightness was absolutely endearing and awkward.

Not knowing how to respond, he scratched his head as he laughed idea that someone would actually want to be his friend was ridiculous and she was the first.

Misinterpreting his awkward laughter, she sighed and frowned. "I must have done that wrongly again."

_Wrongly again?_

The frown on her face ceased her brow. Furinjin Miu looked genuinely upset and appeared to be on the verge of crying.

"No, don't get me wrong," he added quickly as he waved his hands anxiously. "I would love to be your friend." He grinned ludicrously. Nervously, he raked through his hair.

Her face lighted up immediately, like Christmas lights.

"Really?" She questioned optimistically, clenching her small fists in excitement. Her eyes shone with excitement and anticipation at his acceptance.

Why would anyone rejoiced for being his friend?

Kenichi jerked his head in a nod to reaffirm his answer.

To his astonishment, a large smile spread across her face as if she won a prize. He smiled tenderly in return when he realised that she had begun skipping with elation at the very thought of being his friend.

His first friend in high school, he thought fondly.

Peace washed through him in gentle waves. It felt almost natural to fall in step with her and walk to their classroom together. The sense of peace was strange to him. For some odd reason, seeing her in high spirits made him strangely contented too.

They made it for class in time. Their homeroom teacher assigned Miu a seat two tables behind him when she arrived. Soon, they fell back to routine. The teacher began her Science lesson, droning about small particles known as atoms.

Turned off by the less, he was left to wonder about his new friend and the feelings she evoked in him. Why did she looked familiar to her? He thought as he fingered his badge subconsciously. Why would he feel so peaceful around her?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for trying this story. **

**The beginning is a bit like the real anime but it's gonna change. You'll see all the masters of Ryouzanpaku. **

**Please review and comment on my beginning.**

**Do notice that I made some amendments especially to the time period.**

**I would appreciate all comments greatly!**


	2. B&B

Chapter 2 B & B (Beating and Battle)

School

Afternoon

* * *

_"Would you mind showing me around? I don't know anyone here. I was wondering if you could be my friend." _

Everything felt just so surreal. Shirahama Kenichi could hardly believe that he finally had a friend. The petite raven haired boy grinned happily to himself. His thoughts drifted to his beautiful new friend and classmate, Furijin Miu. He remembered her attractive coy smile, the way her golden hair sparkled in the morning sun and the humour in her ocean-blue hued orbs.

It was after school and Kenichi was walking along the corridors towards his clubroom. None of the groups of students walking past him pay any notice to him even though he was smiling to himself. With a wide goofy smile plastered on his face, he took a turn and walked into the dreaded Karate club room.

He was much too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the group of well-built and burly guys in the Karate's traditional white gi drawing close to him. With a threatening gleam in their eyes, they immediately sprung gracefully onto their feet and approached him menacingly like a pack of hungry wolves cornering an ignorant deer.

The merrily oblivious prey even walked straight to them, wearing his trademark ridiculous smile, closing the distance between them.

Some of the bulky guys were rubbing their large fists meaningfully, waiting with great anticipation for the game to begin.

Kenichi, despite being inches away from them, continued to be oblivious to his surroundings. He was now in the shadow the group casted upon him. The other Karate students stood still, with large smiles on their faces, and waited patiently for him. Most weak animals in the real world like the deer would never find itself in such a precarious situation as it would scurry away once it had detected its predators. Well, Kenichi was going to be the first in History to do so.

His whistling stopped when Kenichi found himself blocked by the Karate members. "Hi everybody," greeted Kenichi politely, smiling warmly. _Wow, everyone looked so glad to see me_, he thought as he searched the faces of the crowd- they were flashing their teeth at him. If he was not so riveted in his own world, the petite first-year probably might detect the tension in the air.

The room fell eerily silent like the calm before a storm.

"Hi, Shirahama. The seniors have decided among ourselves that we were going to train you. Didn't you want to learn Karate?" One of the bigger guys smirked, his eyes gleaming with feral excitement. The speaker was the assistant leader of the club. His black hair was cropped in army style- short at the sides and the back and he looked like a solider with his brawny build. Kenichi had barely reached to his broad and muscular shoulders and he was at least twice his size.

"Really?" demanded Kenichi, his eyes sparkling with exhilaration. "That would be great! What are we going to learn first?" He could not believe his ears that he was actually going to learn Karate.

_Finally, I am going to learn some Karate. Today must be my lucky day!_

"Let's do a bit of sparring first," answered the larger guy, smiling. His malevolent grin nearly split his punched-in face when he saw the excitement on Kenichi's face replace by dread. The scent of fear emanating from his prey stirred his blood and got him thrilled. "What are you waiting for?" asked the assistant leader as he grabbed Kenichi by his arm and threw him effortlessly to the centre of the large club room.

The seniors broke out in vindictive but excited laughter.

The first-year crashed onto the floor painfully like a sack of potatoes. His bones jarred from the impact of the simple toss, sending pain jolting through his body. Kenichi groaned and curled instinctively, trying to will away the pain. Before he could recover from the unexpected attack, he felt someone dragging him bodily up by the collar of his Gi. Kenichi winced at the pain.

"Over already? You are so weak! How are you going to learn karate that way?" mocked the assistant leader in a singsong voice, staring at him.

The room erupted in booming and disdaining laughter, as if they were tickled by the assistant leader's false voice.

Kenichi warily lifted his head to look at his scorner. The assistant leader was sniggering, amused with his own actions. His punched in face was revoltingly contorted by the perverted and sadistic need to assert his power over the weak.

He felt something snapped within him. It made him want to throw up. It made his blood boil with righteous anger. Those onyx hued orbs narrowed with determination. _I'm not going to go down so easily!_

"Is that all you are capable of?"spat the petite boy, shrugging the bully's hands off his Gi. His back was straight and he was staring unswervingly at the assistant leader. Unmistakably, he was actually challenging the Goliath.

The assistant leader lifted his empty hands and blinked continuously.

The laughter died immediately when they noticed that table was flipped.

The senior's eyebrow arched with anger. Dangerously, he swaggered purposefully towards the diminutive boy, his nasty intent written clearly on his face.

It set the warning alarm in his head off but Kenichi mustered every inch of his courage and held his ground. He knew that he had nothing to fend himself from the inevitable attack but he needed for once to hold firm to his principles.

He closed his eyes at the last moment when he heard the familiar 'swish' of the fabric as his aggressor pulled his arm back in a punch.

Soundlessly, his hard fist contacted firmly onto his right cheek, causing Kenichi to spew out his saliva, as his head swung precariously to the left. Then, he felt hard shin on his stomach, throwing him backwards.

Searing pain jolted through his nervous system but he held back the wince, refusing to give them any pleasure at seeing him whimper in pain.

Without a warning, the senior rained punches and kicks to the various pressure points on his body, overloading his nervous system with acute agony.

He was like a large sand bag, swaying unsteadily as he silently took every one of his ruthless blows.

The assistant leader seemed to lose his patience, after a while. He nimbly stepped between the first year's legs and swept his leg in a circular motion around Kenichi's weak legs in one efficient and smooth action, causing the first year to tumble ungracefully and plunge face first.

Kenichi had a brief glimpse of the cold and uninviting hard floor. As he fell forward, he felt the senior's hard knee on his abdomen. The impact nearly forced him to throw up his lunch. His body jerked upwards from the result of that callous kick and the senior slammed his fist squarely on his face.

He was flung backward by the force, spitting out blood as he descended, head first. He spread out his arms like a bungee jumper and closed his eyes as he felt his body falling gracefully, sinking into despair.

Unlike a bungee jumper, there was no tug to pull him out of pit of darkness.

Then he crashed onto the floor with a loud 'blam' like a felled tree, bounced back up slightly from the impact and became still.

Desolation had its deadly claws on his spirit, tearing and ripping his will into pieces as he felt the continued brutal blows on his form. The nauseating and sharp scent of blood filled the air. The mocking laughter in the room grew louder, almost to the point of splitting his ear drums. He could hear his blood drumming in his ears. His vision blurred and he grew dazed. Kenichi was slowly losing his consciousness. He absently noted that he had to strain his ears to hear them as they grew softer by the second.

"Weak legs..."

"What a disappointment..."

"Utterly useless..."

"Loser..."

"He's a waste of my time. A punching bag would give me more satisfaction than this."

With one last sharp kick, he was sentient no more.

It was a few hours away when Kenichi finally regained his consciousness. Once again, Kenichi had to be familiarised himself with the awkward and raw feelings of desolation and sense of failure, something he thought he had already grown comfortable with after so many years of bullying.

He gingerly opened his eyes.

The club room was completely empty and dark. He absently checked his wristwatch and realised that it was time to get home.

_I was out for hours,_ he thought with great anguish. Mildly disgusted, he cleaned the blood from his split lips with the back of his hand and tried to sit up. Pain shot from every part of his body. It made him desire to curl up until the sensations pass. He winced and lay still. His body spread out on the wooden floor.

_This sucks._

The black haired boy closed his eyes, taking a short respite. Mustering all his strength, he finally sat up, his chest heaving from exertion, his brow wet with perspiration. He was so used to this already.

_No! I had enough!_

Silent tears made their way down his cheeks. Kenichi glared at the wooden floor. He knew he had to do something about his situation. He couldn't be trampled down all his life as if he was nothing. He couldn't let those riff-raffs continue with their evil ways. Filled with righteous anger, he punched the floor and winced as the action made his bruised body scream in distress.

When the roaring acute pain subsided to a managed throbbing ache, he made up his mind to return home. Mustering all his will, Kenichi stood up, ignoring his screaming body.

He let out a groan when he finally got on his feet.

His eyes absently swept the dark room, noticing how dirty it was. The other club members were expecting to clean the room as usual. Even though it was empty, Kenichi swore he could hear the faint echoes of the mocking laughter reverberating throughout the room.

With great determination, Kenichi staggered towards the exit,

* * *

_Miu-san must have gone home first._

The diminutive first-year was hobbling along the familiar road through the neighbourhood that led to his home. The setting sun painted the sky a wondrous mixture of golden, red and orange above the serene urban landscape, taking his breath away.

Nature had a way of allowing him to forget his present condition to pay her the homage she richly deserved. Kenichi took a turn around the corner and walked into a gang terrorising the occupants of the neighbourhood and disrupting the frail harmony.

A group of bulky and huge thugs had cornered one single girl in school uniform. She was staring straight at the towering guy with red Mohawk, undaunted by the fearsome thugs that were glaring menacingly at her.

He felt shivers going down his spine but he inched in closer.

"You got it all wrong. The old lady bumped right into me and fell." He grinned maliciously as he stared challengingly at the blonde girl before him.

His eyes widened with shock when Kenichi recognised the girl immediately. Her long plaited golden hair, figure and her school uniform gave her away. It was Miu, his friend. _What was she doing?_

"I saw you shove her. Apologise to her now." She demanded calmly, folding her arms in front of her chest impatiently. The old granny was tugging one of her sleeves in an attempt to persuade her not to insist but the blonde girl was too intent on coercing them to apologise.

_Wow, she is so amazing._ He thought as he stared at her. Kenichi could not tear his eyes off her. He was completely entranced by her valour and her sense of uprightness. Miu was absolutely firm and did not show signs of fear even though she was severely outnumbered.

Kenichi took a quick glance around the street, hoping that someone would help her. The street was unusually empty and the passer-by from other streets was pretending as if nothing was taking place. The neighbourhood was always troubled by thugs so many had grown to be empathic to their activities to save their own skins. It frustrated him, seeing their lack of compassion.

_He had to do something!_

He drew out his cellphone, quickly dialling the number for the police.

The granny hastily left the street upon Miu's urgent request. The large group of men surrounded her, rolling their head around their shoulder and stretching menacingly.

_He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She was his friend!_

He was torn between his morals and his desire to flee from more trouble. He was badly injured by his schoolmates and there was little he could do.

His mind was made up in an instant when he saw them cage her in. Without any hesitation, he dashed straight to her aid.

"Leave her alone!" Kenichi shouted loudly, running. His shouts caught the attention of the gang and their leader and they were watching him with bewilderment. The path to the leader was surprisingly clear. As he dashed towards the leader, Kenichi accidently tripped over the curb of the road and punched the towering gangster squarely on his face.

_OH SHIT! _

The leader staggered slightly back in disbelief. Wide-eyed, he hesitantly reached up and found blood on his upper lip. His trembling finger slowly traced the trail of blood and found that his nose was bleeding slightly. He lifted his head and glared at the surprised runt with outrage. With deep fury, he roared "K-kill him!"

Perspiration formed on his brow as he watched the thugs surround him. His pulse raced with fear as he stared at them, trying to find a way to escape. However, he was trapped. He backed away slowly, training his eyes on them.

"Eep!"

Kenichi accidently fell to his feet when he tripped over the curb again.

The shadows of those burly and fearsome men were cast upon him, enshrouding him in darkness. He held his breath and prayed quietly.

Then, as if the gods answered his urgent prayer, the most amazing thing unfolded before him as he sat there.

Light seeped through the crowd suddenly. The air was filled with loud sounds of groaning and wincing. The large men were collapsing on the ground like fallen trees. Their bodies littered around the dreary streets, adding a bit of colour.

He lifted his head disbelievingly and saw Miu fighting them off singlehandedly. Effortlessly and efficiently, she took all of them down quickly. His heart fluttered at the sight of her – Miu was so fatally beautiful. She danced swiftly and gracefully away from their clumsy and slow attacks and delivered powerful yet elegant blows that knocked them flat.

She was the star ballerina, twirling tastefully to a dangerous and stirring melody of violence and justice. She leapt into the air in a _grand jete_, with her legs fully outstretched in a split, then pirouetted around her burly and ungainly partners in a treacherous _pas de deux_. Miu was now in an arabesque, her body supported on one leg, with the other extended fully towards another of the burly partners. Those two moves took out five of those brawny partners and send them crashing to their feet.

Kenichi was simply entranced by the sight.

_Miu is so just and beautiful._

The momentum continued to grow, building towards its finale. The performance ended almost quickly as it began. Finally, Miu was left standing alone in the midst of the scattered bodies, one arm raised above her head and another curling downwards in a dignified finishing pose in the _grand générale coda._

Kenichi would have given her a standing ovation if he was not too entranced.

"Thank…Kenichi- san, are you alright? What happened to you?" An anxious voice began as Miu dashed immediately to his side. The faint sweet strawberry scent filled his nostrils. He lifted his head to meet her gaze and saw worry reflected in her stormy cobalt hued eyes.

His cheeks grew red with embarrassment. Hastily, he stammered an answer. "It's nothing, Miu-san. I-I fell?" He tried to smile so that she would not be so worried but realised that he could not because his lips had split from the beating he got.

_He must have looked totally terrible and wimpy._

_What a great time for Miu-san to see him_, he thought sarcastically as he controlled a wince.

Her blonde eyebrows arched even more with worry and confusion.

Kenichi tried once more to pick himself up. He nearly let out a victory yell when he found himself on his feet, albeit a bit unsteady. When he stumbled, Kenichi felt her grabbing his arm and supporting him.

"Kenichi-san, you are quite badly hurt. Let me help you. I know a place that can fix you up" said Miu, throwing his arm around her shoulder to support him.

He flushed at the contact of her hips to his body. Even though he was seriously injured, his mind couldn't help straying off to the helpful girl beside him. He had to admit that walking this way was easier for him.

"Thank you Kenichi-san. That was the nicest thing anyone has done for me," said Miu finally, smiling. He could see sincerity glowing in her large round ocean-blue eyes. Her face was mildly flushed from coyness.

Kenichi could only laugh in embarrassment. He would have scratched his head if his muscles were not aching.

_He didn't do anything, why was she thanking him?_ He thought in puzzlement as he gazed at the beauty helping him.

* * *

Miu's point of view

_I can't believe I let him see that!_

She was supposed to be inconspicuous in this new school. One part of being not outstanding was to pretend to be like a normal high school girl. A normal high school girl would not have the skill or the strength to take out a gang of mobsters alone. She gusted a sigh.

However, she couldn't let them injured him when he tried to defend her. That thought flooded her with immeasurable warm.

"Why are you still near school? Did you join a club?"asked Kenichi curiously, training his eyes on her.

"Yes, Gymnastics. Gymnastics had just ended." She answered, staring unusually intently at her feet. She did not know if she ought to be upset that he witnessed everything.

_Gymnastics was normal for girls rather than judo or karate._

"Are you in any club?" asked Miu inquisitively.

"Karate." It incited another sheepish chortle from him, an endearing sound that she was getting accustomed to. She was not all surprised at the revelation. After all, he was reading a book on it when she first met him on the way to school.

"I know I don't look like it." He added in awkwardness. "I only decided to take it up recently."

"Why did you want to learn it?" She asked probingly. Her unusually blue eyes were gazing intensely at him, reading the expressions on his face. It puzzled her that someone wanted to do it as a hobby. In her world, Martial art was a way of life. Martial art was as essential and normal as breathing to her and her family. As such, she wanted to know why others would be motivated to pick it up.

The twinkling eyes hardened slightly in determination.

"So that I wouldn't be bullied anymore. I want to be strong enough to punish the bullies and let them feel how it like is to be hurt so that they would not hurt others again. "He answered passionately. His onyx coloured eyes shone with that declaration.

Miu grinned, lowering her head shyly.

_He's quite kind hearted._

"By the way, Miu-san, you were great. I didn't know you could fight like that." He grinned brilliantly as if it was normal for her to behave this way.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She did not understand why Kenichi didn't even feel it was out of place for girls to knock down a group of guys at least twice her size easily. She could not comprehend the reason Kenichi was praising her for it instead of rejecting her.

It was the first time someone actually commended her for who she really was. She blushed slightly; glad that someone had accepted her for whom she really was.

"How I wish I could become as strong as you."

That offhanded statement caused her to smile. She knew exactly how he could be as strong as her.

* * *

The two teenagers soon stopped in front of a large and intimidating wooden entrance. It looked really old and scary for some strange reasons, Kenichi swallowed visibly.

_What on earth was this place?_

The walls surrounding the place were huge and thick. Those impassable aged walls looked in dire need of repairing. The place had a huge and threatening entrance. Two daunting large wooden doors was its main entrance. It also had a smaller wooden door at its side. It looked exactly like those old houses from pre- meji period.

The hair at the back of his hair stood at the sight of it, as if warning him of the impending danger that lurked behind its desolated walls.

_It looked dangerous._

He read the majestic sign board on the top of the regal looking entrance.

"Ryouzanpaku." He read aloud.

A mixture of strange feelings came over him. For some odd reason, he felt like as if he was on the point of no return.

Kenichi shivered even though it was a rather warm night.

He turned to his side and looked at Miu, hoping to understand why she had brought him here.

"There is a bone setting clinic and an acupuncture clinic here. Akisama can fix you up in no time. If you want to become strong, you can learn martial arts from here. "She smiled warmly.

"By the way, this is also where I live."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Is it okay? Please review because I want to know how it can be improved. Thanks in advance!**


	3. Meeting with the Masters

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Replies to review:**

**BrazeRancor:He does remember that he had met Miu before, but he doesn't know that the little girl he had exchanged badges with is her.**

**Goldy2: He's going to be as weak as he is in the manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Meeting of the masters!**

Ryozanpaku

Evening

"By the way, this is also where I live." The stunning blonde girl smiled as she threw his arm around her small frame and helped the diminutive boy into her home.

Kenichi grinned cheerfully, ignoring the warning bells that were set off in his head as he entered the fearsome looking dojo.

_I'm in Miu-san 's home!_

The main building was connected to a side building and they were as old as he would imagine them to be. These buildings were only two stories in height but it boosted the flavour of ancient Japan with its wooden structure and bamboo paper partitioning. The dojo had a huge yard that was mostly bare except for a huge tree that grew right in the middle. He blinked continuously. If his eyes were not paying a trick on him, Kenichi was actually staring at an overgrown bonsai. A giant of a man staring intensely at the punching bag at the corner of the yard caught his attention.

His immerse size made him gaped. The dark skinned giant with bulging muscles made the seniors of the karate club look like small kids. The towering guy looked like a foreigner, with his clear olive skin and pale blue spikes for hair. The boxer tied a white band around his head to keep his bangs off his face and wore a traditional exercising outfit – a white singlet and loose blue shorts that barely reached his great sinewy thighs. What caught his attention were the white bindings he had around his wrists and his fists, the same way a professional boxer would tie. The giant crouched slightly, lifting his two arms in front of him like a praying mantis and bending his knees slightly in a stance unfamiliar to the boy.

"APA PA PA!" He shouted as his eyes shone like lasers as he attacked the punching bag ruthlessly. His normal human eyes could not see the separate actions of those fast and furious blows, but he could see the results. After a second, the punching bag exploded into pieces within seconds and rained the garden with its fillings. The tattered cloths of the punching bag fell around the garden like red and black snow and covered the grass.

His onyx eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock and terror. His razor edged eyebrows shot disappeared behind his hairline.

_MONSTER!_

That was all it took to send him dashing for the exit of the strange place.

_I can't die in this place!_

There was the clinking of metal chains and all of a sudden, he felt them around both of his legs. Before the first year could panic, there was a strong yank and he collapsed onto the floor like a fell tree.

Kenichi let out a yell of frustration, wiggled fruitless against those chains, causing them to jingle even more. The petite boy was trapped and he knew it full well. Fear began to blossom in his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

"I caught a prey." A flat, emotionless yet distinctly feminine voice began.

A petite girl wearing her raven hair in a high pony tail was holding the ends of the chain that was around him. His captor looked every inch a hot warrior with her black hair tied neatly in a high pony tail like a Japanese swordsman he saw in books, dressed simply in a tight gi that strained against her ample bosom with black tights that put emphasis on her long shapely legs. To complete that image of a swordsman, she had a Kantana sticking from her back.

Every inch of her positively screamed 'Danger- watch out!'

_OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!_

Kenichi panicked even more. The rattling of the chains grew louder as he thrashed around poignantly like a worm wiggling furiously on the dirt floor.

"He's not a prey, Shigure! He's badly hurt!" Miu screamed anxiously as she rushed to his side.

"Prey , Apa? " The giant loomed close as he stared intently at Kenichi. Despite his immense size, he emanated no dangerous aura. In fact, his reply was filled with such child-like curiosity that Kenichi stopped to look at him. The olive skinned giant was squatting on the floor, staring intently at him with those round innocent eyes.

Kenichi was taken aback by his child like behaviour. The giant was still watching him, his eyes sparkling with placidness and captivation. His gentleness and childlike traits contrasted vastly with his powerful size and Kenichi was fascinated.

"I'm Appachai Hopchai." Appachai smiled warmly, pointing innocuously to himself.

A sincere smile spread across his face despite his injuries.

Before Kenichi could introduce himself to Appachai, Miu had spoken,"Appachai and Shigure, I'm bringing Kenichi–san to Akisame." She carefully helped him to his feet by throwing his arm around her shoulders once again and began to move towards a smaller building a short distance away. This one storey house was situated away from the other buildings and it was obviously erected later because it looked less worn- down. However, it still boosted the same style as the rest of the houses in the compound.

"Let Appachai help you!" Appachai added enthusiastically, bouncing up and down like an excited child. Without another word, he swiftly swept Kenichi into his arms and leapt towards the one storey house.

Kenichi could feel the power emanated by his power legs. With one leap, he crossed the entire yard and reached the clinic. Kenichi heart nearly leapt out from his chest from fear at that jump.

"Akisama, I brought prey-san for you to heal!" The towering giant smiled happily as he put him gently on the bed at the corner of the clinic. The Meji flavour did not extent into the clinic; in fact, it looked like a ward, with those white concrete walls, gleaming white tiles and green curtains to separate the two hospital beds. A solid metal desk sat at the corner of the clinic,

The man Appachai called Akisame was the most normal looking guy he had seen so far. His doctor was of average build, perhaps only slightly taller than him. His smooth and black hair was parted slightly to the side and it gently curled at both sides of his head, giving him a rather suave look. He had a short, distinctive moustache that made him look an artist. Like the other people he met, Akisame was wearing a traditional Gi, with black loose bottoms.

Kenichi felt unusually calm with him.

"Prey –san? That is a very odd name. He looks rather pale," said the man in his deep baritone voice as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Kenichi had pale at the speed that Appachai was moving and was suffering from shock. However, he was well enough to remember his manners. "Good evening, I'm Shirahama Kenichi. Miu-san brought me here."

"Did you say Miu-san bring you here? Hmm… you are hurt. I can fix you up in no time." Akisame answered as he examined his wounds closely.

Abruptly, he grabbed his fractured arm and tugged hard with one forceful stroke as if he wanted to rip it from his torso.

Kenichi screamed from the agony of it but the dull ache had faded immediately. He blinked in surprise. _That was weird_, he thought as he stretched and flexed his arm muscles_. It's okay now._

There were rapid footsteps and Miu came rushing in. "How is Kenichi-san, Akisame?"She asked worriedly. The older Japanese man could see that her she had balled up her small fist out of anxiety.

"He might have shifted one of the bones when he got into a fight. It's all right now. The rest are superficial wounds." He stroked one side of his moustache enigmatically.

The blonde girl breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. You will be alright in no time, Kenichi-san," answered Miu, smiling.

"How much do I have to pay?" Kenichi asked, fishing his wallet out. His healer quoted him a reasonable price and Kenichi paid the fee.

Kenichi politely bid the bone-settler farewell with a bow before following his friend out of the clinic.

* * *

Miu point of view

She and Kenichi were walking in comfortable silence towards the entrance of the dojo.

To her surprise, he suddenly halted and turned to look at her. Her blonde eyebrows winged up in surprise when she saw his expression. His usually grey and cheerful eyes were solid black with resolute as if he had already made up his mind.

"Miu, you mention that I can learn to be stronger here. How should I go about it?" asked Kenichi. It was clear that he was serious about the whole affair.

The corner of her lips lifted in a small smile.

_He's determined to be great._

She knew that her friend was the traveller in the yellow woods, faced with two diverging roads and that he was given a choice between one that was easy with trodden leaves and another path that was right and needed wear. The path he was determined to choose was not frequently trodden upon due to treacherous nature. Miu knew that one would need a great deal of will to survive it and that he would not be able to return to the same point after walking past this point. Despite only being acquainted to him for merely a day, she knew that Kenichi lacked that will and she felt that she had to prepare him for it.

"It's going to be very tough. You would not last three days." Her voice was stern and she was staring straight at him solemnly.

He faltered for a second as he considered his choices. Her warning did not deter him.

"I want to be stronger. I don't want to be bullied forever. I will do whatever it takes to be stronger." He asserted firmly, his onyx eyes shining with determination.

A smile appeared on her face in a full bloom.

"Come, let's go meet my grandfather!"exclaimed Miu excitedly, tugging him by his arm eagerly as she ran towards the larger house.

* * *

"Grandpa, grandpa! I brought someone to meet you." Miu shouted enthusiastically as she led him into the large main hall. Large wooden beam could be seen, holding the structure up. The floor was also made of wood, just like a traditional old house. A towering large man with long blonde hair that nearly reached his bottom and beard was sitting inside. He was dressed in a green gi and was smiling warmly at him. The older man made Appachai looked small in relative since his body was insanely muscular and huge. He did not expect that she had a giant for a grandpa and he did not look like a typical old man at all. In fact, he looked incredibly strong and terrifying. If he was not laughing, Kenichi would have lost the will to learn to be stronger and run way.

"Who is this young man, Miu-chan?" asked the old man. He chuckled happily as he stroked his long blonde beard. It was so long that it reached the floor.

"Grandpa, this is Shirahama Kenichi. He wants to become stronger." Miu answered as she led him to sit in front of the gigantic figure.

Miu looked nothing like him besides having the same blonde hair. The two Furijins also had had one stray curl sticking out from their hairline.

"I am Shirahama Kenichi. I want to learn martial arts." He said as he bowed respectfully.

"Oh?" He answered as he lifted one of his blonde eyebrows in surprise "Learning martial arts is good. Let me show you around and let you consider if you really want to join the doju." He smiled kindly as he stood up.

"Grandpa and Kenichi, I'll be preparing dinner. Don't go too hard on him." The blonde girl warned sternly as she hurried happily out.

The elder crackled but said nothing.

The realisation that he was alone with this giant struck him only after his friend left and that thought made him shudder.

"Come along, I'll show you around the dojo."

The Elder walked slowly out of the main hall to the corridors, expecting the young man to follow him. Obediently, Kenichi followed quietly along. Together, they walked along the corridors of the Dojo. Kenichi was surprised that for such a large and old house, it was absolutely clean. The person cleaning the area must have worked very hard daily to maintain the place in such a condition. The Elder suddenly stopped outside one of the rooms. There was a commotion taking place inside the room.

"Ma Kensei, What pictures are you taking?" The emotionless and distinctly feminine voice asked.

He could recognise the speakr- it was Shigure.

All of a sudden, the Elder bent swiftly over to him and caught a dart that flew swiftly past the crack of that wooden door towards him using only two fingers.

Kenichi let out a scream. He did not know which he should be more afraid of: the silent flying dart or Miu's grandfather.

Then the door burst suddenly, revealing a small size older man with a hat. He was shorter than Kenichi and had thick moustaches. The man was running away from the room nimbly.

Shigure leapt gracefully out, chasing after the midget, skilfully throwing a dozens of stars in a few moves. Kenichi was sure that the stars would hit the small old man, yet the man dodged them skilfully and easily as if it was nothing but child's play.

Shigure finally brandished her dreaded Kantana calmly. However, Kenichi could detect an immense killing aura from her as if the swordswoman was going to kill the shrimp of a man making his getaway.

His eyes could not follow the swift events that took place after that.

All he could hear was the sound of the Kantana swiftly cutting the air followed by the sound of shattering plastic.

The small black camera in the man's hand had shattered into tiny fragments.

Shigure swiftly sheathed her sword in one smooth move, walking away as if nothing had happened. She left the old man alone to mourn pitifully at the loss of his camera.

The man was crouching on the ground, holding those fragments of the camera close to him. It looked as if he lost something very dear to him.

"I did get good shots of her." He whimpered as he gently lifted those pieces of the broken camera sadly. Now that Kenichi had a better look of the man and hear him speak, he could tell that he was a Chinese.

Kenichi blinked continuously at the strange scene before him. _What kind of photographs did this old man took of the swordswoman to evoke such a reaction from her?_

* * *

"Sorry that you have to see that. It's the game they play most of the time. That man is Ma Kensei. He's a Chinese martial artist. The girl you saw just now was Kosaka Shigure, she is good with weapons." The elder smiled and walked on.

_Eeps! A game they play? They were playing with darts and sword!_

This wasn't natural. No one ever does that anymore.

Around the corner, he could see a rather large man taking a long swing from his jar of rice wine. He was wearing an old brown jacket that was left unbuttoned, revealing his extremely well defined muscles. The man had a long horizontal scar across his cheeks and nose, roughly splitting his face into half. That scar gave him an unapproachable look. The man reminded him of a seasoned delinquent that had conquered the dangerous streets by ridding his opponents with his sheer power. Kenichi imagined that he had plodded through blood of his unfortunate enemies to even reach his age.

The thought sent shivers down his spine.

The unapproachable man was now looking intently at the strong wooden pole that was as thick as the truck of a tree. He took another swing from the jar of wine and began to punch the large wooden pole in front of him.

The attacks were so fast and powerful that they reduced the strong and stable pole into mere splinters within a second!

"Sakaki-kun, meet our guest. He wants to learn martial arts." Elder said as he approached him, with a smile plastered on his face.

Sakaki turned around to face Kenichi.

"I don't take disciples." He growled menacingly, watching him with disinterest. Taking another swing from his booze, he continued, "Take him away, old man. He is too weak. I don't want to be the cause of his death after three days."

His statement snapped something within him. His blood boiled with rage. With determination in his eyes, he turned to the Elder and said, "I sick and tired of being such a pushover. I want to be stronger. I want to join the doju. Would you accept me?"

"Appachai wants to teach! Appachai wants to teach!" Appachai chanted almost happily from a corner, betraying his location. It was clear that Appachai had been following them.

The Elder merely chuckled. "Akisame- kun, I know you are here eavesdropping. Take him under your wing." He smiled. "Ken-chan, welcome to Ryozanpanku dojo. This is the place where we cultivate martial artistes and help them to master their art."

"Yes, Master," said Kenichi submissively, bowing.

The Elder merely chuckled, stroking his long blonde beard. Akisame approached him gracefully. He was glad that the Elder assigned Akisame to teach him since he appeared to be the most normal among all of them.

_He would not kill him that fast, right?_

"We shall start with basic training tomorrow after school. Head home now. It's too late for you to begin any training today."

"Yes Sensei!" He bowed and left.

_This was great! He was going to start training soon!_

* * *

"Elder, why did you decide to allow him to join?" Ma Kensei asked as he watched the little boy running excitedly back.

"He is an honest and good boy." He chuckled as he stroked his long beard. He never seen his granddaughter so excited before. That fact alone was enough for him to be interested in the little boy. For a moment, he pondered if that boy had the ability to positively influence others.

"Hah! The little boy is going to run away after three days." Sakaki added, rubbing Appachai's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. The olive skinned giant was whimpering because he was not assigned to teach Kenichi.

"I have faith that Akisame-kun would do a good job out." The elder chuckled as he stroked his beard happily.

"Hmm...We'll be doing simple basic training tomorrow." Akisame said, stroking his moustache thoughtfully, "Appachai can train him when he is used to it."

It made Appachai lighten up immediately. Excitedly, he ran around the dojo screaming at the top of his voice, "Appachai is going to have a disciple!"

Akisame 's eyebrows were furrowed in a frown as he planned Kenichi's training. It was difficult for him not to go overboard.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Next up is his basic training and battle. He's going to fight with Jumonji.**


	4. Basic Training and Its Outcome

**Thank you for correcting my mistakes. I hope the previous entry is better now.**

Chapter 4 Training

* * *

Ryozanpaku

First day of training

Kenichi was now a disciple of Ryozanpaku.

He never thought that simple training would be this tough.

It was both training his mind and his body.

He was now on horse stance, with both of his arms straight out, support two jars. Under the watchful eyes of his master, he could not lax in his horse stance, even if he wanted to when Akisame sensei was looking away, it was impossible. He had cleverly tied his limbs together so that he could only be in this stance and placed a lighted incense right below him, curing him of other thoughts to do so. The bowl of water placed on his legs and head made sure that he maintained the posture permanently even in the event. He badly wanted to place his arms down but when he had decided to relax his arms, a small little knife tied to his arms would cut his underside, encouraging him to keep his arms straight.

He must have many holes on the underside of his arm by now, he thought painfully, trying to ignore his aching leg and arm muscles. This, according to Akisame sensei, was the simplest exercise he could think off. He shuddered at the word 'simplest', it had meant that he had other more terrifying training in store.

"Keep it up Kenichi-kun, you have another hour before the incense burns finish." His master had said calmly as he read a book. His master was the Fighting Philosopher, Akisame Koetsuji.

He felt absolutely like jelly when he had finished the two hour of horse stance. For his next task, Akisame sensei had asked him to go out and was seen carrying a huge tire and some ropes. He had tied the rope to the tire and attached the tire to Kenichi waist before sitting on the tire.

"I want you to run to Solamigaoka Park." He instructed.

_SOLAMIGAOKA PARK? IT WAS THE NEXT TOWN! HE HAD TO PULL THIS? THIS? THIS AKISAME?_

"NOW!" He shouted as he whipped him with the whip.

Kenichi began running as fast as he could yet Akisame's whipping increased.

"Faster! You are slower than a snail!"

"DEVIL!"

"You still have enough energy to run faster. Faster!" He shouted as he encouraged him with more painful whipping. He felt like a beast pulling a cart. At the moment, he could totally comprehend how they must have felt being whipped to must have been a tribulation for riding horse carts.

* * *

Miu could not helped worrying about him, so she went to check on his were outside of the Dojo, preparing for a run. It seems that Akisame wanted to train his leg muscles by forcing him to run.

She smiled as she watched him running with Akisame at the back.

"Have a safe trip!" She called waving. She was not all surprised to see her grandpa watching them. The elder was stroking his beard while chuckling happily, muttering "This is getting interesting."

Appachai had also stuck his head out to watch his training and was extremely pleased by it.

_It was going very well_, she thought happily as she went back to her tasks. _Everyone seem to be concern about him._

* * *

Ryozanpaku

Evening

His day had ended and he knew he had looked absolutely dreadful. He felt as if he had no bones.

"We'll stop here for today. I have just done a bit of training today. We will begin more tomorrow. Clean off the blood and have a good night rest." Akisame added before leaving.

He felt like mash. His body was badly bruised and bleeding in some areas. He could hardly walk. How can I endure through this? He thought as he walked unsteadily out of the dojo.

He was surprise to see Miu waiting for him at the exit and she had helped him to open the unusually heavy door. She knew that he had difficulty trying to open the door in the afternoon as if she was not there, he could not have enter the dojo.

"Kenichi-san, train hard tomorrow too. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She said meekly as her large blue eyes sparkled with joy. He knew that she was pleased that he had survived.

Slowly forming a thumb up sign with his aching muscles, he silently promised. She had made a similar gesture back to him as she smiled.

He could not give up when she had faith in him.

Before he turned to leave, Appachai presented him with a wooden stick. It was crudely fashioned to a walking stick.

"I don't have much skills but I made this for you." He smiled warmly as he gave him the stick.

Kenichi felt so touched. He accepted the stick and used it as a support to walk back home.

* * *

A week later

School

Afternoon

It had been a week since he had taken training from Ryozanpaku.

To be honest, he was getting a bit use to the crazy training he had over there. He had new curriculum which included crazy trainings like weaving through the pegs on the ground quickly in horse stance carrying two jars of weight .The aim was to develop every single muscle in his body and practising rolls. Akisame sensei had reasoned that since he was bullied so often, learning to roll in mid air or on the ground would help to minimise injuries.

Everyone did not appear to be as fearsome as he actually thought.

He was aware that Sakaki was always present whenever he trained, watching him silently from a far, as if he was worried that something would happen to him. He hardly saw Ma Kensei for the first few days, if he did, he would be either reading yellow books or trying to get fresh with Shigure and Miu. However, there was once where he did actually stop to correct his moves.

_flashback_

_"Your sides are too sloppy!" He said as he watched him practised. "Extend your leg first then carry the weight, next, use the centre of foot surface to gain balance again." He coached as he demonstrated, leaning forward with one leg to take the weight and balance in a perfect move._

_Kenichi tried to imitate his movements._

_"Do it a thousand times. You'll get it." He smiled._

_end of flashback_

After that fateful day, Appachai, Ma Kensei and Akisame had trained him remembered trying to make a dash for his life when his three masters told him they wanted to train him with light shining out their eyes menacingly. It was only then did he realised that Shigure had always observed him train because she had caught him back immediately using her chain.

They were relentless in training his physique and there was never a day he did not need to limp home without the use of his faithful walking stick if they had went easy on him. Most of the time, they would just bring him back to his home and leave him out of his house if he had fainted from the overly-strenuous training. He had now permanently worn a plaster on his face from the bruises he gets from training. He knew his family was worried but he could do nothing about it.

However, the hellish training was worth it because Kenichi got the chance to go home with Miu every day. She would wait for him every day and they would make their way to the Dojo. They were starting to know each other better since they were always together. He could not help being more attracted about her. She was kind and hard-working. He had never questioned why she had to hide her perfect side from others by wearing glasses or pretending to be normal and was glad that he got a chance to know the real Miu.

Kenichi could never explain the strange sense of familiarity he felt with particular feeling hit him hard whenever he watched her play with the stray kittens on their way to Ryozanpaku.

_Flashback_

_"Meow," Miu purred as she squatted so that she was now facing the brownish orange kitten. It had darker orange strips and it was now mewing at her._

_Those long blonde hair , the cute little mole under her right eye, the porcelain white skin and , those large round innocent eyes and an adoration for cats._

_He seem to have met someone like that before,Kenichi thought as he watched Miu following the cat. She had leapt gracefully on the ledge and was now crawling nimbly behind the cat._

_He fingered his badge thoughtfully, trying to recall the image of that pretty crying girl he met when he was younger. He knew she was a visitor to the town because he had never met her before._

_Kenichi remembered watching her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen .The little girl dazzled him with her smiles and__ was the first to make his heart flutter. She was his first crush._

_He knew he lost all the chances to meet the little girl again when his family decided to move of out that little town._

_For some strange reasons, Miu evoked faint memories of his first crush._

_Where was she anyway, he thought as he looked at the calm blue sky. I sure hope she is doing fine._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Kenichi was pacing around the room deciding if he should attend Karate or skip it altogther. He was terrified of being beaten up. The image of Miu in his head facing the group of thugs alone bravely made him re-consider his choice.

He realised that he could not choose to run away as he had always should be at least strong and brave enough to face situations like her. How was he going to protect her if he could not face his opponents courageously like how Miu confronts the thugs on the street?

Without a second thought, he made his way to the Karate Club he had reached the Karate training room, all the seniors were already practising.

"Weak legs is still here after all the beating he got last week? That's pretty irritating. Our club has no place for someone as weak as you." A rather large size guy growled.

Daimonji was in his year and he was quite proficient at karate and was allowed to train with the seniors because he was roped in from body-buliding club. He thought that after meeting his giant masters, he would not fear large size delinquents, however, he was wrong. His legs still shook with fear as he looked at the towering guy in front of him.

"If I beat you, you will have to leave, loser." He growled fiercely, sending chills down his spine.

_This isn't good!_ He thought fearfully. He watched Daimonji moved threateningly towards him and waited for the impact to knock him on the floor.

It did not come.

The towering guy had tried to sweep him off his feet but to he was surprise that he couldn't. Kenichi had barely moved an inch.

Everyone became quiet.

Oblivious Kenichi was staring confusingly at Daimonji. Daimonji punched him with all his might and Kenichi was only pushed back a few steps even though he had took the full impact.

"Why are you still standing?" He growled as he continuously rained punches on him. Kenichi had shielded himself with his arms. He did not know how to fight back.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" He shouted as the blows increased.

_Maybe I shall try to stop him_, Kenichi thought as he continued to block himself from the aggressive blows.

By then, everyone was now gaping at them. Just last week, he would be begging for mercy now. However, Kenichi was now holding up his attacks.

_Now!_ He thought as he grabbed his fist. He grasped it with all his might and was surprised to see Daimonji wincing in pain from his hold.

"You little scrimp! That did it! "He screamed as he lunged on him. He had the intent to grab him and throw him. However, he could not because his legs were around his torso and Kenichi had a death grip around his waist.

Everyone was laughing from the amusing sight of Kenichi wrapping his legs around Daimonji's torso and Daimonji's distressed attempt to wrenched him off him as he ran frantically around like a headless chicken. He finally decided to run straight for the wall so that Kenichi would crash on the wall and did so. At the last second, when Kenichi realised what Daimonji's intentions were, he unwrapped his legs and threw himself to safety, breaking into a roll mid air then landing safely on the ground.

He gave a sigh of relief. The rolling did come into use, he thought happily. After all he was thrown a thousand times everyday to train that.

Daimonji, on the other hand, had run straight into the wall. With a loud crash, he hit the wall and lost consciousness.

He winced at the sight then hurriedly made a getaway when everyone went to check on the condition on him.

_SHIT! WHAT HAD HE DONE?! _

He did not notice that Chukuba senior, the leader of the Karate club, was staring interestedly at him or the furious typing of organiser by a certain sneaky alien-looking person with long sharp elfish ears and a bowel hairdo.

* * *

"Kenichi-san, why are you so quiet today?" Miu asked worriedly as she walked next to were on their way to the Dojo. He was injured slightly, with several bruises around his arms and legs. She smiled. He was showing some fruits of his training. The last time round, he could not even walk home. Today, he was only bruised.

She was in a better mood after she had played with the adorable kitten they had met on the way to that, Miu was too confused by one of the seniors apparent dislike for her to notice that he was very did exactly what the senior had encouraged her to yet the senior had called her a show-off. It was very frustrating because she was trying her best to be normal and accepted in the school and yet there was still someone who thought that she was flaunting her skills.

"Miu-san, I think I'm going to quit the club." He answered fearfully.

"What happened?" She asked with deep concern.

He recollected everything that happened at the club and she was very amused by the events. It was really very funny. She could imagine Kenichi wrapping his legs around Daimonji in a death hold as he fervently tried to rip him away.

Kenichi did not beat Daimonji but he had certainly enraged him greatly. Kenichi, after all, in a weird change of situation had made Daimonji lose consciousness. Even though he did not beat him, Daimonji was not going to take it too well.

"You just have to beat him, Kenichi-san." She smiled warmly. It was just so simple.

"I am still weak. I couldn't run away unharmed if he did not try to run me onto the wall." He grumbled as he walked next to her.

She smiled happily. Kenichi was getting stronger day by day and she was absolutely proud of the growth.

_He is also getting manly too_, she thought admiringly. He would not have tried to grab Daimonji's punch if he was the Kenichi she first met. She felt her heart fluttered slightly.

_What was that feeling?_

* * *

Ryozanpaku

The masters had roared in laughter when Kenichi had recollected his adventure to them. Akisame was glad that even though it was unorthodox and embarrassing, their disciple was strong enough to hold several blows. He was more concern about his disciple's future but he could not risk teaching him skills yet till he was ready.

"It's nothing to be happy about." Sakaki added. He was sitting in the corner, pretending to be disinterested in Kenichi's growth. "Your fast improvement would invite stronger opponents to take you out. I'm sure that there will be a lot of people who are very interested in you." He answered. "Anyway, I'm sure the guy would want to have revenge for embarrassing him that way.

Kenichi was scared speechless. He knew he would not be able to handle them.

He was starting to pale from fright.

"That's easy. We'll just increase your training." Akisame added, his eyes glowing in a very frightening manner.

The rest of his masters heartily agreed.

Kenichi could not decide if he should be more afraid of the insane training or the predicted battles that lay ahead of him. Either ways, there was not much to look forward to.

He spotted Miu whistling happily as she carried a basket of clothes to the kitchen. She stopped and smiled at him, her sapphire eyes shining with happiness when she realised that he was looking at her.

On second thoughts, he did have something to look forward to, he smiled happily.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for supporting the story. Please continue to comment on the story. Thank you in advance. Hope your weekned was great!**


	5. The makings of a martial artist

**Chapter 5: The making of a martial artist**

* * *

The beautiful blonde girl was staring meekly at the wooden floor as he cornered her to a wall. He had his arms planted firmly at the two sides of her, caging her to the wall. She seemed to be alright in this position and he was elastic that she did not mind.

Her face was slightly flushed with embarrassment due to their closeness. She looked so stunning, he thought as he glazed at her, her porcelain fair skin, her kissable pink lips, her small adorable nose and her alluring blue eyes.

Especially those large round innocent eyes, he thought fondly.

She had finally looked up. He could not take his eyes off her large intensely blue eyes that seem to display hesitance.

Determined onyx eyes met those alluring large blue eyes intensely.

He took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

"Miu-chan, I like you since I first saw you. I want to protect you with all I have. Please go out with me." He declared, his voice ringing with sincerity as he looked into her eyes.

A small meek smile touched her pink lips. To his elation, she dipped her head mildly.

His heart soared. She promised to go out with him!

Their faces were inches apart from each other. He could feel her warm breath on his face. He paused momentarily to gauge her reaction. He was happy to see that Miu had closed her eyes in eagerness for the moment.

He closed his eyes as he dipped his head a bit more. His lips brushed lightly against her soft lips, sending sparks through him. It was so soft and so sweet and so white?

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was shock to find himself kissing a white fluffy pillow instead of Miu.

"Yucks!"He moaned loudly as he threw the pillow aside.

The dream was so real, he winced and it had left a bitter after taste.

Talk about cornering her, he could not even get close to her physically lest she threw him. He could not even protect her because he was so weak. He scratched his head in a frustrated manner as he stared out of the window.

Sunlight was already coming through the window into his room as it was already morning. How did he get here? No doubt, his parents must had helped him last night, he had lesser things to worry about what his parents had thought. He had to worry about school.

Groaning, he pulled himself of the bed. It was time to go to school .His body was still aching from the crazier than ever training after he had shared with his masters about the "fight". After all, he did not attack the person. He merely allowed the person to crash onto the wall. He felt rather guilty for leaving him injured, but the senior did attempt to hurt him first!

Wincing, he went into the bathroom for a quick shower lest he missed Miu on the way to school. He wouldn't want to miss seeing her in the morning for anything!

* * *

Morning, on the road to school

His day had brightened up instantly when he spotted the beautiful blonde girl wearing spectacles. It never failed to intrigue him on the reason of her need to be inconspicuous. She was simply made that way, born to be more beautiful, to have a better figure than most other girl, to be an excellent student and to be very athletic.

Maybe he could understand, he shuddered as he felt his low self esteem creeping up on him.

"Good morning Miu-san." He smiled as he walked carefully to her side. He had learnt his lesson never to surprise her lest you get thrown.

His greeting was rewarded by a cheerful smile as she greeted him back politely in return.

"How do you feel? I know that the training yesterday was tougher than usual." She smiled in a very relaxed manner.

He laughed embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head in that trademark way as a goofy smile was plastered on his face. "I'm feeling better though. I'm planning to join the gardening club today."

"Running away from your opponent as usual?" She accused. Her large blue eyes were fixed intently on him. It froze him on the spot.

"I was thinking of keeping my life peaceful rather than running away. Why get into a battle when you can choose to stay out of it? " He said unconvincingly as he scratched his head furiously.

"Which is to say that you are planning to run away again?" Miu teased gently.

"Call me a wimp then. I'm guilty of it. I rather lived long life." He sighed as he threw up his hands in surrender. A small gentle smile began to spread across her face.

"You won't be weak legs Shirahama Kenichi if you did not consider flight first. Besides, I think quitting would not help because he would hunt you down. " She laughed gaily.

"Thanks a great deal, Miu-san. It really helps." He muttered grumpily under his breath as she giggled lightly.

"I won't let him hurt you badly after all you're my good friend." Miu assured him with a soft smile.

He felt his heart sunk at her assurance.

His day did not look as good as he thought.

* * *

Early afternoon, in the greenhouse

Kenichi was in his own heaven in school since he was surrounded by greens. The school was in an uproar when they realised that he had beat someone from the Karate Club. He was not sure how the message spread but it made a lot of people looked at him with suspicion in their eyes. He had caught a lot of people staring at him oddly as if he was weird.

There was another message that was disturbing, it was apparent that the leader of karate club was interested in him. He shuddered at the thought. He cast all those fears away as he submerged himself in his surroundings. In the green house, he was away from all these troubles as being with plants filled him with peace.

Suddenly, he felt another presence in the greenhouse. When he looked up, he saw a meek looking girl looking at him. She must be the president of the gardening club, he thought.

"Hi my name is Shirahama Kenichi."He introduced himself politely as he did a curt bow. The gentle bespectacled girl with black plaits nodded meekly at his introduction.

"Hi, I am the president of the gardening club, Izumi Yuuka." She said shyly, as she clutched her skirt nervously. She looked very introvert and studious, he thought as he looked at the petite girl in front of him.

Kenichi smiled warmly to assure the timid girl. It was apparent that she was very shy. He picked up the watering can and began to water the plants meticulously. The plants were growing very well. He could see that the president had taken good care of the plants.

"Umm…" the meek president began unsurely as she fixed her large round onyx eyes on him.

He smiled encouraging as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Shirahama-san…"

"Izumi ,call me Kenichi, please." He asked warmly as he grinned. She blushed gently.

"Kenichi, why did you want to join the gardening club?" She asked curiously as she tipped her glasses up her nose.

He beamed brightly.

"I know I don't look like it but I liked plants since I was young. It brings me a sense of serenity. Most of my friends used to make fun of me when I was in middle school because it was rather pathetic that a guy would like to spend time with plants and books rather than chasing skirts or playing sports. So I stopped doing that for a while." His face turned grimed. "Now I think I rather do what I want. It saves me from a lot of trouble." He answered as he thought of his days at the karate club. He did not enjoy a bit pretending something he was not.

The docile looking girl smiled gently at him. "Plants make me feel at peace too. They can't reject the person who is taking care of them. I mean they can't be particular about the company they keep." She smiled as she peered down on the ground.

To her surprise, Kenichi looked shock. "I'm surprised. I find you rather nice to be with."

She felt her face flushing at his statement.

"I'm pretty below average and I'm such a Klutz." She admitted.

"You don't look like it at all. "

Her blushing grew as she turned away to take care of some plant.

"Anyway, I planted a few plants today. It's over at the corner." Kenichi pointed to five pots of plants on the table at the corner of the greenhouse. "We never tried to grow this particular species of plant that is why I thought of attempting it."

"I think it will be a breeze for you. You seem to be very good at gardening."

"It's nothing. I read about them a lot." He laughed embarrassingly as he scratched his head furiously which made her laughed.

They spend the whole afternoon conversing about the various plants as they split up to take care of the vegetation in the greenhouse. They were becoming friends fast because they had similar topics to talk about like books and gardening.

Soon, it was approaching evening.

"Are you heading back once you are done with the watering?" Izumi asked gently she watched him water the last patch of flowers.

"Yes, why don't we walk to the main gate? I'm meeting my friend there." He smiled as he finished watering the plants and keeping the watering can aside. He took his sling bag and held the door for her as they began to walk towards the main gate as they talked about a particular book.

As they were walking past the side building of the school, they were stopped by a huge boulder of a boy. He had short hair and he looked tough. A disturbing smile had spread on face as he glared at Kenichi.

"So you were with your girlfriend, Shirahama-kun. I was looking for you all day."Chukuba said emotionlessly. He recognised him immediately. He was the leader of the Karate Club.

"What do you want? "He asked as he cursed mentally. His legs began to feel jelly but when his glaze fell upon his new frightened friend, his eyes narrowed down in determination. He had to protect his friend.

"You made me interested. How were you able to be strong after only a week? Even though, the fight with Daimonji was somewhat comical, you surprised me by being able to come out of it unharmed." Chukuba laughed as he looked at his large fist.

"Let my friend leave. It's me you want." He shouted as he dropped into a defensive stance. Turning to his new friend, he told her to run. She nodded as she took her things and leave.

"Acting like a hero?"He teased. He moved swiftly towards him.

It was much too fast for Kenichi to see and he felt a kick right at his stomach, followed by a punch which landed on his jaw. He began to see stars as he felt an upper cut straight at his chin which sent him flying across to the fences. He felt himself slammed heavily on the fence and he collapsed.

He tried to propped himself up but he could not. He threw up some blood.

He felt Chukuba giving him several kicks to his ribs and his body winced at the pain. After a while, it stopped.

"It's no fun. I thought you were much stronger than that, weak legs. What a disappointment." He growled as he kicked him one last time. He was pathetic, he thought.

To his surprise, he heard Kenichi hissed as he grabbed his ankle.

"Don't call me weak legs!"

He tried to move away from him but his hand was firmly clasped around his ankle. He gave him several kicks to his body in his attempt to break free.

"It's disgraceful!" he shouted as he kicked him with all the force he had. He felt his painful grip began to loosen. After several sharp kicks, he finally let go.

"That was a disgrace, loser." He spat as he walked away. He looked at his ankle. To his surprise, there was a bright red hand mark on his ankle. He shuddered at the strength Kenichi had. It was insanely too much for a midget like him. Troubled, he left Kenichi lying on the ground as he walked away.

Kenichi cursed loudly as he punched the ground in desperation. Kenichi could do nothing against him! He did not want to be looked down like this forever. He wanted to be strong enough to protect his friends and the person he liked. He could not carrry on being protected by Miu. He had to be stronger to mete out justice. He had to learn proper martial arts.

With his heart set, he knew what exactly he had to do. Carefully avoiding the main gate so that Miu would not catch him in such desolated state, he headed back to Ryozanpaku.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the late posting. Please review.**


	6. The confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrotation**

* * *

**School, late afternoon**

Where was he? The blonde girl thought worriedly as she checked her watch. It was very late. All thoughts of the delayed house work were replaced by her concern for her only good friend Kenichi. She pushed her degreeless glasses up her nose as she pondered.

There was nothing else she could do, she had already searched the entire school ground but there was no sight of him.

Miu felt very troubled by his disappearance. She just had to find him!

Miu considered her choices. If he wasn't on the school ground, he must have been heading to the Dojo. She would meet him there. She frowned with worry as she clenched her fist, fervently hoping that he would make it back alive and safe.

* * *

**Ryozanpaku**

In the training room, Akisame was stroking his short stiff moustache and chuckling happily after he had seen to his disciple's injuries. The opponent he had faced had a notch up in terms of skills in comparison with Kenichi and he was very glad that Kenichi had managed to come back from school alive. Even though, he looked in a real back shape, with large bruises covering every single inch of his skin, he was alive and that was what it matters.

"It wasn't a laughing matter after all the training I went through." Kenichi muttered as he bowed his head in grief. He was clenching his fists tightly with anger as he recalled the humiliating defeat on the hands of the Leader of the Karate Club.

He could not detect those attacks and became a sitting duck for him to attack. He did not even hold him out for more than 2 seconds, he thought furiously as angry tears began to welt up in his eyes. He cleaned the tears off with an angry swipe of his hand.

"It's definitely not a laughing matter." His master answered him softly. "What do you intend to do? Pay him back in equal amount for the defeat?" Akisame prompted thoughtfully as he stroked his moustache. He knew that the other masters were as concern about Kenichi as him and thus were also lingering around the training room, pretending to do something else. Appachai was hiding in the corner, not even pretending to be doing something but was listening attentively .Sakaki was on the beam drinking and listening to their conversation. Ma Kensei was pretending to read his favourite book outside of the room.

Kenichi was silent as if he was trying to put his thoughts into words and finally he spoke.

"When there is injustice, I want to say that it is wrong. "Kenichi proclaimed emotionally. "I realised that words are not enough. I need strength to do what I believe it is right." Kenichi said passionately as he thought of all the times he was helpless against those bullies. "I want to have the courage and the strength that I lack!" He declared as he clenched his fists. His usually round onyx eyes had narrowed in determination.

Akisame eyes began to shine dangerously like beacons of light. "Tomorrow we will start learning techniques! "Akisame proclaimed passionately. "We'll teach you to have the power to protect justice."

The other masters flashed a fierce smile at their disciple's desire to grow stronger to protect justice. They would help their disciple achieved his dream even if in the process, their disciple might have to die several times. Well, there are always doctors to help if they do.

At that moment, Kenichi was overwhelmed by Appachai's excitement that was rolling off him in thick dangerous vibes. His eyes were sparkling with the kind of exhilaration Kenichi wished not to see as he cowered away from the olive skinned giant.

"Appachai teach you! Appachai teach you to kick people's butt!" He shouted gleefully as he had Kenichi under his arm as he flew out of the room to the backyard to start with the teaching.

Kenichi was screaming for his life but Appachai was too happy to notice his disciple's discomfort. "Appachai Appachai Appa!" Appachai was singing gleefully as he carried his only disciple outside.

"He's singing for goodness sake!" Kenichi squealed loudly as his round eyes widened in fear. His sixth sense was telling him that nothing good could come out of it.

His other masters merely gathered around the door, watching the scene of his sake.

"Appachai is very happy." Shigure said emotionlessly as watched Appachai now punching the punching bag into pieces.

"It's his first disciple after all." Sakaki shrugged as he took another swing.

"He's quite badly hurt." Akisame mulled as he stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "Appachai does not know how to hold back."

"At most, revive him with cold water, "Ma Kesei suggested as he smiled a crooked smile.

"I think it's going to be the time we officially take him in as one of our disciple." Akisame smiled thoughtfully as he began to craft his plans to rebuild Kenichi's body. "He needs to grow in the Martial artist way of life to become stronger."

* * *

When Miu had headed back to the Dojo, she was told by Shigure that Kenichi had made back safely. The news settled down her nerves immediately so she proceeded to do all the chores she had delayed. It was only after she finished her pressing tasks that she had set out to look for Kenichi. She had to see him to be totally assured about his safety.

Miu did not understand this strange overwhelming need to ensure that Kenichi was alright. It was as if he had become an ingrained part of her life here. It should have been sufficient if Shigure had told her about it but Miu knew that she would not be able to rid the uneasiness until she saw him personally.

The yard was eerily silent.

Miu knew it instinctively that something was wrong.

The olive skinned giant was seen crouching in the corner of the huge yard near the overgrown bonsai plant.

Where is Kenichi? She thought as she walked towards Appachai.

He was crouching pitifully down, muttering "Appachai did not mean that." like a broken recorder with a look of guilt and sadness when she got to him. Her attention fell upon the small still body nestled in his arms.

Kenichi!" She screamed as she rushed to his side. Appachai had carefully placed him on the ground. Miu noticed the bandages on his body could be seen from the large V neckline of his Gi but she was more concerned about his current state.

Thank goodness he was still breathing, she thought as she went to take a pail of cold water. Appachai had a tendency of knocking Kenichi unconscious whenever he offered to train him thus there was a routine to revive him whenever he was knocked unconscious.

The weight on her heart was lifted when he stirred. She was beaming at him when he had opened his eyes, revealing a pair of defocused onyx orbs.

Blood was trickling gently down the side of his head like a stream and he was still in a dazed and speaking incoherently.

"Kenichi-san." She said with concern, frowning when she realised that Kenichi was too dazed to even pay attention to anything. She had to seek help from Akisame.

"Appachai, please take care of Kenichi until Akisame arrives. I am going to look for Akisame." She instructed the upset giant as she went to look for Akisame.

* * *

**On the way to school, morning.**

It was the next morning, Kenichi and Miu san were walking together to school. He had just met her up at the familiar bend and was walking in step with each other silently after their usual morning greeting. Kenichi knew he did not look as well as he should since he almost had his entire body covered with bandages and that included his head since the "training" with Appachai had given him a new wound on it. Kenichi realised that his companion was being unusually quiet for the morning but he was too pleased to be able to be with Miu that it made him overlooked that particular strangeness and he was beaming in the usual carefree Shirahama manner.

"Kenichi- san, where were you yesterday? Didn't you know I was waiting for you at the main gate?" She asked with deep concern as she looked intently at him with those large innocent blue eyes. Her round blue orbs were dull with worry as she frowned.

_Oh no!_

The grin faded away almost immediately and was replaced by a nervous look. Kenichi adjusted his collar nervously as he watched Miu narrowed her eyes in speculation.

"Well, it slipped off my mind because I was too worried about remaining in school." He lied as he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in his usual nervous fashion. He did not want to tell her that he was badly beaten up by that Leader of the Karate club. Miu frowned even harder at his words.

He hoped that it made some sort of a sense but apparently, Miu did not seem to believe in it. After all, he was a coward.

"You were badly hurt yesterday and none of those wounds were inflicted by Appachai. You had bandages on your body before Appachai knocked you out." She answered harshly, her cheeks were slightly puffed up in irritation. "Was it the leader of the Karate Club?" She demanded.

Kenichi lowered his head and stared at the ground. "I fell from some stairs, Miu-san." He answered simply. His pride refused to allow him to tell Miu the truth.

The tension was growing and Kenichi knew he was in deep trouble. It was then when he heard someone calling his name.

He turned towards the source and saw a petite raven hair bespectacled girl running towards him. She looked quite dishevelled from her hurry.

"Kenichi, are you alright? " Izumi asked worriedly. "Did that thug do this to you?" She squealed as she held his face to look at his wounds. Her large onyx orbs shone with worry.

Kenichi was chuckling lightly because of her messy appearance. Her hairs were sticking out in odd angles and her uniform was ceased. When Izumi realised that he was amused by her untidy appearance, she blushed and hastily attempted to tidy herself by tucking the loose strands of those black hair and smoothing down her uniform.

Kenichi grinned when he realised that she had missed a stray fringe. Izumi was so careless, he thought fondly as he gently helped her to tuck a black stray fringe behind her ear causing Izumi to blush even a deeper shade of red. He smiled indulgently at her response.

Turning towards Miu, Kenichi introduced his two only friends to each other. "Izumi, this is Miu, she is in my class and Miu-san, this is Izumi, she is the president of the gardening club." Kenichi briefly introduced. Miu looked very stiff and her cheeks were mildly puffed up. Her blue round eyes were narrowed in irritation and she was clenching her fists.

"I am Furinjin Miu. It is nice to meet you." She smiled rigidly and she did a curt bow.

"I am Izumi Yuuka. It is nice to meet you. "The gentle raven hair girl replied meekly, bowing politely in return.

_Something was wrong_, Kenichi thought as he scratched his head in a nervous manner. Miu was seeping out dangerous vibes for some odd reason.

"You were with Kenichi-san yesterday?" Miu probed gently. "You mentioned about a thug."She shot an angry glare at his direction.

Kenichi swallowed visibly.

"We were heading towards the main gate because Kenichi said he was meeting a friend and it was then when we met this dangerous huge thug. He was so strong that he could crack walnuts with just one of his hand and he was looking for Kenichi. Kenichi fought him so that I could flee." Izumi explained.

She frowned harder at Izumi recollection of yesterday's events.

"I should have looked for help instead of running away and now you are injured." Izumi said in distressed. She lowered her head as tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"It was fine. I am alright."Kenichi muttered embarrassingly as he tried to assured her. He gently patted her on her shoulder as he gave her a comforting gentle smile.

She looked into his eyes with a mixture of gratitude and tenderness that made Miu very uncomfortable.

"I've something to do in school. I'm heading off first." Miu said stiffly as she ran off, leaving the two of them behind.

* * *

**Lair of the eighth fist**

"Did you manage to find that Shirahama fellow?" The red spiky hair girl asked as she watched the guy in front of her with narrowed eyes. It did not pleased her to see him back empty handed. She was relaxing in a large arm chair, staring at her gold studded glove with the roman numeric of "IIX" or eight on it.

Anyone who had not had the chance to exchange blows with her would have made a fatal conclusion that she was not dangerous since she was of a small build. It took a real martial artist to know how strong she was because he would notice those prominent leg muscles which could only belonged to a highly trained Taekwondo martial artist.

"Kisara, I tried him yesterday. He is weak. Do you have anyone on your mind you want me to try to recruit? I haven't had a good work out for ages." He smiled deviously as he rubbed his knuckles meaningfully.

"If you could track this first year of Judo club, he might be of some entertainment for you." She answered nonchalantly as she stared at him.

"By the way, congratulations on becoming one of the eight fists. I am going to track the person down."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Kisara needed fresh strong blood to ensure that her stronghold was safe.

* * *

**School**

_Stupid Kenichi. Stupid Kenichi_, she growled inwardly as she paced angrily around the place. Her emotions were in turmoil. She could not understand that anger that was radiating dangerously from her.

It irritated her to see Izumi touching him gently or watching Kenichi smiling tenderly back at her.

Her rage nearly exploded when she recalled the way Kenichi had gently tucked her fringe behind her ear with deep amusement in his onyx eyes.

She had never seen Kenichi wearing such a amused expression before!

_It was frustrating!_ _That stupid, irritating, wimpy Kenichi!_

Kenichi had fought for her. The wimpy guy who ran away from battles had faced the battle courageously for her. He even wanted to grow stronger as a result.

_Wimpy Kenichi!_

_He even had to decency to lie to her when she was so worried about him._

"Stupid Kenichi," she hissed as she tried to do some breathing exercises to bring her rage back into control. She did not want to rip her only friend up into pieces by accident at the height of her anger even though he really deserved it. Grandpa would frowned on it.

"Stupid Kenichi!" She cursed as she kicked the strong wall.

It instantly made a huge hole through it and the wall looked as if it was going to crumble from the impact.

She was moderately relieved that no one saw that.

_At least it had made her feel slightly better_, she thought as she hurried back into her classroom by leaping gracefully up the windows. When she made it into the classroom, she heard the unmistakable sound of the wall crumbling into pieces.

_Oops_, she thought._ I should have a better control of my temper. It was all that Kenichi's fault!_

* * *

Through the lessons, Kenichi could feel someone glaring holes into him from behind. He knew the source of those glares and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

Kenichi thought of the pile of dust outside the classroom which was once a strong wall. When he had reached the school, he saw what was left of the wall outside of the classroom. It was reduced to a pile of fine dust. Most people had assumed that the wall had been old and thus had collapsed naturally. Kenichi knew better than to think that way. It was nothing natural about it. He shuddered in fear when he knew who was responsible for it. Kenichi loosened his collar a little nervously as he wiped his cold sweat of his forehead.

He could not even muster the courage to visually confirm his assumptions.

Thinking of the impending confrontation had send chills down his spine. _This was going to head the list of most stupid things Shirahama Kenichi was ever going to do_, he mused.

The excruciating long lesson had finally ended when the bell that signalled that it was break rang.

It was time, Kenichi thought fearfully as he stood up. He did not have a choice since he could not leave things between them in this way. It was better that he got over it fast and hope that he did not end up meeting his demise early like the innocent wall.

Taking a deep calming breath, Kenichi approached his irate good friend carefully. Miu was sitting quietly at her desk, radiating angry and dangerous vibes.

The loud siren in his head went off, warning him of the danger. A part of him wanted him to run away but the other part insisted that he had to do this. He would not be at rest with himself if he did not know what was wrong.

Miu was aware of his presence when he finally stood in front of her but she had blatantly ignored him. It was obvious she was very angry with him and it made him even more nervous.

Mustering what little courage he had,"Miu-san, we need to talk." He spoke as he searched her face in hope of reading her emotions. He had to be careful with his words because he knew he was treading in a minefield.

She was looking of the window, her face devoid of any emotions.

It did not bode well.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked gently, scratching his head in a nervous manner. This was tough.

"I am not." She answered flatly. Her raw tone suggested otherwise. "Don't you have to spend your lunchtime with another?" Miu asked bitterly. She was still looking out of the window.

Kenichi scratched his head nervously. The tension was mounting and he could hear the other classmates talking about them.

"It must be a lover's spat…"

"Let's get out, Furinjin looks really angry."

It made Kenichi scratched his head even more furiously.

"I always spend my lunchtime with you, Miu-san. Who do you think I was supposed to spend it with?" He asked in a light tone, trying to defuse her anger.

He knew that both of them were alone in the classroom since all their classmates had prudently left them alone.

She glared at him furiously with those intense blue eyes.

"Aren't you very close to Izumi? "

He didn't know if he should laugh at the irony of the whole situation. The girl that he liked and wanted to have a deeper relationship was sitting right in front of him, furious that he seemed to be close to another girl.

_Was she jealous_? He thought as he scratched his head. _It was impossible right?_

Looking at the fuming blonde girl in front of him, Kenichi felt that it was probably the reason why she was so irate. He recalled the scene when Izumi met him in the morning. He found it perfectly platonic. He did not do anything that suggested otherwise, _right?_

"Miu-san, we are both friends. There is nothing between Izumi and me." He answered firmly.

"You fought for her. You wanted to grow stronger for her." She hissed as she stood up angrily.

Kenichi chuckled lightly. She looked so adorable when she got all worked up.

Miu narrowed her blue eyes threateningly as her aura flared.

Kenichi backed several steps from her as he held his hands up, attempting to pacify her. He still treasured his life.

"Miu-san, I fought for her because she can't fight. I did not want to see my friend hurt because of being associated to me. What is the point of training if I can't protect my friends and the people I care for?"He questioned passionately. Kenichi suddenly lowered his head and stared at the floor before he continued almost in a whisper. "I wanted to grow stronger because I know you won't have a problem with him and I want to be able to protect you. I couldn't tell you for the same reason. Tsukuba-senpai won't be a problem for you but he is for me. I am sorry for lying to you." _I want to be in the same league as you before I'll confess my feelings to you._

Keeping his head down, he could not mustered the courage to see how Miu had reacted.

To his surprise, he heard her chuckling lightly.

"We just have to work harder together, don't we? You will get stronger if you train hard." She answered simply, her voice ringing with sincerity.

He lifted his head to look into those large sparkling blue eyes. Kenichi saw only joy and sincerity.

Miu was beaming brightly and her face was slightly flushed. He grinned foolishly in response.

It would always be a mystery for him how a girl as perfect as Miu would even cross path with a talentless, backboneless guy like him.

He was going to work hard so that he would have the opportunity to tell her, one day, how he actually felt about her.

"Lunch?" Kenichi asked as he smiled. "I think I'm kind of famished."

"You are as bad as Appachai. I am surprised that you did not waste away just because you missed lunch for half an hour." She teased as she took out her lunch.

"I couldn't leave you fuming in a corner right? You were scaring everybody. Besides, I don't want to be the cause of another wall collapsing. I might not have dinner tonight if I don't appease your anger." Kenichi smiled as he took out his lunch and began eating.

"I'm very sure you will have to go without your dinner if you continue on." Miu answered in mock irritation. She was trying her best to hide her smile.

Kenichi smiled indulgently when she turned her attention to eating. _She looked kinda adorable with those spectacles and all her long hair plaited neatly behind her. _

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody. I hope you enjoy the chapter. At this point, I guess Kenichi and Miu sounds like a bit oc. I was planning to wait for Kenichi to grow some more before they get closer since Kenichi and Miu are really too different and his self-consciousness would play a part in delaying. Would you mind commenting about this take? Thank you very much =) enjoy your week.**


	7. The first taste of real victory

**Chapter 7: The first taste of real victory**

Thank you for your kind reviews.

* * *

Classroom

The raven hair guy with long curls sticking naturally out from the side of his head was desperately trying not to fall asleep as he attempted to listen to his teacher droning on about the Newton's three laws.

His active mind began to wander to a certain blonde sitting several seats away from him.

Kenichi was sorely tempted to turn back and see what she was doing. No doubt she would be the perfect student, listening attentively to the teacher. Miu was the top student after all.

Miu had been acting really weird since Izumi decided to join them for lunch constantly. Kenichi enjoyed the brunette's companionship. With Izumi, he felt comfortable since they could talk to her everything under the sun. She loved plants and books as much as he did. Whenever Izumi joined them for lunch, Miu would become withdrawn, choosing to remain silent as they talked. He knew that Miu was uncomfortable with her and was too polite to tell them.

Kenichi could not help but chuckled softly to himself as he recalled how adorable she looked when she twiddle with her fingers nervously when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

Well other than that, it was a very peaceful week for him, almost as if he had turned time and became an average, typical high school student. People were simply not interested in him ever since he was defeated at the hands of Tsukuba Senpai.

Of course, things were different when it was time to remove his uniform and don on his Gi, it was back to struggling to stay alive. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

The fact that now being normal student was rare and struggling constantly to stay alive was normal tickled him enormously. Ever since Miu had entered his world and became his world, everything became topsy turvy.

* * *

His masters at Ryouzanpaku had been training him hard since that mortifying defeat. Initially, he had questioned the reason for it.

Flashback,several days ago in the training room of Ryouzanpaku

_The Fighting Philosopher was sitting at the side of the training room, reading as he watched his disciple practiced throwing._

_It was nearing the end of the lesson and Kenichi looked totally worn out._

_"It's only a battle, Akisame Sensei. I don't see why you are making a big fuss out of it." Kenichi grumbled after he threw the stone statue or the "thrower" on the ground._

_"Do you think you would be as lucky as then?" Akisame asked flatly as he stroked his stiff moustache. "For most occasions when you battle, you are battling with your life. If you lose, your opponent will kill you. That is the world of martial arts. Anyway, since you still have the energy to complaint. Throw for another thousand times before you meet Ma Sensei." Akisame concluded as he went back to his reading._

End of Flashback

He still had difficulty throwing though, Kenichi thought grimly.

Sakaki sensei had taken up teaching him and had imparted skills to deal with Sport Karate users like Tsukuba effectively. He seemed to have a little more progress on was that skill and his footwork.

Kenichi sighed.

_He was really a dunce at martial arts._

The bell rang, indicating it was time for break.

A goofy wide smile was plastered on his face when he saw Miu carried her lunch box and approached him as the students began to leave the classroom to have their lunch outside.

Kenichi could overhear some of his classmates gossiping about them.

"Having lunch together again? I am sure they are lovers."

"I don't know but they are awfully close to each other."

Blushing slightly, Kenichi decided to focus his attentions in finding his lunchbox.

Miu was smiling happily at him, her large, innocent and blue eyes sparkled with joy as she sat next to him.

"Kenichi-san, you were daydreaming during lessons, won't you?" She chided lightly, her tone was playful rather than reproachful.

Kenichi scratched his head in embarrassment, with a goofy grin on his face as he laughed.

Miu laughed together with him, no doubt amused by his endearing reaction as her glaze softened.

Kenichi was conscious of his heart racing quickly at the sight of Miu and the slight flush on his face.

"Well, I suppose I should be paying attention to classes since my good friend is the top student." He teased as he grinned playfully.

Miu blushed slightly at his compliments and decided to focus on opening her lunch set.

Kenichi held her hand in his attempt to prevent her from opening it. To his astonishment, Kenichi felt an electrical current jolting him from their contact and he instantaneously dropped her hand.

When he had looked at Miu, he saw the bewilderment in her eyes as she looked unfocused. It was apparent that she had felt the same.

"I was going to suggest we have our lunch up at the roof instead." Kenichi suggested as he scratched his head nervously. He did not know how to smoothen this awkward situation.

"Um… sure." Miu answered simply as she took her lunch set and stood up. Miu had lowered her head, hiding her emotions from him.

Kenichi frowned at her lack of response.

"So that you'll be more comfortable." He added affectionately.

It was only then did she lift her head. He could see that her round and blue eyes were glowing with warmth.

"Thank you."She smiled sincerely. Her beam was like the sun coming up, basking him with warmth and contentment.

Kenichi nodded as he grinned in return. Seeing her pleased made him very contented.

_If I could, I would want to see her smile all the time._

They silently walked up to the roof, simply contented that they had each other for company and had felt no need for words.

* * *

Greenhouse, afternoon

Being in high spirits, Kenichi was whistling a happy tune as he meticulous watered every flower bed. He was not aware of a certain female brunette watching him intently as he worked.

"Kenichi," Izumi began unsurely as she clutched her skirt tightly, "Am I disturbing Furinjin-san and you when I joined you for lunch?"She questioned emotionally.

His whistling faltered as he stood up and looked at the meek girl standing a distance away from him. She looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

Kenichi was aware that he had to be careful about his words lest he hurt her feelings. He walked to her as he thought of a suitable answer.

"We are…We are just not accustomed to having another friend joining us for lunch." He answered as he scratched his head nervously.

He could see a flicker of disappointment before she turned away from him.

"Izumi, you are a nice person to be with. I really like the time we spend together." Kenichi added hurriedly, trying not to upset her. "Don't be upset. I'm not really good at comforting upset girls, Izumi. I should have taken lessons from my mum or my sister." He answered helplessly as he frowned hard.

The sight of Kenichi frowning in frustration was too much for Izumi to bear. After taking a glance at a frustrated Kenichi, she laughed, filling the greenhouse with pearls after pearls of laughter.

Kenichi was deeply relieved that she was laughing.

"I won't join you for lunch if it is really uncomfortable." Izumi smiled tenderly as she looked at him. Izumi was now inches away from him. "Thank you, Kenichi. You're a nice person to be with too." She gently placed her hand on his cheeks as her cheeks turned red a little but she did not take her eyes off him. Kenichi was taken aback by her intimate gesture. "Maybe a little too nice."Izumi added softly as she held his glaze. After a while, she broke the eye contact and went over to look at her plants as if nothing had happened between the two of them, leaving Kenichi froze on the spot.

When he finally broke out of his trance, Kenichi stammered that he was going to water the flower beds on the other side of the school, grabbed the watering can and headed out of the greenhouse.

* * *

Side building of the school, afternoon

Miu was walking happily past the side building towards the greenhouse when she heard the unmistakable sounds of someone beating up another.

She dashed towards the source and found a large built person punching and kicking his opponent who was laying on the ground as he took out his anger. Surround the area were fences and from the dents on the fences, she could guess that the bully had threw him onto the fence several times.

"What a weakling, are you sure you are a Judo fighter?I thought you will provide more entertainment than that weak legs."

"Stop! The fight is over." Miu shouted as she rushed forward to the victim. She threw the arm of the victim around her shoulder as she supported him. Tsukuba tried to grab her but she hit him off using her elbow.

"Interesting. What kind of move is that? I think you'll be more fun than him." He grinned as he rubbed his hand meaningfully.

Her dislike for him grew. She didn't like people who bullied others.

"Run."Miu said to the guy as she planted herself firmly in front of him and glared angrily at the bully.

Miu made it a point not to fight in school but she knew who he was. He was the same person who hurt Kenichi.

_He was going to pay for it._

She felt her anger radiating around her in thick dangerous aura as she perpared herself to punish him.

"Stop!"A familiar male voice rang through the quiet area.

Miu was shocked that anyone would come to this part of the school and even had the courage to stand up against the reknown bully in the school Tsukuba.

She turned around to look at the person and she smiled.

* * *

Side school building, afternoon.

_What on earth happened in the greenhouse? Girls are weird_, he thought as he touched the cheek where Izumi had placed her hand on. He felt his cheeks turning red.

Kenichi was walking towards a rather obsolete corner of the school as he was occupied with his thoughts. A well-built guy in Judo Gi limping past him caught his attention. He was badly beaten up. It was then when he had spotted a familiar petite blonde hair girl standing firmly in front of a huge guy as the thug smiled deviously. It was obvious that they were going to fight.

"Stop!" He shouted.

Kenichi did not have to think when he ran straight into Miu's defence.

Glaring at his opponent, he declared, "I will not let you hurt her. Fight me instead." He cast his watering can aside as he lowered himself into his fighting stance.

Tsukuba threw his head back and laughed. "You fought me and lost just a week ago. You forgot about that?"

The humiliating and painful defeat did not weaken his determination to protect Miu. "I didn't. I won't have you nearing her." He growled defensively.

"Kenichi-san, you are not strong enough to handle him." Miu spoke, her voice trembling with worry.

"I know, Miu-san. However, I won't let you fight him." He answered as his eyes narrowed in determination. He was not a man if he can't even protect the one he care for.

"Very well, if defeating you again is all I need to get to her. I don't mind the warm up."He smiled as he began to take steps and slanted his body. With a swift move, he punched without a warning.

Unlike the previous time, Kenichi was far more prepared to fight.

He immediately took a step to the side so that he was at his side when Tsukuba was doing a follow through. Tsukuba did a swift roundhouse kick and that caught him on his face before he could swiftly side step it.

_"Always get into the enemy's space. It would severely limit his movement and power."_

However it did not stopped Kenichi, before Tsukuba could attack him, Kenichi then took another step forward into Tsukuba's space and delivered the Yamazaki directly at his abdominal and jaws. The power of the blow had the huge bully pushed back for a distance.

As the bully slid across the ground from the impact, Kenichi saw that his centre of balance was leaning heavily on his right foot so he gave a firm low kick to his joint. A resounding "crack" could be heard.

_Did I just break his leg?_

It sent the bully leaning forward. Kenichi hesitated for a moment because he realised that he had enough strength to snap bones. Tsukuba took the opportunity to punch him and it had landed heavily on his face. He had put too much power to his throw, slowing his punch down and causing his centre of gravity to lean forward. It was perfect for a throw.

Without any hesitation, Kenichi grabbed his wrist and executed a perfect throw. Tsukuba was tossed firmly onto the ground. He went down like a felled tree and lay there. Tsukuba was stunned that he had been defeated.

"I have been beaten." He stammered. It was apparent he did not take the defeat well.

"Are you alright?" Miu asked worriedly as she rushed to his side. She was hesitant in touching his face because he was hurt.

Watching those beautiful blue eyes staring worriedly at him, Kenichi grinned as he assured her he was fine. He had been through worse.

Before she could respond, Kenichi was shocked when he saw Tsukuba pass out. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he kneeled down to check his pulse. He gave a sigh of relief when he realised that there was a pulse.

"He's alive." Kenichi muttered in relief as he sank onto the ground. Miu was chuckling in amusement as she watched the whole scene.

"It's so you, Kenichi-san." Miu beamed brightly.

Scratching his head embarrassingly in his usual endearing way, Kenichi laughed.

* * *

Training room of Ryouzanpaku, late afternoon

Kenichi was sitting in front of his masters as he recollected his first victory. Akisame, as usual, was stroking his moustache thoughtfully as he listen. He did not hide the surprise on his face when he heard how Kenichi had grown in the battle. It was no surprise that Kenichi had only grow through a battle maybe a little sparring would help speed up his growth and put his learning into the test.

"He is a prominent delinquent right?" Sakaki asked as he stared at his disciple.

Kenichi merely nodded.

"It will be the end of your peaceful days because they would be looking for you."

His disciple merely nodded instead of making a big reaction to the statement.

_He probably understood that there was no turning back for a person who wants to be a martial artist. His time was coming close. _Akisame pondered as he smiled.

"Sensei? Is it okay that I spend Sunday with my family this Sunday?It is after all , Mother's day." Kenichi asked as he twiddled with his thumb. It was apparent that he got that particular habit from Miu.

"Why not? We are not so inhuman to disallow you to spend more time with your family." Akisame answered , "But you must finished the training for that day on Saturday." he grinned.

Kenichi fliched lightly but he knew he should have expected that. He stood up and left the room so that he could change and clean up.

On his way, he met Miu carrying a load of dirty clothes.

"Miu-san, I will be spending my Sunday at home." He smiled brightly, happy at the prospect that he was going to have a break from training.

He swore he could see a flicker of disappointment crossed her face but it had immediately disappeared and she looked emotionless.

"It's Mother's day, Miu-san. I should spend time at home."

She looked rather lost for the moment. It suddenly dawned to him that Miu's parents were probably not around since he had never seen them and she had never spoken about them.

"If you don't mind, would you like to join me? It'll be a normal day at my place and you can meet my sister, Honoka."

"You have a younger sister?" She asked dreamily. "I always wanted to know how it feels to have a sibling." She asked as she swayed from side to side with joy.

Kenichi merely smiled as he scratched his head.

"Sunday? Alright." Miu beamed.

* * *

The Lair of the Eighth Fist, late afternoon

"Kisara, Tsukuba has been defeated by the Shirahama fellow." One of the underlings reported to their leader.

Their leader, the spiky red hair girl, merely smiled. "I knew he would be eventually. I should try to send some decent people to attempt to bring him in. Send for the three and ask them to hunt him down for me." She ordered. "This is going to be interesting." She smirked as she turned her attention back to her computer game.

There was a slight commotion outside and suddenly a tall, well built hooded guy strode into the room. He was wearing an identical glove to Kisara but it had the roman number of six on it.

The blonde advisor of Kisara immediately greeted the unexpected guest.

"Good afternoon, Hermit. What did our humble team do to be honoured with a visit by you?"

"I am under Odin's instructions to check on our latest addition. I heard from your man that you have a little problem on your hands?" He asked plainly. Hermit was the type who liked to cut the chase and get onto the point.

"It won't be a problem soon." She answered sharply as her eyes narrowed in anger. "If I have to, I would take him in personally."

"If you don't mind, I would like to be there when your lackeys attempt to take him in." Hermit concluded as he took his leave. "I would suggest taking your guards to see a doctor because they are all on the ground. They attacked me when I was coming in."

Kisara hissed as she clutched her fist tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for giving this fanfiction a chance. I'm planning to make a belated Mother's day special for a filler soon. Miu's going to spend time with Kenichi's family. I hope you like this chapter.**


	8. Mother's day with Shirahama

**Chapter 8: Mother's day with Shirahama**

* * *

"Are you really certain that you family wouldn't mind having me over when you are celebrating Mother's day?" Miu asked nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. Clad in a simple outfit of jeans and a causal top, with her long blonde hair looking slightly messy due to the light wind, she was an image of beauty even though the girl was feeling jittery.

Her edginess made her good friend, Shirahama Kenichi, chuckled lightly.

It was Sunday morning and they were making their way to Shirahama's residence.

_Good grief, Miu looked as if she was about to meet her future in-laws_, he thought inwardly as he watched Miu carrying on her nervous charade. Miu was still toying with her fingers uneasily as she stared blankly at the ground.

"Relax, Miu-san. I have informed my parents and they are glad to have you here, "Kenichi assured as he laid a comforting hand on her small shoulder. Despite of the assurance, Kenichi could still read disbelief and worry in her sky blue eyes when she looked at him and he continued, "They are simply glad that I am finally introducing my friends to them. They were always a bit worried that I didn't have friends in here." He admitted honestly as he scratched his head.

The look of slight discomfort on his face made her lips curl upwards.

"My grandfather was happy to know that I had a friend too. Remember the first time I introduced you to grandfather?" Miu asked lightly as the smile on her face grew at the memory.

He had remembered it all too well, he thought as he began to scratched the back of his head as he grimaced at the same memory that brought a smile to his good friend's lips.

"I believe Elder was smiling when you introduce me to him." He added as the grimace on his face grew.

"He was happy seeing you, Kenichi-san. You were the first friend that I brought home." Miu beamed blissfully.

"I am sure my parents would be as pleased as Elder." He assured with a sincere smile. Miu smiled happily in response.

* * *

They had finally stopped when they had reached the gates of an average modern Japanese house. It looked no different from the other houses along the same street yet it stood out because of its lush green garden peeking out from the low walls.

Unlike the other families, it was obvious that the Shirahama family had put a lot of effort in growing their garden. There were a wide variety of shrubs and plants growing magnificently, bringing vibrancy and colour to the seemingly dull neighbourhood. Miu could not identify most of the plants since she did not share the passion for plants as much as Kenichi but it had delighted her enormously to be basked in the radiance of Mother Nature. After all even though Ryouzanpaku had a large yard, it was bare except for the large overgrown bonsai plant.

"Beautiful." It was all she could manage as she looked around her as she took in the picturesque sight and the floral scent in the garden. Admiration and awe was apparent in those glowing azure eyes as they darted excitedly around. Kenichi stood quietly aside as he watched Miu admire the garden and the sight of her made him glow.

"What is this flower? The shade of red is so uncommon. It's pale red." Miu exclaimed suddenly as she pointed to the unusual bush filled with large beautiful pale red roses. Red roses are traditionally the same shade as blood. This was much lighter yet it was not light as Champagne roses which were of a creamy shade.

"That is a hybrid rose. My dad grew it and named it after my mum." Kenichi beamed widely as he introduced the special rose. "He said that my mum reminded him of a rose, alluring yet dangerous. Red roses represented passionate love while Champagne roses represented friendship. When my dad presented her with the rose, he told her he wanted to offer her a steady friendship and an enduring sweet and heart-warming love since the shade of colour is roughly in between." Kenichi smiled dreamily. It was the same type of relationship he wanted to offer Miu but it had to wait.

"Apparently the Shirahama men have green thumb." Miu beamed as she followed him. From the smile on his face, she knew that Kenichi simply adored his father. Kenichi smiled as he opened the door for her and introduced her to his world.

"Welcome to my home, Miu-san." He smiled as he held the door for her.

The quarters looked very well maintained and cosy. Was this what an modest household's home looked like? Miu reflected as she entered and looked around. She felt so strange in this environment since she was never raised in a normal family. Miu was an orphan who was brought up by her grandfather who knew no other life than being a martial artist. She only had a family when the others had joined them and settled together in Ryouzanpaku which was essentially a place to practice martial arts rather than a home.

The room was small yet spacious, eggshell white walls and high ceiling gave made it that way. Light and air was streaming in from the little windows on the roof, making the room very comfortable. There was stairs at the side leading up to the next level of the house and along the stairs were decorated with photographs of the family. She had spotted pictures of Kenichi growing through various stages of his life, from a small toddler to the young man he was now. Kenichi placed his shoes neatly at the side of the room where a bench and a shoe closet stood. Miu followed her host's example and placed her shoes there. She spotted three other pairs of footwear of different sizes.

Kenichi dumped his keys on the side table as he waited patiently for Miu. He understood her curiosity and wanted to give her the space. After Miu had carefully placed her shoes beside his, he spoke, "My family are in the living room. Let me introduce you to them. This way, please." Kenichi smiled as he gestured her to a larger room.

She could see that this was the place that the family like to dwell since there was a bit of domestic mess, books and other assortments of things were seen lying around. A large television was seen at the opposite wall and glass coffee table was placed in between the television and the large white couch. Two white armchair was placed on both sides of the large couch and they were facing the coffee table. The room was painted in the same colour.

This was where Miu met his parents. Sitting at the armchair was a petite lady. She was too absorbed in her task of sewing clothes that she did not notice that there were guests. Most of her hair was tied up neatly in a single ponytail, except for those natural curls that were sticking out from both sides of her head. She had a rather sharp face with clear onyx eyes that were narrowed in concentration. She could see the striking resemblance between Kenichi and his mother. He looked exactly like her, except for his eyebrows. He even had her unruly hair.

A medium size man was sitting quietly on the couch and his back was facing them.

"Father and Mother, I am home. This is my friend, Furinjin Miu." Kenichi briefly introduced after he caught the attention of his parents. The woman had looked up, a flicker of surprise had crossed her face but it was immediately replaced by a heart-warming sincere smile. The man had set his papers down and turned around and looked at the new occupants of the room. He looked like a typical Japanese Father, stoic and strict, especially with his stiff square jaw. Miu now knew where Kenichi got his eyebrows from. The man had similar eyebrows as him, she smiled inwardly. It was cute to see some family resemblance.

"I am Furinjin Miu. It is nice to meet you, Uncle and Aunty."

"I am glad to meet you." Kenichi's father Mototsugu answered in his deep rumbling voice with a slight shadow of a smile.

Saori, Kenichi's mother, stood up and smiled at Miu kindly. "I am happy to have you joining us today. You are the first friend that Kenichi had introduced to us. Come and join us for breakfast. Honoka, Kenichi's sister should be joining both of you soon"Saori smiled sincerely.

Miu now knew where he inherited that sincere heart warming smile and personality from.

"Thank you." She answered meekly as she smiled sweetly as she followed the woman into their kitchen. There were a pile of hot steamy pancakes on one huge plate and a jar of maple syrup. A few empty clean plates were stacked neatly aside for those who wished to use them.

"Pancakes!" Kenichi shouted in excitement as he rubbed his hands. He loved them.

Before they could help themselves to the food, they heard rapid and footsteps of someone bounding down the steps.

"Onii-chan, are you home?" A loud feminine voice rang through the room before the speaker appeared. The speaker appeared, beaming widely at her elder brother as she threw her arms around her brother. Miu was surprised to see that she looked exactly like her elder brother with the exception of her eyebrows, which she took her mother's. It made her giggled lightly when she noticed she had the same unruly hair as her brother and her mother. The hairdo was definitely a Shirahama trait.

Kenichi did not seem to be bothered by her excitement which strongly suggested that Honoka had always been an active and lively girl.

The excitement was replaced by suspicion when Honoka realised there was a stunning girl beside him, grinning cheerfully at her. She didn't expect that her brother's friend would be a girl and there was just something strange in the way her brother looked at his good friend. It was a mixture of admiration and something else and that was sufficient to evoke the overly-protective nature of her.

Her round onyx eyes had narrowed slightly into a glare.

"Miu-san, this is my irritating younger sister, Honoka." He beamed brightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Honoka pulled a face at her brother in response, inciting a chuckle from him.

The blonde girl was beaming from ear to ear as she bend down a little so that she was on the same eye level as her.

The size of her asserts pissed her off.

"Hi, I am Furinjin Miu. I am glad to meet you." She smiled warmly as she stuck out her hand.

Honoka glared at her hand for a while. Conscious that her mother was still around and she had to be a nice host, she took it unwillingly with a slight grimace on her face.

"You are really adorable." Miu beamed as she swayed from side to side. Kenichi was sniggering from Miu's antics.

"You wouldn't say that when she is mad at you." Kenichi chuckled as he pinched her cheek playfully .Honoka jumped nimbly and swatted his head before pulling a face. Kenichi pulled the identical face back at her and it made Honoka frowned.

Watching the two siblings made her laughed. She had never seen Kenichi behaving so childishly. It was absolutely adorable.

* * *

"So is Big Chest girl going with us?" Honoka asked hostilely as she folded her arms and climbed onto her seat at the dining table. Her brother was already helping himself to the pancake after he had offered some of them to Miu. Miu had taken several and was eyeing them with great fascination and was oblivious of the conversation taking place on the dining table.

"Have you decided where we are going? " Kenichi asked curiously as he chewed his food. It was delicious! He cast a side glance at Miu and was glad to see that she had enjoyed her pancakes. She was beaming blissfully after taking a bite of the soaked pancakes.

It must be sweet enough for her, he thought cheerfully before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Amusement park? It has been a long while since we went there as a family. Father agreed." She answered flatly as she eyed Miu with mild distaste.

"Would Mother like it?" Kenichi asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"As long as we can spend a day out together, Mother would be happy."

Breakfast was over soon without much drama. Miu felt a bit out of place when she realised that she did not have to do the dishes after the meal.

"Allow me, Miu-san. You are a guest." Kenichi smiled as he began doing the plates as Honoka clean up the kitchen.

"I am accustomed to doing such chores." Miu protested.

"Leave them to their task, Miu since they hardly volunteer to do the chores and come sit with me at the living room." Saori added as she came to the kitchen to inspect on her children. She was smiling warmly as she led Miu to the living room.

"Thank you for the meal. I really like your pancakes, Aunty. They were really nice." Miu smiled dreamily at how sweet it was with the maple syrup.

The dreamily expression on her face made Saori chuckled as she sat on the couch and gestured her to do the same.

Miu obediently sat gracefully beside her.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. It is Kenichi's favourite." Saori smiled warmly as she observed the girl. Miu was a fine young lady."You do household chores at home?"

"Yes. I managed the household because they aren't anyone else who can do it. I live with my Grandfather and several others."

"It must have been tough studying and managing the household chores. I can imagine how much time is needed since I spend most of my time just making sure that the house is neat. I am very sure they spend most of the time messing it up as I spend cleaning." She smiled wistfully.

Miu was laughing lightly.

"You did a great job maintaining it."

"Thank you. You are such a sweet girl. I am glad that he has a friend like you."

Miu's face turned slightly red as she blushed from Saori's kind compliments.

It was then did Kenichi and Honoka enter the room. They looked a bit wet and from their mildly irritated expression on their face, Saori had guessed that they must have a water fight in the kitchen.

Staring at her children with disapproval clearly written on her face, she was glad to see that her children had became very nervous.

"We did clean up, Mother. The kitchen is dry. I am heading up to my room. Miu, want to see my room?" Kenichi added hurriedly as he scratched his head. He was anxious to leave since he was the only one at the receiving end of his mother's glare after that traitor Honoka had silently made a successful getaway to her room.

Miu was giggling at the scene. _It was so endearing._

Miu was not surprised to see that his room looked as if it had gone through a hurricane. Books and clothes were left scattered messily on the floor. His bed was left messily unmade. A desk could be seen adjacent to the bed on the opposite wall. A large closet stood opposite the desk.

"This is my room." He said uneasily as he scratched his head. "Well, as you can see, I haven't really clean up the room. Would you give me a minute?" He asked as he picked up all the clothes lying on the floor and threw it into his cupboard then he picked all the books and placed them messily on his desk.

Miu chuckled at his meaning of cleaning up. He had just moved all his mess to another place.

"You are as bad as your master, Kenichi." Miu laughed happily as she helped him to stack the books neatly on the shelf.

"Guide to dating?" She questioned curiously as she read the cover of the book. It was lying open, indicating that Kenichi was reading it.

Kenichi hurriedly snatched the book with flustered face before she could read what he was reading earlier.

"Are you trying to date someone?" Miu asked flatly. Her cheeks were slightly puffed up.

"Um…no." He added nervously as he tried to busy himself packing his books so that he could avoid the conversation.

The tension in the room grew thick.

Suddenly, Miu sighed.

"Promise me that you will still remain as my friend even though you are dating." She added softly as she lowered her head. For some strange reason, she felt her as if her gut had twisted at the image of a girl being with Kenichi. She reasoned that she was feeling possessive because she was afraid that she would lose her only friend.

_She is upset that she will lose her friend when I date huh?_ He thought disappointedly.

Gently tipped Miu's head up so that she was looking at him, he answered firmly, "Miu-san, you were always there for me even though I'm a coward and a loser. I won't give up our friendship for anything. You will have to put up with me because I will be in your life for a very long time."

Miu went back to the task of stacking his books in embarrassment.

"By the way, I don't like Izumi that way. She is a good friend to talk to." He added before he went back to his task.

For some strange reason, her mood had lightened considerably.

* * *

Her eyes were round with wonderment as she tried to take in the scene in front of her. The place was swarming with people. Little children were dragging their parents to the various rides. There were families riding some mild ride. Along a side, there was a long trail of stores that rewarded the players with prizes when they had thrown the hoops well or shot accurately. Children were screaming and shouting excitedly. There was a mixture of smell of food and sweat in the was here at the amusement park with the Shirahama family. Out of many novel rides, only one particular ride had caught her attention. Two gigantic and dangerous loops could be seen from a far. She could see a cart plunging rapidly down before twisting and turning at rapid speed then going through the loops. It looked exciting! She wanted to tell Kenichi that she wanted to try that ride when she noticed that Honoka had a dreamily expression on her face when she stared at the same ride.

To her amusement, Honoka had started dragging her reluctant brother towards that ride. Kenichi in turn was dragging both of them away from it and Honoka had difficulty persuading her brother.

"Onii-Chan, I want to sit on the roller coaster!"

"I don't want to."

"ONII-CHAN!" She bellowed as she grabbed his legs.

"I don't want to die so early." He answered.

"Kenichi-san, why don't all of us sit on the ride? I want to try that ride too and Honoka is looking forward to it."Miu interceded. She was staring at him hopefully with those large innocent blue eyes. It was too much for Kenichi to bear. Turning away so that he could hide his blush, he grudgingly agreed.

Honoka, for the first time, smiled shyly at Miu for her help.

"Let me go and inform father and mother." He answered as he went ahead to his parents.

Apparently, Saori wanted to go to the ride too and Mototsugu had no choice but to follow.

They were strapped into their seats as the attendant lowered the safety harness and the bar for them to hold onto. Since the ride was three to a seat, Kenichi, Honoka and Miu sat together, leaving their parents to sit together in the cart behind of them.

Miu had noticed that Kenichi was stiff with fear and she chuckled. Honoka, on the other hand, was absolutely excited about the ride.

The ride began at snail pace as it began its accent. Miu now had the bird's eye view of the amusement park. It was quite a nice view.

The cart had finally reached its peak.

With a "Whoosh" the cart began it's decent.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"WHEEEE!"

Kenichi was screaming in fear while his sister was shouting in excitement. She knew no excitement like this! She totally loved the speed and the excitement and decided to join in and scream too.

Miu was severely disappointed when the ride ended very soon.

"Again! Let's go on the ride again!" Honoka shouted animatedly as she jumped excitedly.

"I feel a bit wobbly legs."

"Onii-chan." She began with pleading puppy eyes.

"I think father wants to try his hand in winning the prize." Kenichi added as he hurriedly dragged his sister towards their parents. They were heading towards the trail of stores.

An assortment of prizes stood behind the counter. Mototsugu picked one store that required a gun.

"Anything you particularly want?" He asked his wife.

"Try that huge teddy bear. It looks cute." She smiled as she pointed to a large teddy bear.

The person at the counter laughed. He had met many who attempted to bring it home but all had faild.

He nodded and shot.

All five shots were bull eyes.

The shock on the attendant face and the smile on his wife lips were more than enough to reward his efforts. He grinned happily as he took the prize from that attendant's hand and gave it to his delighted wife.

The store owner was sweating when he realised that he had a professional on his hands. He was going to make a loss.

"Father! I want that too!" Honoka shouted excitedly pointing to a cute huge dog plush toy.

Mototsugu paid and took up the gun.

Within moments, Honoka was hugging the gift happily.

Mototsugu noticed that Miu was rather quiet. She was staring intensely at something. Following her line of vision and realised that she was staring at an adorable big kitty plush toy.

He set down money again and shot.

Mototsugu gave that prize to Miu as a gift and she was all teary eyed when she took it.

"Whatever that makes everyone happy." He chuckled with his deep voice as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Saori was beaming when she saw that Miu was indeed very happy.

They had sat in several more rides; however the most enjoyable one was playing bumper cars.

All of them had a hell of a time sending each other's car skidding across the floor. Miu was giggling when she and Honoka had ganged up and crashed Kenichi from two opposite sides.

"Not fair! I am going to have my payback!" Kenichi growled as he tried to bump Miu or Honoka. However, every time he tried to pick up enough speed to crash into either on of them, the other one had crashed onto him, drastically reducing his velocity. He watched in amusement as his father tried to avoid being crashed by his determined wife. They were speeding across the place. He had to tip his hat to his father because of his brilliant skills on the bumper car to avoid the persistent attempts.

After that ride, they were totally famished from all the playing and had headed to a restaurant to eat.

It was a lively affair since Kenichi and Honoka liked to bicker a lot. She had begun to include her into it.

Miu felt so protected, cared for and accepted being with the Shirahama family. She now understood why Kenichi has such a simple outlook to life since he grew up in such a loving family.

* * *

The day had came to the end. It was time for Miu to go back."I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for everything." Miu said as she bowed as she prepared to leave. She was hugging the Kitty plush toy tightly. They were back to Shirahama's residence after their meal and they had enjoyed several rounds of ice-cream as they had chatted.

"You are welcome, Miu. Visit us anytime you like. We would love seeing you again." Saori added as she smiled.

"Do me a favour; continue to take care of my son. It would be the best gift for me."

"I will." Miu smiled as she left with Kenichi by her side, waving happily at them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I had fun writing this chapter since Miu never gets to experience being a normal person. Enjoy your week.**


	9. The End Of His Peaceful Days

**Chapter 9- The end of his peaceful days**

* * *

**Ryozanpaku, night**

_"Thank you for such a wonderful day."_

Propped gently with the pillow under her chest, Miu was lying flat on her tummy with her long blonde hair flowed like a curtain around her, fingering her new bedtime buddy with a blissful smile on her face. She was sincerely touched when she had received the adorable kitty plush toy as a gift from Kenichi's father The joy from being wholly accepted by the Shirahama family did not surpassed the bliss when she received a gift from her only friend. Standing on her study desk was a champagne rose in a jar of water. Miu beamed tenderly as she looked at the simple flower.

* * *

Flashback

_Miu was grinning happily to herself as she hugged the Kitty plush toy tightly to her chest, to the right of her, Kenichi was walking silently next to her, enjoying the cool night breeze. Kenichi knew it was safe for Miu to walk home by herself but being fiercely protective of his only friend and simply for the sake of extending the time he was spending with her, he was very insistent in walking her back to Ryouzanpaku instead of just into her district where she was very familiar with._

_Suddenly, she had sensed that Kenichi had stopped. Miu looked up, expecting to see the regal old doors of Ryouzanpaku but she realised that there was a distance to it. Turning back to Kenichi in confusion, she was surprised to see Kenichi being slightly nervous. The raven-hair guy was hiding something behind his back as he shifted uncomfortably._

_"This is for you." Kenichi muttered as he presented her with beautiful champagne rose. She was taken back by his sudden gift. She raised her blonde eyebrows and watched him quizzically." Well, Champagne rose means enduring friendship. Would you accept it?" Kenichi asked earnestly as he extended his hand and presented her with a simple champagne rose. He was offering a promise of long lasting friendship to her in a way he knew best to assure her. He had a anxious smile on his lips as he looked at Miu in desperate hope that he did it right._

_She took the flower with tears of bliss welling up in her eyes and a wide joyful smiled on her face as she fixed her large blue eyes at the guy in front of her. He was not scratching his head in embarrassment as Kenichi normally would in this situation but was staring intensely back at her with his passionate onyx eyes. She felt the tears making their decent down her cheeks and was surprised to feel his calloused hand brushing them lightly off._

_Kenichi was chuckling lightly when he read the astonishment in her large blue eyes._

_"You remind me of a beautiful little girl I met when I was young in another town. She had tears welling up in her eyes and a great smile on her face. "Kenichi answered passionately as he smiled tenderly at her._

_Miu had lowered her head meekly as the blush on her face grew deeper as she hugged the two precious gifts closer to her._

_"I -san, you were always there for me even though I am so different from other girls. I wouldn't give up our friendship for anything and you better be prepared to have me there in your life for a very long time." She smirked as she looked up to see his reaction. Her good friend was laughing._

_"I wonder why that sounds so familiar." He grinned fiercely as he watched his friend burst into delightful peals of laughter that warmed his entire heart._

_"It sounds better than yours, Kenichi-san. Just admit it." She smirked as her sky blue eyes glowed cheerfully. In response, Kenichi merely raised his hands in a silent surrender as he grinned blissfully._

* * *

At the recollection, Miu gently fished a small item out from her pocket. In the shimmery and pale moonlight, she smiled softly as she tenderly fingered the almost brand new small orange kitty cat badge. Miu then took the badge and placed it neatly next to the flower before she crawled under her blanket and slumber peacefully; dreaming of the exciting sights, sounds and smells of the amusement park.

* * *

**Streets, night**

Kenichi was whistling gaily as he walked briskly down a rather quiet and isolated road back to his house. The distance between Ryozanpaku and his home gave him the perfect time to think about everything that had happened. His extraordinarily cool reaction to Sakaki Sensei's statement several afternoons ago made him realised that despite his lack of talent, he had already resigned himself to the path of being a martial artist and only till death would martial arts be able to relinquish its hold on him.

Was it what he wanted?

Yes, since he wanted the power to defend the weak, protect the ones he love and uphold his morals. He had already passed the point of no return and he trusts his masters implicitly to do everything they could to help him be victorious and thus be alive. Moreover, it was the one thing that would continue to bind Miu and him together.

As for his relationship with Miu, Kenichi planned to be stronger than Miu before he could tell her of his feelings. He had to be able to protect her before he could initiate anything. He sighed as he looked up into the clear starry sky. It would be in a distant future, but with hard work, he would eventually get there.

Kenichi was too wrapped up being introspective that he failed to realise that he was no longer alone. A certain short spiky hair boy hiding in the shadows was silently directing his followers towards the oblivious with a wide ambitious smile plaster on his face.

The sudden flash of a shadow of someone attempting to hit him was the only warning Kenichi had gotten. Kenichi tried to duck to the right but he had felt the blow of the crowbar contacting heavily on his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain as he instinctively strike the aggressor under his chin with his wrist at the same time, disarmed that same attacker with an elbow to the pressure point before finally hitting him down onto the ground. All were done swiftly with one hand as he took out another thug who had hit him at his back with a bat with the other hand.

_Shit!_

An attacker had caught him unaware by kicking him hard on his abdomen. Kenichi had broken his leg when he had bended and grabbed his leg before jumping up to knee him firmly on the head. The impact of his knee upon the attacker's head had thrown him flat on the ground and that attacker had immediately passed out from the attack. Kenichi had no time to check if he was still alive because a group of four assailants was advancing menacingly towards him from four directions.

He reacted before he could think, ducking all the blows swiftly since their attacks were slower than the attacks he usually had grown accustomed to and mentally singled the weak link out. He waited for the opportunity to grab his punch as he continued to step away from all the attacks.

Finally, the moment! The aggressor was putting too much power into his punch, thus his centre of gravity was leaning to the front. Kenichi grabbed his slow punch and using his forward shifting of his centre of gravity and the attacker's follow through momentum and tossed the guy effortlessly at the others who had converged and was mounting an attack together, effectively sending all of them crashing painfully down. Kenichi spun quickly around on his heels in preparation to take on any new attacks.

A large ring of thugs were closing forebodingly on him as they held their weapons with evil eerily grins that he was all too familiar with on their faces. He held his ground, determined not to lose his head as he began to think through his lessons with his teachers. They would always dropped nuggets of important information on keeping alive while they were training him. He was very sure either Akisame or Sakaki would have taught him something to get out of this predicament.

_"Always take their leader down; it would deal a severe damage to the team's morale."_

Kenichi inwardly smiled as he devised a plan to get out of there unharmed. He had to identify the leader and Lady Luck was shining on him.

"Shirahama,there is just too many of us. You can't beat us. Join Ragnarok or die resisting." The spiky head growled as he smirked deviously. Despite being the smallest of all, he commanded the whole operation.

He must be quite good with martial arts, Kenichi deduced logically after a quick glance. He needed a plan. Martial artist usually have pride.

"I didn't think Ragnarok would be so weak until they need to send so many people to take in just one person. I guess it's because you are just too weak to fight with me alone." Kenichi hissed as he looked at the small spiky hair guy as he stood upright, appearing to be relaxed as he faced the small leader of this group. Despite his carefree appearance, he was keeping a tight watch at everyone around him.

"Always take down the leader when you face a group so that you will reduce the morale of the group."

The little spiky hair guy turned red at his comment but before he could utter a suitable reply, Kenichi took the opportunity to strike a surprised attack at the spiky hair guy. As usual, he had covered his face with his arms to block his attack but he had used the Yamazaki on him, punching him heavily on his abdominal, sending Koga, his opponent crashing onto the wall behind him with a loud crash as his body imprinted its shape onto the wall.

It had infuriated his opponent more. As Koga struggled to keep himself straight, he yelled at his followers to keep their distance while he would force him to submit. Kenichi smiled inwardly, seeing how well his plan was working. He now had to defeat the leader instead of a huge group of people. Kenichi took the time in which Koga was taking a breather and moved towards the leader so that he could close the space between him and distanced himself from the group of thugs.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Koga spat as he did a forward kick.

_A kicker?_ He thought as he moved into his space, thus constraining his opponent and the power he could unleash. Koga tried to follow through with a round house kick, but Kenichi had ducked and he delivered a sweep on his supporting leg, causing Koga to collapse like a tree. His head had crashed onto the ground hard and he had passed out from the impact. Watching their leader falling, his followers had scurried away like dogs with their tails under their legs. Without any backward glance, they had run away, leaving their leader behind. No one had noticed that Kenichi had run away after delivering that blow.

_I am so freaking lucky_, he thought as he raced back home. I should not have let his guard down; he berated himself furiously as he quietly sneaked back into his house by climbing gracefully and quickly up the wall of his house into his room via the window.

He felt it was better to avoid his family since he was hurt from the quick trip. He was hurt, but was not as hurt as he imagined to be as he took quite a lot of blows from his opponent, it was then did he realised that being attacked by Appachai sensei did have some uses since his body, which was used to blows that had more power than those feeble attempts with a crowbar, was really built to deal with such attacks. Kenichi shuddered as he thought of Appachai sensei punching him as he climbed into his bed and prepared to rest early in anticipation of a more strenuous day with more perilous skirmishes with stronger ruffians after this battle he had, well on top of his training.

I_ know something bad is going to happen tomorrow_. He thought before falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**Ryouzanpaku**

"Appachai has a bad feeling." The giant muttered like a broken tape as he crouched near the overgrown bonsai plant after Miu had left for school.

"Should Appachai go check on Kenichi?" He asked innocently as he pointed at himself. He was about to make a leapt when Akisame answered.

"Kenichi would be fine." Akisame assured as he looked at the worried olive-skin giant. Anyone who could read would realise that Akisame was lying through his teeth since he had been reading his novel upside down for about an hour.

"Appachai really has a bad feeling." Appachai answered dejectedly as he crouched close to the ground, drawing circles on the soil with his finger as he stared at the soil worriedly.

Emotionlessly, Shigure presented him with a straw doll, a nail and a hammer.

"Good luck charm." She answered dispassionately as she walked away. "Hammer it a thousand times." Appachai beamed like a child with sweets as he got to work immediately. "Appa Appa Appa." He sang as he hammered the doll firmly on the old bonsai tree.

* * *

**The lair of the eight fist**

"Kicker Koga has returned back. He has been defeated by Shirahama Kenichi. There is still no message from the other two from the technique team. Ukita and Takeda have yet to report in, Lady Kisara." One of the followers reported to their seemingly calm leader. She had issued orders to have the technique trio to bring Shirahama in at all cost several days ago.

The leader who was lying in her huge armchair slowly sat up as she cast an emotionless glance at the cowering follower whose knees were shaking like leaves.

Her eyes narrowed angrily. The followers recognised the look; it was the warning of the explosion of anger which was coming soon. "You ask them to launch an attack today. After a battle yesterday, Shirahama Kenichi would be weaker. Ask them to take him down at all cost today!" She commanded firmly as she aimed a powerful kick at the punching bag, the bag disintegrated at the contact. The sight of such power sent her minions scurrying away like little mice.

"Don't we need to inform Hermit about the offensive? He wants to observe the whole thing." The blonde second in command asked formally. It was under Odin's instructions that he had come to observe. It was not prudent to enrage the first fist.

"No, I will handle him personally if they cannot. I will not have Hermit interfering. Shirahama will submit at my hands!" She growled as she clenched fist hard, causing her knuckles shone white.

Her second-in-command nodded his head curtly. He would respect her decisions for now.

* * *

**School, morning**

"Lady Kisara wants the job done today; Takeda. She does not seem too pleased." The rather large muscular guy with sunglasses muttered in deep irritation as he looked at his seemingly calm partner. Takeda had tied his long blue hair in a high ponytail, highlighting his rather good looks. How he envied him sometimes, he thought as he shook his head.

"I suppose she would since Shirahama's presence had scared off a lot of Ragnarok-wannabes. It's bad for the morale too." Takeda answered with a carefree smile on his face as chewed on the straw. "I would like to meet him too. I heard things about him like how he likes to jump into defence of his friends." Takeda answered as he swiped his offending fringe with his right hand.

"I heard that he is in gardening club." Ukita murmured as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Think we will see him if we paid a visit to the greenhouse?" he asked with an evil grin.

Takeda merely shrugged. He could not care less. He did not have means to deal underhand methods like Ukita so he left him to his devices.

* * *

The dark hair guy ,with curls sticking oddly at the side of his head, was frantically racking his brains for ways to heal himself without worrying too many people as he wore on his shirt. Well, he did not need the assistance of Akisame since it wasn't that bad but he didn't want to attend his practices injured as his practices would always teeter along the fine edge of death and needed at least Miu's help and he knew it full well. Feeling a little edgy after the ambush the night before, he pondered if anything drastic was going to happen in school. Kenichi appreciated the short peacefully days in school and he felt as if he was now dragged into a larger picture. Sighing, he finished dressing, grabbed his sling bag and ran out of the house to meet Miu at the familiar bend near the school.

His good friend was walking quietly towards school when he had caught up with her. Miu was in a very good mood since she was humming a cheerily tune as she walked. The sight of her lifted his spirits immediately and he greeted her with a warm smile on his face, without a single trace of the dread of another action-packed day.

"Good morning, Kenichi-san. Did you manage to get enough sleep?" Miu enquired politely with a wide smile plastered on her face. She was looking intently at him with those alluring round azure eyes and the adorable expression on her face instantly reduced him into a blubbering idiot as he blushed furiously.

"Um… great!" He stuttered as he cursed inwardly for how utterly stupid he had sounded. Miu was just smiling at him for goodness sake! He growled inwardly as he scratched his head nervously.

"I really appreciate allowing me to join your family for an outing. It was really great and Honoka is so cute!" She beamed brightly as she tightened her hands into fists as she made her usual so-cute expression.

"It's really nothing. They liked you a lot too. You are welcome to my place at all times." He grinned nervously as the blush on his face grew and he began to scratch his head furiously with increasing unease." I really can't believe that no one had invited you over to their house before." Kenichi added suddenly.

Miu started to fiddle with her finger nervously. "I didn't have a friend back then."

_What?!_

"The students from the other school thought I was just too…different." The word was uttered so softly that he could not really hear as her head looked so forlorn that it made his heart ached.

"You are so _special_, Miu. You are great in everything. You don't know how lucky I am to have you as a friend." He assured as he placed a hand on her arm. "Is that why you behave and dressed differently in school?"

Kenichi realised that he had hit a sore spot.

"I really want to fit in, Kenichi." Her eyes turned red a little. "Everyone was pointing at me and saying mean stuffs about me when I am being me."

"I heard this from someone. Why strive to be mediocre when you were born to soar? You are great the way you are, you shouldn't change it." He added tenderly as he smiled and removed her spectacles and kept it in his bag." With eyesight like yours, it is a bit strange to wear glasses, don't you think? It is their loss that they don't have such an amazing person as a friend."

Miu laughed as her blush deepened. A tender smile was on her face when Kenichi cast a side glance at her.

* * *

They were conscious of all the stares Miu was receiving when she had entered the classroom as the Miu he adored and fell in love with. Her long blonde hair was left flowing smoothly down her shoulders, she had only left her pin which clipped up some of the offending fringe, leaving only one trademark fringe sticking out.

Everyone was flabbergasted when they watch her literally skipped into the classroom with a broad smile on her face.

Kenichi caught several drooling male classmates and cursed privately that he had just made it even more difficult to chase Miu since she now had even more admirers.

_Great!_ He thought but it did not dampen his spirits seeing that she was happier in school this way.

"Furinjin-san, I didn't think you will look so beautiful without your glasses." One of the female classmates said excitedly as she ushered a nervous Miu to a seat.

"Thank you," She blushed as their classmates began to involve her in their conversations.

Miu shot an unsure glance at Kenichi as if seeking his approval to join them.

Kenichi made the decision for her by encouraging her with a smile and a nod was delighted that she did join them for a chat with an unsure smile on her face. She soon eased in very well and the rest of his class had flocked around Miu to talk to her. It was then when he had turned his attention back to his desk.

He spotted a note and a foreign book on his desk and it had made him curious.

Satisfied that Miu was not going to need him at any moment since she was enjoying herself, he satisfy his curiosity by picking up the note and reading it.

We have your friend. Meet us at the roof alone if you want her safe.

He hurriedly picked the book up and flipped to its first page.

_Izumi._

Someone has held her hostage!

I need to save her.

Without a second thought, he wanted to dash out of the classroom but at that moment, his teacher had decided to enter the class. He would have to wait till the class finished the greeting before he could leave the classroom.

Minutes felt like hours when he had to wait for order to return to the classroom as his classmates returned back to their seats before they finally greeted.

He hurriedly request to be excused to head to the gents and dashed out of the classroom.

In his hurry, Kenichi had accidently dropped his badge in the corridor when he was rushing up the stairs towards the roof. Reaching the roof in record time, Kenichi had throw the door open with all his might and took in the scene before him.

"Kenichi!"

Izumi was sitting on the ground, fear shining in her round onyx orbs when she met his worried glaze. A hopeful smile broke out on her face when she saw that he had come.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Shirahama Kenichi .Aren't you a midget for someone who has defeated Tsukuba? I am Ukita, thrower of the Technique Trio. Join Ragnarok or fight." The huge guy said menacingly as he rubbed his fists meaningfully.

He searched the area and saw another lean guy with blue hair standing aside. Both of them were his opponent and they looked strong.

"You want me, let her leave." He commanded as he walked to her side. He was satisfied to see that she was alright. "Go back to class. I'll be okay." Kenichi smiled as he gently told the frightened girl. Izumi saw the determination in his eyes and nodded. Picking herself slowly, casting a second glance at him, she left.

When the sound of the door clicking shut could be heard, he growled, "I will never join Ragnarok."

"Die then." Ukita answered as he attacked him. Kenichi tried to evade but he was just too slow, as a result, Ukita had managed to grab him and was now about to throw him. Without any thought, Kenichi had wrapped his legs around his body, preventing him from hurling him away and disabling the bulky guy from doing anything else.

The sight tickled him. Takeda must admit even though the method is rather eccentric, it was effective in disabling his partner. Apparently he wasn't as weak as he looked and he was not surprised to see that his chuckling had enraged his hot-tempered partner. It made his partner become more persistent in his attempts in wrenching the smaller guy off him.

Kenichi had still managed to keep a deathly hold on his body, further enraging Ukita.

With a roar, he ran backwards into the fences behind him in his desperate attempt to get rid of him. He detangled himself from Ukita the moment he crashed into the fence and had leapt gracefully in front of him. He kneed him straight on his face, the sunglasses shattered with the impact.

With two impacts on the frontal and the back of his head, Ukita passed out crashed nosily on the ground. Kenichi gave a sigh of relief as he prepared for the next battle.

To his surprise, his next opponent began to draw a circle with a white chalk around them. "This is our boxing ring. " He answered as he completed the circle. With a quick toss of the white chalk into the air followed by a quick jab with his right hand, the chalk has disintegrated into pieces.

_A Professional boxer? Such a fast jab._ Kenichi began to have second thoughts about battling with had no encounter with boxing, the closest being Muay Thai, which was utterly different since that focused on knees and elbows. He was shocked when he placed an alarm clock on the ground out of the circle.

"When it rings we will have a minute break." Takeda lay down the rules. "3 times on the ground and it is considered a defeat. If you lose you have to join Ragnarok."

"If I win, you will have to leave the gang." Kenichi added.

"Deal."

Takeda walked into the ring and began his steps with his left hand firmly in his pocket as he slanted more than a usual boxer to cover all of his weak spots since he was only holding up one arm. The battle need not wait any longer to start since Takeda made the first move and had attacked aggressively. His first blow was so fast that the straight punch had caught him heavily on his jaws, successfully paralysing Kenichi. Takeda made use of the second opening and had followed on with a powerful upper cut that made Kenichi feel as if his jaws had been dislocated from the impact. The strength of the two punches threw him back and he had landed on the ground.

"Two more times." Takeda warned as he attacked again, after Kenichi had picked himself up. This time Kenichi had more luck, he could slightly dodge the blow but it had hit him. Kenichi tried to punch him but it was deflected easily by Takeda as he had slid to Kenichi's right.

Kenichi realised that he was not as agile as Takeda and the prospects of winning had just grew slimmer with each second. He tried to counterattack but Takeda's attack caught and he was forced back slightly.

He could not get within his opponent's space and he had no idea how he should proceed. He was going to lose if he did not find his weakness soon.

* * *

It had been a while since Kenichi had went to the restroom.

_What was going on?_ It was unusual of him to hurry out of the classroom just after the teacher had entered. Miu frowned. Should she try to find him? She really had a bad feeling. Without another thought, she had requested to be excuse to go to the restroom. She decided to start looking for him by tracing the usual route he would take to the gents from the classroom. However, near the stairs that led to the roof, Miu had spotted Kenichi's faithful yin-yang badge lying on the steps.

_How did it ended up on the stairs towards the roof?_

_The only way it could get there is if Kenichi was making his way to the roof._

_Why would he be at the roof at such a time at such a hurry?_

It did not make sense to Miu what could have motivated Kenichi to dash to the roof at the start of a lesson. It had made more sense that he was heading to the gents at the way he was rushing.

The blond picked it up and wrapped her hand around the small badge.

_I hope you are alright._

Miu decided that she would first check the gents before checking the roof and wondered if that was the right decision to make.

* * *

Kenichi was still not getting anywhere. He was only resorting to blocking to fend himself from his merciless attacks raining constantly without any sign of slowing or decreasing in power. He did not know how long could he defend himself from such powerful attacks to find a weakness but he had no choice but to patiently wait.

Takeda was smiling was he realised that he had met an obstinate opponent. Like all true practitioners of martial arts, he grew moderately excited when he realised that Kenichi was taking all his blows straight on. It was fool hardy but to last this long that way was a feat.

Kenichi realised that he was lowering his guard and he gave a low kick straight at the knee when his next blow came a bit slower.

The look on his face made him realised the weakness of boxers because Takeda had flinched from the attack slightly since he did not anticipated it.

With renew determination, he tried to duck and concentrated giving low kicks to his knee. The tide was turning and now it was in Kenichi's favour.

Takade had managed to hit several times but it was not strong enough to knock him onto the ground. It was then when Takeda made his first mistake, giving Kenichi the chance to leap up from a Ka Loi but just before his knee had contacted with his head. Kenichi had backed down and pointed the befuddled opponent to the clock as he sat down on the opposite end, doing his breathing exercise.

Takeda was shocked that he did not go for the kill and laughed.

He was so naive. What could he expect from a guy who came rushing to his friend's defence twice without any hesitation? He growled inwardly at the memory that he had been suppressing for ages. His opponent's character was a painful reminder.

"Why are you not boxing professionally? You are really good."

Staring at his innocent opponent with shell shock expression, he could not figure a proper answer.

"I was but I lost the chance to when I didn't turn up for an important match because I was hurt from a street fight." He answered with a distant smile.

"What made you get into a street fight?" Kenichi asked curiously. It was apparent that he was very interested in his past.

"A friend got into trouble. I heard it over the phone and rushed to his defence. He was alright but I was injured in that fight. He went on and become a professional and I went to the streets." He answered simply as he flipped his blue hair up. "You will realise that one day fighting for a friend is pointless since they will never appreciate it." He answered.

"You got it all wrong. I defend them before I want to see them safe. I don't need their gratitude." Kenichi answered firmly as he stood up. The break was over and it was back to the fight.

Learning more about his opponent made him more determined to beat him. Takeda was a nice guy, he should not be part of Ragnarok, Kenichi thought.

Takeda, after the break, had found a way to make himself as equal as his opponent even though Kenichi became more aggressive. They were taking the same amount of hits from each other and it had seemed that no one had the upper hand this time round.

* * *

Kenichi had Ka Loi Takeda and he had blocked most of the damage by covering his face while taking a step back onto the fence. The damaged fence groaned at the weight of the two young men and Kenichi's blow and broke. Kenichi had time to catch Takeda's arm as the fence had hit the ground four storeys below with a deafening crash. There was nothing to soften the blow if he had fallen. Kenichi winced at the loud noise, it was bound to attract attention but he had more pressing issue at hand. Takeda was going to suffer the same fate if he did not do anything about his situation since he was now dangling in mid air.

His injured shoulder screamed in pain as he tried to lift his opponent up but he refused to give up. He could not allow him to fall on his conscience.

"Let me go! This way both of us will die." He shouted as he failed to grab onto the side.

"Reach for my hand with your left. I'll pull you up." He growled as his face turned red from pain and exertion. Half of Kenichi's body was already dangling dangerously from the roof and it looked as if he might fall together with Takeda.

"I can't. I can't move it anymore after the fight. Let me go." He answered firmly. He did not understand why Shirahama would go through the trouble to save him.

"I won't." Kenichi growled as he bit his lips. Using all the strength he had, with a loud groan, he lifted a whole young man up with the mere strength of one of his arm and dragged him over to safely. Takeda was safe and that was all it matters. That was his last thought as he passed out from the exertion.

As he began his descent down the roof, he felt familiar hands grabbing him and pulling him back to safety. He could breathe in the faint strawberry scent on her hair as she laid him on something comfortable.

Ukita was had finally stirred awake.

"Takeda, is that Shirahama defeated?" He growled as he tried to pick himself up with a groan.

Takeda was dumbstruck when he watched the beautiful girl lowered Shirahama gently to the ground and had begun attacking his partner. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever watched. With a beauty and the finesse of a sword that he could not peel his eyes off the enraged female avenger as she avenged for her friend, his heart was captivated.

* * *

**Ryozanpaku**

It was already late in the afternoon when Kenichi regained consciousness. He found himself in the familiar clinic of Akisame and correctly assumed that Miu must have found him and brought him here despite of his cloudy mind.

He did not notice that Miu had hid something behind her back when she realised that Kenichi was awake.

"Don't move so much. Are you alright?" He could recognise that feminine voice anywhere. Looking up, his onyx eyes met those worried large sky-blue eyes.

She had meekly lowered her glance when she realised that he was staring.

"Miu-san, did you save me? How did you get me here? How is Takeda?" He asked worriedly when his head was getting clearer. He heard her light chuckle.

"He is fine. Akisame is treating him for his old injury."

"You mean his left hand? Will he be able to use it?" He asked with deep concern as he tried to climb down from his bed.

"Glad that you are awake. He can use his arm alright but after a hundred sessions of my special technique. I am into my 10th." Akisame's deep voice resonated when he realised his disciple had awaken. When Kenichi had finally seen his new friend, his jaws nearly touched the ground. Takeda looked as if he was going to die any moment from the pain and he was tired from screaming, almost as if he was being tortured.

"I'll leave you to his treatment. Akisame-Sensei." Kenichi cleverly added as he made his escape.

He shuddered as he heard the weak cry of pain coming from his new friend from the door.

"It is time for Sakaki's lessons. Don't keep him waiting." Akisame added firmly. "You are fit enough for lessons."

Kenichi groaned loudly._ Could he not cut me a break?_

"Monster." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Kenichi." Akisame added. "I'll make you a new machine for your compliments."

"Crap." Kenichi grumbled as he went out while Miu chuckled in amusement.

"I believe this belongs to you?" She said as she extended her hand as she smiled. It was his faithful badge yin yang badge.

"How did you know I was on the roof?" He asked curiously.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back to lessons after so long. I saw your badge on the staircase leading towards the roof. Well, something told me you were there but I had to confirm that you were not at the gents. I heard the loud crash and realised that you were at the roof so I dashed to your aid. I pulled you up and with Takeda help, help you back to Ryozanpaku." The blonde answered.

"Thanks, Miu-san, for saving my life."

"I'll need to clean the place." Miu replied as her smile faded a little. "I'll see you at dinner time."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Criticism is highly welcomed especially in regards to the be honest, I am not too certain about this take. Well, thank you for all reviews. Have a great week. I might take some time before I publish the next chapter. See ya. **


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter 10:Jealousy**

_"(Jealousy)It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on."_

Othello, act 3 scene 3

* * *

Ryozanpaku

It was a tranquil morning at Ryozanpaku yet she felt no peace in her heart. Sleep had not come easy to her as images of the day's events flashed disturbingly through her usually calm mind whenever she tried to will herself to sleep. She had managed to finally fall into an uneasy slumber after several was glad that her experienced grandfather was finally back at home from his mission and she could finally seek for his advice for her troubled heart.

Miu could distinctly recall her feelings when she saw Kenichi falling off the roof and nearly plunging to his death.

It was as if her heart had stopped beating and for once, she had hoped desperately that she was swift enough to save him from that fate. The thought of not seeing him scratch his head in that embarrassing manner or enjoying his companionship ripped her heart to pieces. It was just something she could not bear to think about and she had never feel more relieved when she had his head nestled firmly in her lap after she had managed to grab his arm and pulled him up. It was only then did she begin breathing again.

Elder was rather concern when he realised that his granddaughter looked rather troubled. He greeted his granddaughter and invited her to sit while he waited patiently for her to share her concerns with him. Despite being very busy,Elder loved his granddaughter and would do anything for her since she was the only living family member that mattered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tenderly as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. If he did not guess wrongly, it would probably be about Ken-chan. There was something about him that would change others.

"Grandpa, I can't help feeling shaken over something that happened yesterday. For once, I feel so… so helpless and scared. I can't imagine what would happen to Kenichi if I wasn't quick enough." Miu sobbed as tears began to well in her large blue eyes.

"You were, Miu-chan." He answered in a soothing voice as he stroked his granddaughter's head tenderly. "It is normal that you feel troubled that you felt helpless because you don't want to lose someone."

"Grandpa is so strong to the point of being invincible and experienced. I never had to worry about losing you .Kenichi is so…" Miu trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. It is true that he had always overworked to the point of death everyday but he was always in safe hands. The prospects of someone being fallible did not incur in her mind until yesterday when he could have fallen to his death.

"What you can do is to help him grow stronger and cherish every moment you spend with him. If it is the time to go, no one can take him away from the clutches of death." Elder added softly. For once he looked every bit like an old man who was burdened by age. "We shouldn't fear death. We should always look forward in making full use of each day."

"Yes, grandfather." She nodded as she stood up. It was getting late and she was suppose to be in school. Elder smiled affectionately as he stroked his long granddaughter was strong despite being so young.

_Ken-chan did indeed change his detached granddaughter when he became her friend._

Elder was always afraid that because she was always alone with him in his mission around the world, she had lost the ability to communicate with people on the emotional level. Apparently, just merely being with the young man had changed that.

* * *

School, along the corridors, morning

_"Did you hear what happened this morning?"_ Several female school mates were talking to each other at the corridors.

Having a good supernatural keen sense of hearing, Miu could listen to every word even though they were whispering.

_"Is it about Hiro and Sakura?"_

She had been listening to these two names popping up in every conversation that the students were having since she had entered school. The saviour had been painted in such glowing terms that it was making her curious about the identity. She decided she had to satisfy her inquisitiveness and had paid closer attentions to the conversation from a discreet distance.

_"I didn't think he would be so brave and strong to deal with those gangsters when they had cornered them. Most people would just pretend they didn't see anything since it is Ragnarok."_

_"He has always been quiet. I guess that is the reason why we overlooked him. He is actually quite good-looking…"_

_"And sweet and polite, unlike some of the other guys who think that the world revolves around them."_

_"I spoke to Shirahama before and he was so polite to me then…"_

Finally, she understood what had taken place in the morning. Two girls were saved by a guy by the surname of Shirahama from Ragnarok and they, like the other females, had a crush on this guy.

_"He politely asked me to call me by his name Kenichi."_ The speaker had blushed.

Miu had recognised her as the person who had said that he was rather attractive.

Irritation could be seen on her face when she finally made the connection that the guy the girls in the school had been painting a glowing picture about was her good friend Kenichi. The idea that girls admired him did not make her comfortable at all especially when she was feeling so troubled about him. She hurried into her classroom to checked on him, hoping for his sake he was all alone instead with another girl.

* * *

Classroom

Kenichi was sitting in the classroom, reading a book on horticulture when he felt the hair on the back of his neck standing as if he was in danger. Glancing around, he saw nothing that was life-threatening and was confused.

_His sixth sense had never failed him._

Rubbing his neck so that he could generate some warmth to soothe the hairs on his neck, Kenichi stood up and prepared to leave when Izumi had come to speak to him.

"Good morning, Izumi. How are you?"Kenichi asked gently as he searched his friend's face. He was immediately send back to Ryozanpaku and did not have the chance to check on her. He was glad that she looked quite fine. He would never forgive himself if she was not.

Kenichi was caught stunned when the meek girl threw herself into his arms as she sobbed hysterically onto his shirt. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, causing their bodies to be entwined intimately together.

Being unsure about the right protocol of a gentleman for such situations, he was debating internally about where he should placed his hands and he finally, reluctantly settled on placing his arms on her back to assure the weeping girl.

The classroom was deserted once again by the other classmates discreetly as they gave them a private moment because they misunderstood the whole situation.

"Izumi, I'm fine." He assured with a light laugh as his onyx eyes shone with life.

"You were indisposed for the rest of the day. I didn't know what had happened to you when you came to save me." Izumi sobbed as she held onto him tightly.

"I am fine." Kenichi added gently as his face turned red with embarrassment. "It's my fault that they have caught you in the first place. You don't have to be upset." He comforted as he smiled in hope of cheering the girl up.

"Ragnarok , they aren't compassionate. I don't know what they have done to you. I was afraid you were hurt." Izumi added tearfully.

Before he could make a suitable response, he was distracted by a strong killing intent radiating from a source behind him. Kenichi turned his head around sharply and was faced with an enraged Miu.

_Oh no!_

"Kenichi, if you want to comfort your girlfriend, don't do it at the entrance of the classroom where you will not block others from entering it." She growled as she shot a glare in his direction.

He immediately dropped his arms to his side. "Miu-san, you're mistaken. Izumi isn't my girlfriend." Kenichi protested as he approached his enraged good friend. Izumi was surprised by his sudden action and paid closer attention to them.

Kenichi was absolutely desperate in trying to persuade her at the cost of his life as Miu glared at him with those intense cobalt eyes. She could feel chills going down her spine when she looked at Miu. Her sixth sense had gone ballistic and was warning her of this dangerous yet seemingly normal girl. Izumi took several steps back sub-consciously as she watched Kenichi moving even closer to the blonde.

It was obvious to all bystanders that Kenichi had eyes for no other but the girl he was trying to persuade. Miu stomped into the classroom to her seat, Kenichi had followed and tried to emphasize on the point that they were just friends. The stark truth was staring plainly at Izumi, she could never complete for his attentions because he had fixed his eyes on his good friend, Furinjin Miu.

Unable to bear the sight any longer, she turned around and left the classroom, leaving the two good friends alone.

"Miu-san." Kenichi tried again. "I was just comforting a friend."He drew his hand through his hair with great frustration since he did not know how to appease his friend.

"You had your arms around her." She sniffed. She had folded her arms stiffly and was not looking at him.

"She was crying and she had hugged me. Well, I thought I was supposed to put my arms around her to comfort her."Kenichi argued as he scratched his head in a nervous manner. He did not know if that was the way to comfort a girl. It was merely a platonic gesture of a friend.

"The Ragnarok had her yesterday. They placed a note on my table along with a book that belonged to her. Izumi was afraid that something could have happened to me because I rescued her." Kenichi scratched his head even more furiously.

There was silence.

Kenichi was staring intently at her, hoping to understand how she was feeling as she looked away from him.

"I was afraid that I was too late to save you." Miu said softly. Her voice was soft with trace of pain and anguish and it made his heart ached. Her petite frame was stiff and she had her back facing him so he could not see the emotions on her face but he could tell that she must have been crying.

Kenichi did not know the words to say to soothe her pain as he felt the ache tearing his own heart. He did something that he would never do in any normal circumstances because she would have injured him severely. He felt a strange quiet strength within him that helped him make the next decision. Kenichi tenderly embraced her from the back, wrapping his arms around her small waist gently as he held her close to him. He felt her stiffened and closed his eyes for the throw that she always did when anyone came too close to her from her back but it never came. To his astonishment, Miu had turned into his embrace and cried softly as he gently rubbed her back comfortingly.

Kenichi understood the pain. It was unbearable trying to imagine if he was just a second late to save his good friend from death and he felt the same quiet strength washing over him as he drew her closer to him.

"Hush, Miu. You were in time to save me. I am fine." Kenichi cooed softly as he held her as close to him. Inwardly, he felt surprised that he was calm enough to speak of his close shave with death. Kenichi, before meeting Miu, could not. "I promise I will train harder so that you wouldn't catch me in this fix." He smiled as he gently caressed her soft blonde hair.

Miu cried for a while in his embrace, comforted by the strength and the security of being in his arms, she finally stopped. Miu was reluctant to give up the peace she felt while being held in his arms as she listened to the comforting and strong heartbeat. Grandpa might be towering and powerful but he could not provide her with the same resemblance of warmth that she was feeling just being held by her good friend. Kenichi had said nothing as he enjoyed the serenity of the moment.

They had enjoyed each other presence for a while until Miu decided to ask some questions.

"Did you save a pair of girls today from Ragnarok?" Miu asked, thus breaking the comfortable silence they were sharing. She had moved away from him despite the fact that she enjoyed it. They had to keep a sort of respectable distance.

Kenichi blushed red and moved away from her.

"Yes." He stuttered as he scratched his head in the usual way. Miu had chuckled seeing how endearing he looked whenever he did that out of embarrassment or nervousness. It had made him blushed deeper. "It's something I should do isn't it? I can't let them be bullied." He answered. It was something he knew she would not hesitant to do since she had always jumped into the defence of the weak.

"Are you really Shirahama Kenichi?" Miu asked as she laughed lightly.

He turned even redder when she teased him. "Miu, that is not really very nice." He retorted as he grumbled to himself.

"A lot of girls were talking about you today. Apparently, you are quite popular with the girls." She smiled as her azure eyes shone with mischief. She was rewarded by a deep blush. She was surprised that he could blush redder than before as she returned to her seat. Revenge was sweet; she chuckled inwardly seeing her good friend blushing furiously red.

"Great, Miu-san." He answered weakly. Suddenly a thought came into his mind.

"Was that the reason why you were really angry? You think I decided to come to school early so that I can meet up with girls when you saw me and Izumi alone?"He asked as he looked at his best friend. She had ignored him but the blush on her face answered it all.

_Talking about Izumi, where is Izumi anyway?_

"You know your fears are unfounded? I was alone in the classroom for an hour until Izumi looked for me. After a few moments, you walked in on that scene."He added firmly as he sat at his place.

He will never understand girls.

* * *

School, near the side buildings

The lessons had finally ended and Miu had left for her rhythmic gymnastics. He was walking away from the garden beds around the sides of the school when he met a certain cheery blue hair guy. He was grinning broadly when he had finally found his new good friend.

"Hi, Kenichi." He smiled as he waved at him. Kenichi was glad that he looked better than the last time he had saw him. The memory of Takeda looking as if he was going to die any moment made him cringed inwardly.

"I've joined the boxing club. Akisame thinks it is alright to box but I still have to go back for treatment." The happiness in his eyes faded at the word "treatment" but soon he was grinning away as usual when he talked about the boxing club.

"Where is honey?" He asked curiously as he walked along with Kenichi. Takeda was hoping to see her with him when he came to look for him.

"She has gym. I am thinking about spying on her." He chuckled as he scratched his head. He felt rather sheepish that he never had a chance to see how she fared at rhythmic gymnastics even though they were close friends and decided to correct that particular mistake.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." Takeda beamed broadly. Kenichi turned to face him. With a wide smile plastered on his face, he answered him that it was his pleasure to do so. It delighted to see that Takeda no longer associated himself with Ragnarok.

"I must warn you to be cautious. Lady Kisara, the leader of the team in this area is determined to get you. She is a force to be reckoned with. I also heard that they send one of the leaders by the name of Hermit to take you in." Takeda explained.

"I'll live with it. Would turning away from Ragnarok create any problem for you?" Kenichi asked as he watched his friend for his reaction.

"Yes. We have to go through a test. No one betrays Ragnarok and still remain living." His usually cheery eyes became flat with seriousness. His expression had betrayed his fears and Kenichi could see that he did not think he would be able to survive it.

"I won't let them have you. It's because of the deal we made that I subjected you to it."Kenichi answered with great determination. It made Takeda chuckled.

"You have done so much for me. I won't have you risk your life for me again." He smiled as he clapped his back.

"I won't be much of a friend if I left you alone to deal with it. I'll key in my number into your cell phone so that you can contact me if you are ambushed. "Kenichi insisted. It was impossible to persuade Kenichi out of anything when he had set his mind on something. Takeda had finally given up and surrendered his cell phone to him.

Grinning happily, Kenichi keyed his number into his new friend's cell phone before handing it back to him.

"I know you are getting more popular but it is not good doing something unfaithful in your class when your girlfriend could walk in any moment. I am surprised that Honey was not pissed with you when she walked into it." Takeda teased as he chuckled.

"Miu and I are not dating." He stammered and blushed when he realised that they were rumoured to be together. "We weren't doing anything." He protested loudly. It was a rather funny sight to see him blushing like a tomato.

"I am shocked that both of you are not. The way both of you act around each other suggested that you are together." Takeda laughed as he watched his new friend blush a deeper shade of red. "Go see your girlfriend. I have to go to the boxing club." He smirked as he waved to him and hurried off without hearing his response.

* * *

Gymnastic Room

"That _show-off_. She should not be here if she was that good!"

A certain raven hair girl grumbled as she stared at something in the centre of the room. Her tone was thick with malice. "Maybe I should pull a prank on her?" She said to herself as she watched, unaware that someone had heard speaker had tied her black hair in a loose ponytail.

Kenichi was entering the room when he heard the girl spoke to herself. She was standing stiffly aside, with her arms folded as she stared at something in the middle of the large and spacious training room. Kenichi did not like the malice that was seeping out of her and tried to see who she was referring. Everyone had stood at a side, forming a circle around the girl, clapping and cheering for her as the person in the middle began her routine. Kenichi realised that the spiteful girl was glaring at the pretty blonde doing a perfect split in the middle.

It was Miu.

Miu was doing a perfect split effortless as she began to practice her moves. She had no idea about her jealous senior that she had apparently outshine when she had no intention to. Kenichi could not help but gaped when he watched her perform her routine gracefully .She was so breath-taking when she executed each action with amazing grace and beauty that he could only stared. Miu was talented in everything, he smiled. It was only when the senior casually flickered a stray object towards the path of his good friend did he remembered the spiteful girl that disliked Miu he had spotted standing aside.

That snake, he growled as he rushed to her help. He watched her do a full body twist in mid-air as she focused on the music and the moves, descending gracefully on a spot where the trap was laid. Kenichi knew that she did not have the time to react to prevent a nasty fall and urged himself to run faster.

He did a leapt at the last minute, in hope of catching her as he watched her decent closer to the fall.

Everyone in the room had spotted and was screaming her name.

She was just merely inches from him.

_He could make it!_

Kenichi had grabbed her and pulled Miu close to him as he hit the floor and skidded painfully across the room on his back as he protected Miu was his arms.

_She was safe!_

He felt himself stopped and had looked up to check on Miu.

"Kenichi? What-why?" She asked in surprised as she stared at him. She had propped herself up so that her face was not on his chest. Her round cobalt eyes were dull with confusion as she frowned.

Kenichi smiled when he realised that she was alright and pointed at the stray object in the middle of the room.

Miu's eyes followed the direction he was pointing to and realised that there was a round baton like thing on the floor. It was quite large and she could have injured herself if she landed on it.

Before she could make a suitable response, she heard Kenichi speak.

"Miu, I can't stand up if you are on me." Kenichi blushed as he spoke. He was looking away from her so that he wouldn't get a nose bleed or a certain reaction that would embarrass her. It was a rather suggestive posture for both of them to be in, she had end up straddling him at his waist as Kenichi lay below her. To make matters worse, she was wearing tights, highlighting her curves and wonderful body figure.

"Sorry!" She apologised quickly as she stood up and helped him up. Her team mates had hurried to help them up when they realised what had happened. They had to recover from the shock of seeing Miu was doing a move in the air at one moment, and ending on the other side of the room on the guy on the next second instead of falling really badly when they realised there was an object in her way.

There were disconcerting mixture of different feminine shouts of "Are you alright?" as her teammates rushed around her and was checking if she had hurt herself. Kenichi was still blushing until he had set his sights on something.

Suddenly, she felt a killing intent radiating strongly from him. His normally round and joyful onyx eyes had narrowed and dulled with anger as he glared. Kenichi began to walk towards the side of the training room menacingly. Miu could finally see the person who had incurred his wrath. It was her senior, the leader of the team. She was standing at the side of the room and had slowly backed towards the wall when she spotted Kenichi approaching her threateningly.

Her face was ghostly pale and she had backed herself into the wall as she stared at the incensed guy with great fear.

Miu had never seen Kenichi being so irate before and it had terrified her.

The room had become eerily silent when he was just inches away from the cowering senior.

Kenichi looked as if he would deal great damage to her.

Kenichi was now standing just inches away from the girl. He had caged her and she was sobbing in fear as she crouched on the floor.

"Do not ever hurt Miu again. I don't ever want to hear about you saying or doing mean things about and to her out of spite." He growled as he kneeled down so that her face was merely inches away from him. He was staring straight into her eyes when he had spoken softly. The threat was evident in his eyes and she hurriedly nodded her head in fear.

"Apologise to her now." He whispered emotionlessly as he stood up.

The senior scurried quickly away from him at his command and ran to Miu.

"I am sorry for nearly hurting you because of my jealousy. I won't do or say anything mean about you anymore." She apologised as she bowed deeply. Everyone had gasped when they realised that the leader had sabotaged Miu because of her resentment.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt." Miu tried to defuse the whole situation by using a lighter tone as she smiled weakly at her senior and her team mates. They had began to whispered furiously among each other as the leader tried to explain to them. It had made the whole situation worse for her. Miu was too concern about the aftermath of the relevation but rather a certain guy walking towards her.

She could see that his anger had died down slightly but he was still furious.

"Kenichi-san, I am really alright." Miu smiled weakly as she held his arm and led him out of the training room.

Onyx eyes met the smiling round blue orbs throughout the silent journey out and the one with onyx eyes relented.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He spoke tenderly as his onyx eyes shone with gentleness. "I won't have her insulting you or hurting you because you are so much better than her." He growled as he shot an occasionally stare at the senior inside the training room. He knew how hurt she was when her school was filled with people like that senior. He did not want her to go through the same pain when he could stop it.

His protectiveness left her speechless as tears began to well up in her large navy eyes. No one had defended her that way before. As tears began their way down her porcelain fair cheeks, he gently caught them by wiping them off tenderly with his thumb as he stared into his eyes. She was choked up with emotions and could not utter another word except a simple "thank you", hoping she could tell him all she had meant in those two simple words.

Kenichi had merely smiled. "Jealousy mocks the meat it preys on. I hope for her sake that she doesn't repeat the same performance again. A sheepish expression had replaced his tender expression."Before I forget, my mum has been hoping that you join us for dinner soon. When would you be free? You can coach me for all the lessons I missed that day too."

Miu smiled tenderly.

"Tomorrow? All the masters are leaving for mission tomorrow and do not require dinner. I should be free enough to join you for dinner and to tutor you too."

"Cool" Kenichi beamed brightly. He couldn't wait to tell his mother. "I really hope you don't start hitting me when you realise how slow I am."

"I think I can managed since I do all the hitting in sparring." She added.

Kenichi groaned as she reminded him that he was going to have his spar with her later that afternoon and he did not looked forward to it at all.

* * *

Somewhere in the district

"We have laid the ambush. He would not be able to run away once he walks past by here in the evening." One of the larger thugs reported his the red hair girl as she inspected the scene.

"Great. It's time for party. Ask the men to get ready for some fun." She smirked as she rubbed her fist meaningfully.

* * *

**A/N: Hi eveyone. I'm actually quite tired of Izumi playing the antagonist in Miu and Kenichi's relationship, she will probably become his friend and fade into background. I think they need alot of antagonist to get them moving in the direction but it's too fast. You'll get to see the Shirahama family quite often.I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and enjoy your week.**


	11. Fight!

**Chapter 11: FIGHT!**

* * *

Training room, Ryozanpaku. Afternoon

His round, black eyes narrowed in determination as he slowly picked himself from the ground. His body was groaning slightly from all the abuse he was recieving, something Kenichi was used to ignoring since he entered Ryozanpaku. He lowered his body into his fighting stance as he watched his opponent closely. Her usually cheery round sky blue eyes had darkened into a solid navy blue as she concertrated. She was regulating her breathing as she watched him warily. With a loud shout, she dashed forward into his personal space and attacked his abdominal. Kenichi was ready for this attack, he ducked to her side by sliding to her right when she had moved forward but she had anticipated the move and took a step to dodge his blow and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his cheek.

The impact caused him to slide across the training room. Kenichi was momentarily distracted by his need to steady himself after the blow as he had seen stars. Miu took this opportunity and had tripped him then threw him to the floor.

Kenichi did not want to give up, so he did a flip in mid-air and landed gracefully on his feet. He could see a flicker of shock in her navy blue eyes and he took the opportunity to do a Yamazaki. It did get very close to hitting her but she had swiftly parried both blows away and took a step back. Kenichi then took this opportunity to step into her personal space and used a set from Wing Chun fist, a powerful Chinese close combat martial art that released a lot of power despite the close distance. Kenichi was opening up her space by pushing her arm with one arm and attacking with the other at the same time. It was successful to a certain extent since Miu could only dodged by stepping to the back. Her lips curved upwards a little as she parried the second blow. Kenichi seem to grow a bit confident since he had forced Miu to take a defensive approach.

Her eyes had darkened even more in concentration. Miu had been giving in for the past few spars and she was getting a bit more serious to push his limits. She leapt gracefully and aimed a heel strike at Kenichi's head when Kenichi tried to block the move with both arms; she landed and flipped him over with her legs like a scissors, causing him to fell onto the ground like a tree as she stood up gracefully.

The wooden beams of the roof came sharply into his view once more as he crashed painfully on the ground. Kenichi winced in pain as his head hit the ground with a 'thud' sound since he did not break his fall by gi was completely wet from his sparring with Miu and he was panting hard from his groaned loudly as he picked himself from the ground and stood up. Miu gave him a brief encouraging smile as she lowered into her fighting stance again.

"Kenichi, pay more attention to your opponent. It was not so bad as your previous spar at least you lasted longer." Sakaki commented as he took a swig from his jar of sake.

The vivid image of a fearful Takeda filled his mind when he talked about the punishment. He had to grow stronger to be able to protect his friends. _He must try to get one attack through!_

This time round, Kenichi took the offensive. He dashed right into her personal space as he parried all her blows effectively. The image of Takeda being beaten up the rogues as the rest laughed on in his head spurred him on. Sounds of scenes of mocking filled his head and he felt a strange dark personality consuming him.

His mind had turned frighteningly calm and he only had one overwhelming desire to win his opponent. He no longer saw Miu, the girl he was sparring to put his skills in practical use but a faceless bully that had once bullied him mercilessly since he was young and wanted to hurt him again. Fear and rage consumed him and Kenichi's eyes became glassy as he attacked Miu. His blows had become finer, more precise and more ruthless as he rained blows after blows of potent attack on Miu.

The sudden metamorphsis had caught Miu by surprise. This was not the Kenichi that she knew as she watched rage contorted his face.

Miu realised that she could not afford to give in to Kenichi as she was now trying to parry the heavy and perfect blows that rained perfectly one after another. She counter attack with all her strength found herself gaining abit of footing back.

The battle was raging furiously as the Kenichi and Miu were now exchanging fast and powerful blows with each other. They dodged and attacked with a speed that Sakaki had never seen them using before. The scene was very captivating yet highly lethal.

The image of watching the people he cared for hurt made him flared up even more. Kenichi was now seeping a slightly darker aura and Sakaki immediately stood up. Before Sakaki could react, his aura turned back to his normal friendly blue. He remembered the pain he had suffered. He did not want to inflict them on others unless it was for protecting others. With that thought, Kenichi's eyes had return to his normal round shape. Miu, who did not managed to get any hits on him when his aura had changed finally managed to knock him flat to the ground with a blow at the same moment Kenichi managed to overwhelm the demon that reside in him.

He blinked in surprised as he stared at Miu. She was perspiring hard and panting from the exertion, something that she had never done before when she had spar with.

"Miu?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head and stared at Miu with surprise.

Miu was smiling as she extended her hand towards him. Kenichi took her hand and stood up. He was also panting hard from the exertion.

"You should never let down your guard, Kenichi." Sakaki added with a brief smile."That was pretty good."

"Yes, thank you." He answered with a sigh as he stood up and straightened his Gi. Akisame walked into the room at this moment, signalling that the sparring time was over. Miu shot a quick smile at Kenichi before excusing herself to prepare dinner.

"You seen everything didn't you? What do you think?" Sakaki asked as he watched his comrade sit beside him. Akisame was stroking his moustache thoughtfully, with a brief smile on his lips. Sakaki knew that he was happy that Kenichi had unconsciously chosen their way of life, martial arts as an art to defend rather to hurt and needed to be continued to train in this field. Kenichi had automatically sat in front of his masters.

"I think it is time that he lives a martial artist life." Akisame answered simply as he stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "It is the only way that he can grow stronger."

"Live a martial artist life?" Kenichi asked hesitantly as he stared at his two masters. "I spend almost all my time here."

"But you don't spend all your time here. You need live the marital artist way of life to grow instead of coming only after school. In other words, we want you to be a formal disciple of Ryozanpaku. The elder and all the other masters have agreed it is time that you join us."

Kenichi trusted his masters' decision since they were all trying to prevent him from getting killed by others however, he had to bring the issue up with his parents and he knew that he might need to persuade them. He wanted to be stronger to hold on to his beliefs. The fight with Takeda had shown that he needed more strength. The match ended with no conclusion since Takeda had fallen off the roof. He needed to be strong enough to have a conclusive win.

Kenichi lowered his head as he considered the proposition carefully.

"Is it alright that you give me tomorrow to persuade my parents? I know that there is no training after school because you are not in the dojo. I would want to persuade my parents and I will be coming back tomorrow night to become a formal disciple."Kenichi asked as he frowned in deep consideration of the issue. It was a big move. He was going to be officially being induced into the marital art world.

Sakaki arched his eyebrows in disbelief as his eyes widened a little. _Was this the disciple they took in? Kenichi would have screamed and ran away in the past._ He was growing to be more matured with each day.

"I think it would be fine. I will inform your other masters and draw up new plans for you." Akisame answered with a bright gleam in his eyes. Kenichi knew that gleam all too well; he was going to create newer machines to train him.

"Akisame-sensei, is it normal to feel a surge of energy when you are angry?" He asked as he recalled the incident in the earlier afternoon and the spar he had with Miu. "People who belong to the 'do' will experience that." He added as he stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "Appachai and Sakaki belong to this group. There is also the 'sei' people who gets their strength from being calm."

Kenichi processed his master's words. "Would it not be dangerous to be overcome by rage? I really wanted to hurt the person badly but I resisted because it makes me like the Ragnarok. Can you be trained to be 'sei'?" He asked worriedly.

Akisame chuckled lightly. "I'm not the one who was going to introduce you to it, besides we have to wait until we finish with the foundations before we can train you in that. Keep in mind that you have chosen to be a 'sei'. It would make things easier in the future."

"Yes ,Akisame-sensei. Can I be excused to be cleaned up?" He asked politely.

"You may. Takeda is here for the therapy. You could see him off later if you wish. I know that gangs always have their ideas of punishing betrayer when they default from the team. Bring Miu with you. You and Takeda would not be enough to win them." He answered with a soft smile. It would be a great way to train him. One could only grow stronger after each battle.

Kenichi smiled as he bowed. He was glad that his master had allowed him to accompany him back together with Miu. "I'll go and inform Miu too." Kenichi face lit up as he hurriedly left the room to look for Miu.

"Do you think there is something going on with Miu and Kenichi?" Sakaki asked as he watched their disciple trooped off happily.

"I think so since he said he wanted to be strong enough to protect Miu" Akisame answered nonchalantly as he stood up. "I need to attend to my was correct when he said that Kenichi was ready for it."

* * *

It was late in the evening as Miu, Kenichi and Takeda were walking towards Takeda's district. Takeda had finished his therapy and it was quite successful. He could now use his left arm and he needed just another session with the Bone setter.

Takeda never felt so much like an outsider when he was with Miu and Kenichi. Even though Kenichi was very absorbed in the conversation with him and Miu was merely walking quietly beside him, Takeda could see that they were indeed together.

Their bodies had subconsciously turned to each other even when Kenichi was happily telling him about school. Miu and Kenichi seemed to know what each other were thinking about. Everything about them were pointing that they were simply drawn to each other and it was disconcerting for Takeda since he was very attracted to Miu since the day he saw her fight.

Takeda was glad that they decided to accompany him but it was unnerving for him to spend time with them and be indifferent to their evident feelings for each other.

_They looked really good together, should I do something to make them more aware of their feelings for each other?_

Suddenly, Miu stopped as they approached a rather dark and narrow alley. She was listening attentively to their surrounding. It was eerily quiet as if something was going to happened. The dark and narrow alley was a perfect place for an ambush since there was no way out except by running backwards or going forward. Kenichi looked at Miu and he nodded as he became more alert of his surroundings. Her azure eyes had darkened in concentration as she lowered herself into a fighting posture.

Kenicho understood her look."We are surrounded." Kenichi answered flatly as he followed Miu's lead and covered her nodded and lifted his fists in his fighting stance as he covered their blind spots.

Tension was increasing with each second. True to Kenichi' s words, a large group of thugs appeared at both end of the exit, trapping them. On the low walls in front of them, a spiky red hair girl with blue hat on her head appeared with her followers. Koga, the kicker was beside her, together with Ukita, the thrower. They were staring menacingly at Takeda.

"I am Kisara, eighth fist of a surprise to see you again with your good friend, betrayer." Kisara smiled threateningly as she looked at the trio. "Shirahama Kenichi, it is great to finally meet you. Today, I'm going to punish you ,Takeda and force Shirahama to join us."

"I will never join Ragnorak." Kenichi growled as his onyx eyes narrowed.

"Very well, get rid of them." Kisara added as she relaxed and watched the battles unfolding.

Koga leapt down onto the ground, planning to take Kenichi out for the humiliation as he watched Kenichi battling with a rather large group of people effectively. He had improved tremendously since the previous ambush. He could now effectively deal with the entire group without hurting himself. Takeda was having a fun time getting rid of them with both of his hands. His imaginary left fist was as strong and fast as it was rumoured to be and he began to fear. They had about 50 people with them excluding the higher level members. Surely, they weren't going to lose?

Kenichi had taken out several thugs when he finally saw Koga. Seeing that Kenichi had finished them off easily reminded of his own defeat and his face had contorted into a mask of hatred as he attacked Kenichi furiously in desperate desire to make him pay for the embarrassment he had suffered under their hands.

Kenichi had dodged his kicks as if they were too slow for him and that had infuriated the small guy even more. Koga's blows became harsher and more uncontrollable as he unleashed his fury on Kenichi and he parried them easily. Kenichi shot a glance at Miu and realised that she was surrounded so he decided to end the battle the opportunity came, he grabbed the irate guy and tossed him hard on the group of people that were surrounding him and they fell onto the floor. He hurried over to help Miu. Miu had already cleared a lot of people since they were all lying on the ground in pain. Kenichi took the opportunity to admire the way she fought since she could handle it better than him.

Takeda ,on the other hand, was having a slight problem initially since he was more at advantage in duelling one on one than street fighting. No matter how fast his blows were, he did not seem to be able to clear them. He was shocked when a guy was thrown to one side he was having trouble with and the thugs all crashed on the floor by the weight of the missile. Takeda whipped his head to face the person who helped him. It was Ukita and was smiling as he grabbed another thug and threw him towards the leaders. Kisara had dodged and her eyes had narrowed in fury.

"Kisara,I'm leaving Ragnarok as of today too. I've been partners with Takeda too long that I miss his silly jokes." He grinned rakishly. Takeda laughed. "Welcome aboard, partner." Now there were four against them.

Kisara was already bordering on simmering anger when she saw her gang being thrashed by only three people. When Ukita had announced his intentions to leave and turned his back on her team, she was hopping mad.

"I'm going to make them pay!" She growled as she leapt into battle. She was tired of watching and wanted to get her hands dirty."I'll punished the betrayers first!" She had attacked Takeda. Takeda, tired from all the skirmishes with the minions, was too slow for Kisara. She had taken him out after exchanging several blows with each other. Takeda, did not see her heel strike and had took the full impact of the blow on his body and had passed out from the impact. Ukita had not much luck with Kisara since she could dodged his grabs nimbly. Ukita soon joined Takeda, as one of her kicks got him on his stomach and he had crashed painfully on the ground. He too had fainted. Kisara now turned her attention to Kenichi. He was busy fighting several of her henchmen at one go and he did not notice her presence. It was a great opportunity to take him out.

Before she could reach him, she was stopped by a high forehead, blonde hair girl who had attacked her. Kisara had managed to dodged her high kick at the last second and she frowned as she took in the appearance of her opponent. She was as tall as her and she had long blonde hair. The thing that frustrated her the most was her figure. The new opponent was curvy at the right places while she was flat and she growled in irritation.

Kisara tried to attack but the girl was too good. Despite the shape of her body, she was even more graceful and more agile than her and it infuriated her. Kisara tried changing directions during her kick but the girl had effectively dodged and slide under her to trip her. Kisara managed to avoid it only at the last minute.

_Stupid cow_, she growled as she tried to attack again. They exchanged their blows in a lethal yet captivating dance for domination of was obvious that the blonde girl had the upper hand but Kisara did not want to relent.

Kenichi had finished the last of the thugs and was rushing over to help his new friends when he saw a hooded guy falling gracefully on the ground a distance away from him. He had gracefully stood up and faced Kenichi. Kenichi knew that he had to deal with him. The dark hooded cloak he was wearing had covered his face, give him an aura of mystery and power as he blended into the night. The white light from the lamp several metres had caught the shiny golden glove that he was wearing as he brought his arms to his side after he had landed. It flashed the roman numerals for six. The mysterious intruder was seeping a killing intent so strong that Kenichi had shivered in fear due to it.

Kenichi knew he was in trouble. He was meeting a person whose level of skill and power far exceeded his.

"Hi, Shirahama, I am Hermit, the sixth fist of Ragnarok." The hooded figure said softly in his baritone voice. Kenichi could hear the threat that was laced in his tone. Hermit was approaching him menacinglyand Kenichi had instinctively back away. The power and the killing intent he was seeping was paralysing him slightly. Kenichi had no will to fight such a strong opponent. Miu was still involved in her battle and he was slightly glad that she had the upper hand. At least he did not have to worry about her. He only had to deal with new opponent.

"I'm only interested in you, Shirahama. I won't want to fight your girl or your friends." The hooded figure added as he watched Kenichi cast a side glance at Miu. Kenichi nodded and exhale a breath to calm himself. Fear would only hinder him. They needed to get out of here.

"Very well. I'll fight. Let's change our location first." Kenichi growled as he lifted his fist. Without a warning, Hermit run straight onto him , grabbed him and threw him across the wall onto a glassy field near the road as he jumped along with him.

"Kenichi!"

Kenichi had broken his fall as he landed gracefully on his feet a distance from him. Kenichi sank straight into his fighting stance.

"Let's fight." Hermit said as a brief insane smile touched his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone. Sorry for the late chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**


	12. Hermit

**Chapter 12: Hermit**

* * *

"Let's fight." Hermit muttered, as an insane, brief smile touched his lips.

Hermit had lowered himself into his combating stance as he held his arms up. Hermit didn't give his opponent time to prepare as he dashed purposefully towards Kenichi.

It was too sudden for Kenichi to dodge his first blow and he took it straight on his chest. Kenichi was momentarily stun by the pain of the blow and Hermit continued the attack with another heavy blow on the back of his neck as he moved swiftly into Kenichi's personal space and swung his arms like powerful whips. Pain jolted his body as he collapse face first on the ground from the surprise blow at the back of his neck.

Kenichi heard the swishing sound of his opponent's cloak so he hurriedly moved aside. His opponent's arm whipped out like a lash made a sharp and define dent inches away from Kenichi's head on the ground with the sheer impact of one punch. He realised that he barely had time to roll away from that powerful attack.

It was obvious that Hermit was out to kill him.

_Damn, that is a lot of power. It is as if his arms were made of steel. _Kenichi mustered all his courage and dragged himself up. Those blows hurt like hell, he thought as he winced as his body ached with any simple movement. It was a price he had to pay for taking such a long time to react, he winced painfully.

Kenichi saw some resemblances of Hermit's style of martial art to the style that Ma Sensei teaches. He recognised that style of martial arts; it was a harder style of Chinese Kenpo. In another words, each action of the style was aimed at destroying the opponent. He could not afford to take a straight hit from Hermit anymore.

The hairs on his body stood when Kenichi saw an alarming, fierce, and crazy smile on his opponent's face as the sharp headlights from a passing car caught his face briefly. He could tell what time of opponent Hermit was-a person who gave no second chances. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Kenichi began to feel the hopelessness of the situation as he watched his opponent.

* * *

Across the wall, the two girls were still in an intense battle with Miu reigning supremacy in terms of skills, speed and agility. Kisara was barely holding her out since she had never encountered a fighter who was as nimble and fast as Miu. She appeared in the most unlikely places Kisara would never thought of whenever she attacked and she could never tell where the Blonde was going to hit.

The blonde girl had only noticed the new opponent when she was cast a side glance at Kenichi. Strong vibes of killing intent and raw power radiated from the hooded figure approaching Kenichi. She panicked. The level of his skills and experience far exceeded Kenichi's! Her heart had nearly leapt out from her chest when she watched the hooded figure tossing Kenichi neatly across the wall before leaping gracefully after him.

"Kenichi!" She screamed in full blown fear, momentarily forgetting that she was in a battle with another girl. She spun around and dashed after them. However she did not managed to go far as she heard the subtle swishing of an incoming roundhouse kick. She immediately spun back to her opponent and dodged the blow swiftly by stepping to the right.

"Don't turn your back against me, Dairy Cow." The feisty red hair girl growled as she aimed a perfect heel strike. Miu had dodged the blow adroitly by leaning backwards then doing a flip back to a normal standing position, a distance away from the girl.

The frisky blonde girl looked different. Her azure eyes had lost the slight gleam of innocence as they darken and narrowed into a dull petrifying blue. She wore a determine expression on her face as she looked at Kisara."I apologise for being so impolite. We'll finish this battle." Miu answered firmly. A powerful aura oozed steadily from her as she regulated her breathing. The spiky red hair girl could sense the danger and fearfully took a step away from the Blonde girl.

_What is she?_ Kisara thought as she looked at her opponent. Dairy Cow was difficult to handle before she became more serious. Her blue eyes widened in shock when she realised that Miu was merely playing with her in the previous skirmish. Kisara was facing with a kind opponent whose power far exceeded her.

_A monster!_

Her senses went ballistic at her intense aura. Her mind was screaming at her to run as far as she could from the blonde monster but fear did not hamper Kisara.

She had broken the glass ceiling of the fighting world with pure determination and hard work. Kisara had overcome many of her fears with sheer dumb determination to get into her current position as one of the top fighters in Ragnarok. The terror had only made her more resolute with her attack. With a loud battle cry, she dashed towards the blonde girl like a fearless warrior dashing right into a hopeless battle, where death awaits.

* * *

The truce did not last long. Kenichi took the offensive, first with a feint that aimed on his chest as he slid swiftly by dodging one of his massive huge swings into his personal space followed with a successful punch on his abdomen with Wing Chun fist, causing Hermit to skid back from the impact. Kenichi's spirits had lifted slightly when he realised that he was correct for once that the martial arts Hermit was using was only suitable for a wide range attack.

Feeling more confident, Kenichi tried to follow up with another punch, but Hermit had anticipated that and ducked to his side. Kenichi had predicted the dodge and used a sweep, causing Hermit to trip over his leg. Finally, Kenichi grabbed his arm, using the shifting of his opponent's centre of gravity, he tossed him easily to the far side of the field.

His effort was not well rewarded as he thought it might be. Hermit looked unaffected as he broke his fall in mid-air and landed gracefully on his two feet. Without a moment to lose, he dashed straight into Kenichi's personal space and they began to exchange powerful, fast blows. Kenichi was right that the initial style that he used was better at wide range attacks but he didn't know that Hermit was more adept in close combat, using another style of Chinese Kenpo. Kenichi quickly lost his advantage since he had no time to predict his enemy's move.

Kenichi was forced to revert to being defensive; he blocked or ducked his attacks as he tried to regain his footing in the battle to make a conclusive attack. However, Hermit made sure he did not get a chance as he rained lethal attacks on him, forcing Kenichi into the position of defending himself from the merciless attacks.

Kenichi began to show signs of weariness as he started to pant with exhaustion. The intense battle, the brief skirmishes and the training he had done earlier were taking a toll on his body while his enemy still remained springy and fresh. He was clearly at the losing end and his opponent knew this too.

* * *

"I'll finish you up!" Kisara yelled as she tried to attack by kicking her head but Miu had already disappeared from her sight. Her attack had stopped mid-way and she began searching for the Blonde. However, Kisara could not see her anywhere. All of a sudden, she felt a leg kicking her supporting leg and she fell before she could react. Kisara knocked onto the brick wall near her and passed out. The impact was so great that her body rebounded. Before the back of her head could crash onto the ground, Miu saved her by using her foot to support her head.

"Thank goodness." Miu heaved a sigh of relief as she lowered her feet gently on the ground so that her head would not be injured. _When did I ever start thinking about the welfare of my opponent? _Miu pondered with mild puzzlement when she recalled her actions. It wasn't time for self- reflection. She had to find Kenichi. Miu hurriedly leapt across the wall to find them.

* * *

Kenichi could not back away from him since Hermit was adamant in staying in Kenichi's personal space so Kenichi was reduced to only protecting himself from attacks. He knew that this was highly unfavourable to remain in this position. Wing chun fist were useful in this impasse but his skills was not as good Hermit so he would lose this battle if they had continued. He had managed to pushed away most of the attacks with his simultaneous defensive and offensive attacks in which Hermit had parried them effectively.

The situation looked really bleak and Kenichi did not think he had the vigour to fight on even with the rush of adrenaline.

Desperation clawed at him as hopelessness overwhelmed him. Hermit seemed to grow even stronger as if he fed on his anguish. The blows became stronger and Kenichi was getting hit constantly.

Kenichi was approaching his breaking point.

"A battle is always first fought emotionally, than psychologically, finally physically." He had remembered his teachings.

_No_, Kenichi growled inwardly, he had not gone through all the training to be beaten here_. I promised to protect Miu. I will not let myself to be defeated here._ He would not lose. He could feel his anger flaring up and his mind became more focus_. _

_No, he could not do that._

"Always remember that you have made the decision to be a 'sei' user."

Kenichi took a deep breath and refocused on keeping his mind calm. He imagined himself standing in the calm waters. Breathing deeply, he felt a quiet power surging over his body, revitalizing his body and his mind. His mind was clear of all feelings as he calmed himself down.

A small grin touched his lips as he looked at his opponent.

The insane smile on Hermit's face died down a bit when he realised that Kenichi was now returning more of his blows. He was gradually inching back to claimed an equal footing with him as they parried more blows.

Kenichi had observed Hermit enough to learn of his fighting tempo so he had a plan.

He gave Hermit a chance to get to him at an opening. Hermit fell for that trick, aiming a powerful punch to his opening. It gave Kenichi a wide space for his intended move. Kenichi timed the jump to be the exact time when Hermit tried to punch him so that he could dodged and knee Hermit right on his head.

It was a great success.

Hermit had slid backward from that neck-breaking impact of the Ka loi as Kenichi leapt nimbly away from his opponent, breaking that deadlock. Hermit was now near the side of the slope which lead to the road while Kenichi was in a safe distance from him.

Kenichi glanced at the road and found it empty because the traffic light was flashing red.

This was his chance.

Kenichi made used of his moment of his opponent's moment to recover to attack with a Yamazaki to get into his personal space, followed closely by a palm strike with the other elbow pushing his contacting arm upwards. The blow was so powerful that it threw Hermit off to the road as he rolled to the other side. It was then when the traffic light turned green. Now, Hermit was trapped on the other side because of the heavy traffic.

Kenichi heaved a sigh of relief ._It worked!_ It was time to leave before he came over. It was then when he heard someone approaching him at rapid speed when he turned to check who it was, someone had throw her arms around him.

"Kenichi! Are you alright?" Miu asked frantically as she glazed at him with her teary, azure eyes. She was hanging tightly onto him, her arms around his neck as she shook him with worry.

Kenichi scratched his head embarrassingly from the contact. He was looking at her wordlessly as he furiously scratched his head. Miu's face turned tomato red when she realised what she doing. She hurriedly leapt apart from him. However, the deep concern she had for him did not fade away. Miu was watching him closely.

"I'm alright. We got to grab the rest and leave immediately." Kenichi answered as he looked briefly across the road. He knew it was not going to be the last time he would be fighting Hermit. The thought of carrying two heavy guys to Ryouzanpaku filled him with dread. It was impossible for him in this state.

To his surprise and his relief, Akisame and Ma Kesei had fallen gracefully from the air and landed in front of him. Akisame had a wide grin plastered on his mouth, a scary expression to Kenichi since it was always hinted new torture devices. Ma sensei had adjusted his bowler hat on his head as he watched him "Well, done, Kenichi. I will bring your friends back." Akisame grinned broadly as he threw the two large teenagers over his shoulders as if they were sacks of vegetables.

"How long have you been here?" Kenichi asked curiously as he quirked one of his eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"I was here the whole time." Akisame smiled as he stroked his moustache.

"A good master does not participate in the disciple's match. That was a Hikaken by the way." Ma sensei answered solemnly. "I want to carry the girl back." He said excitedly with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

"Miu will be helping her back."

Kenichi was dumbfounded. Didn't it occur to his master he might die of exhaustion because of all the training and fight? Before he could make a suitable answer, his master had spoken first.

"We'll see you tomorrow. It is the end of your training." Akisame answered as he leapt onto the roof. In a blink of the eye, he had disappeared into the night. "Good job, disciple." Ma sensei said as he followed along.

_It was part of training?! _

Kenichi sighed as he looked at the sky. It was already night. The moon was hanging unusually low and it looked as if it was quite close to the houses. Kenichi felt as if he was still being watched. He briefly scanned the vicinity. He saw no one but he swore he could hear the sound of bells tinkling faintly.

"I must be too tired. I must be on my way home." He said to himself as he began to make his way home.

* * *

It was in the morning. Kenichi was reading his book as he walked towards school. With all the training and the skirmishes, he realised that he no longer have the time to enjoy a good book, so he made it a point to make some time for it. Miu had joined him at the same bend and they exchanged friendly morning greetings as they fell in step with each other.

"How are the rest coping?" Kenichi asked cheerfully as he looked at his stunning best friend. Her long blonde hair was left untied and she was not wearing any glasses. Sexy was the right word to describe his best friend. Miu had the usual lively skip in her steps as she walked next to him.

Her heart had soared at the sight of her. Seeing her in the morning made his day complete, he thought happily as he glazed at the sparkling, energetic sky-blue eyes.

"They are fine." Miu smiled dazzlingly before she frowned. "You remember the spiky red hair girl? She was so rude. She kept calling me Dairy Cow even after I had told her my name." Miu pouted adorably, with her slightly red cheeks puffed.

Kenichi sniggered at the sight of it. Seeing a frown forming on her brow and Kenichi coughed to mask his laughter. "Well, I guess she was upset that you have beaten her quickly last night." Kenichi answered. To his surprise, Miu had looked rather upset at his response.

"I wanted to fight with her a little longer but you were in trouble." Miu added despondently as she lowered her head. "Grandpa always tells me to adjust the level of my power to my opponents and not beat them out flat because it would make them very upset but I was worried." Miu justified innocently as she stared at the ground.

Her principles of life never failed to amuse him, Kenichi thought fondly as he looked at his best friend.

"Thank you for trying to rescue me. I know you went against your priniciples for me. For that, I'm very grateful." Kenichi grinned warmly, his tone ringing with sincerity. Miu had lifted her head to look at him. "You've just answered a nagging question I had since we started sparring. I always wondered why I never got beaten at the first blow since you are really strong. Now, I understand why. You've been giving in to me in every spar." Kenichi beamed warmly as he watched Miu blushed. "I guess I still have a long way to go. Anyway, my family was a bit upset with me that I came home injured but they were happy to hear that you are coming over for dinner today after school."

Miu beamed brightly as she tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "We can head over after my gymnastics." She liked Kenichi's family and could not wait to see them. Miu was too absorbed in thinking about his family that she did not notice the frown on Kenichi's face when she had mentioned Gymnastics.

The leader of the team had attempted to sabotage her during practice the day before. She could have been injured if Kenichi did not save her. He became very furious with the leader and had even coerced her to apologise to her.

"Do you really want to go back?" His onyx eyes had widened in shock."The jealous senpai might do something to hurt you again." Kenichi growled. His protectiveness nature was evoked by the scene of the jealous senior sabotaging Miu and the mere thought infuriated him. Miu would probably be injured if he had not caught her.

"After you have left, the teacher-in-charge suspended her from the team for the sabotage. She is no longer the captain too." Miu added meekly. Her lips had curved upwards in delight of his protectiveness. "The other girls were very nice and they were very angry with her. I am safe. I mean it has always been safe to practice until yesterday. I'll pay more attention in the future."Miu answered as blood rushed into her cheeks, making them a crimson red.

Kenichi knew he had to be satisfied with the answer. "Just remember to be more careful when she is around, Miu.I don't think I can observe every session." He knew that Miu could take good care of herself but he could not help worrying about her.

"I will, Kenichi. By the way, Kisara asked me to pass you a message as gratitude for not leaving her on the street. Ragnarok is getting more interested in you. They will probably be paying you more visits."

Kenichi merely shrugged at the message. "I guess I just have to make sure that I don't die." He smiled grimly. _I want to continue to protect you._

A soft smile touched her lips as she watched him in approval. He was coming along fine, she thought proudly. She knew it was going to be a great day for all of them.

* * *

**Headquarters of Ragnarok**

"Hermit did not report to the headquarters last night. I bet he had lost to Shirahama." The wavy blue hair guy, wearing a pair of strange eye protectors said casually as he flashed a smirk. He crossed his huge muscular legs as he leaned lazily back into his chair. The lean towering man was still testing the notes of the pieces as he hummed and furiously scribbled on his sheet.

"What is it to you Loki? I never thought that you cared for Hermit." The lean towering guy wearing a purple top hat answered. He began to hum a few bars before he stopped again. A frown marred his face when he realised that he had ran out of inspiration.

"Well, if he really beat Hermit, fighting with him will be like killing two birds with one stone. You'll get your inspiration for music and you'll help to eliminate an enemy of Ragnarok." Loki answered simply as he smirked, showing his white perfect teeth. Loki never understood how a tune could be composed based on the beauty of fighting. Sure, he loved fighting only when it came to wits.

His eyes sparkled with interest the moment he heard the word "inspiration". Loki watched with great interest as the wheels of the musician's mind began to move. He was giving this issue a great deal of consideration.

"I'll be willing to give it a try." He answered solemnly. "How can I go about trying?" Siegfried asked. He was certain that he would have already come up with a plan. The smirk on Loki's face grew and he told him his plans.

* * *

The class was bustling with light-hearted conversation as they waited for the afternoon classes to begin. The classroom had suddenly become silent when a good looking blonde hair guy walked confidently into their classroom. The girls swooned as the Prince of the school walked past them towards Miu. He was so popular in the school that Kenichi had even heard of his name.

The stunning boy stood in front of a surprised Miu and introduced himself,"Hi, my name is Natsu Tanimoto. I'm from the opposite class. Are you Furijin Miu?" He asked politely as he smiled warmly at Miu.

The expression of surprise on her face was replaced with a warm smile."Yes I am. How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Well, I'm from the Drama Club and we'll be presenting Romeo and Juliet to raise funds for the school. At this moment, we need someone to act as Juliet. When I had a glimpse at you yesterday, I thought that you might play this role well. Would you mind considering the offer?" He asked courteously as he looked at her hopefully.

Kenichi saw Miu hesitated for a while. She instinctively looked at Kenichi for advice. Kenichi was about to tell her his opinions when the blond hair guy saw Kenichi. He smiled warmly at him.

"Oh hi, I am Natsu Tanimoto. May I know you are?" He asked with equal politeness. It was no surprise he was famous for his perfect upbringing.

"I'm Shirahama Kenichi." He answered simply as he bowed.

"It's nice to see you." Tanimoto answered. "Would you care to help us, Furijin-san?" He asked sincerely as he looked at her with a hopeful expression. Kenichi frowned slightly. He didn't know that the Drama Club was in need of people that urgently. There was something fishy.

The sincere plea coupled with his hopeful expression was enough to move her. If there was one thing Miu cannot do, it would be rejecting another's plea for help. She agreed. His face lit up like Christmas lights. He happily bid his good-byes when he realised that lesson was about to begin in another five minutes and left the classroom, whistling a gay tune.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I ran out of inspiration to write. I'll finish the story, no worries though. Please review.**


	13. Dreams and determination

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Shirahama's residence**

Kenichi was sneaking occasional glances at his friend as she sat across the table, absorbed with her school work. Kenichi noticed for the first time that Miu was even practising her stance despite being engrossed with her studies. Her single-minded tenacity made him admired her even more and he realised that if he wanted to be stronger than Miu, than it was about time he had the same dedication she had for martial arts. He was reminded of his masters' request that he live with them so that he could cultivate a lifestyle of a martial artist. It was without doubt that he would formally live with them as part of Ryozanpaku. Martial arts had become such an integral part of his life that it was the next logical step.

A frown briefly crossed his face as he stared into space. _How was he going to broach this subject with his parents?_ He pondered.

"Kenichi-san?" questioned Miu as she waved, hoping to get his attention. He snapped out of his trance immediately. "Were you worried about something?"

Her eyes reflected a hint of worry as she gazed at him intently.

"Not really. I'll just have to inform my parents of my decision to move into Ryozanpaku. I think they'll be reluctant to give me the permission to," explained Kenichi.

"Why did you want to make this decision?" returned Miu.

Her simple question surprised him for a moment. He frowned as he considered her question seriously.

"I need to be stronger to uphold my convictions. When all negotiations fail, I need strength to uphold my principles and the only way I can attain that kind of strength is when I put martial arts as the centre of my life," answered Kenichi, his eyes gleaming with passion. He remembered the close shave he had with Hermit and he wasn't considered the strongest out of the whole gang. He needed to be stronger if he wanted to protect justice.

A smile graced her features as she looked at him. "You'll be able to convince them with that kind of rationale, Kenichi-san. There is nothing to worry about. You should be worrying about the lessons you had missed that day."

Kenichi sheepishly scratched his head as he flipped through the notes that she had lent him.

All conversation ceased as they focused all their attentions on their school work. For once, Kenichi found himself making some headway for his Mathematics after Miu had kindly tutored him on the subject. Things began to make more sense to him after Miu had explained the concepts clearly.

"You're not exactly too slow, Kenichi-san," teased Miu as her eyes danced with amusement when she realised that he had finished his work.

"I have a good teacher, that's why," answered Kenichi as he smiled. "We should have more study sessions."

"We could always study together in the night after dinner. I'm free after I finish the chores in the kitchen and no one would be using the dining room and we could make it a regular thing," suggested Miu with a smile.

"That would be great!" Kenichi exclaimed excitedly. Spending more time with Miu was something he didn't mind.

She matched his smile with a dazzlingly smile.

"How are you coming along with your role as Juliet?" he questioned.

Her brows furrowed into a frown as she averted her eyes. Judging from her expression, it wasn't difficult to tell that she was having problems.

"Akisame has been helping me with the script but I don't think I can speak in front of that many people."

"I think you'll do very well. After all, didn't Tanimoto-kun asked you to play the role? He must have thought you could do the role justice. Just do your best and everything will work out fine. I'll be there to support you."

"Really?" questioned Miu hopefully as she looked at Kenichi.

Kenichi nodded as he smiled.

Miu returned a sweet smile, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as if the door of his room was kicked open and his overly- excited younger sister ran into his room.

"Onii-chan!" she squealed as she flung her arms around him. Honoka, his sister positively worships her elder brother, Kenichi and she looked identical to him with an exception of her eyebrows which she inherited from her mother.

"Hi, it's you big chest girl." She greeted warmly. Honoka frowned when she felt her brother pinching her cheeks.

"That's really rude," commented Kenichi.

"It's okay. Hi Honoka. It's nice to see you again," she returned the greeting as she smiled.

"See! She doesn't even mind," growled Honoka as she hit her brother's head.

"She's too polite to tell you off," argued Kenichi with a frown.

"Is not."

"Is too!" Honoka pulled a face at her brother before dashing out of his room. Kenichi shook his head as he slumped into his bed.

He lifted a brow in surprise when he saw the amused expression on Miu's face.

"Both of you're very adorable together," commented Miu.

Kenichi chose not to answer as he lay tiredly in his bed. To keep up with Honoka, one needed a lot of energy.

* * *

Dinner at Shirahama's place was as lively as she had remembered. Kenichi and Honoka would squabble frequently while his father and mother ignored them. Occasionally, Saori, their mother would glare at them if they were getting too loud. Honoka would usually rely on Miu for support whenever she was losing her argument and Kenichi would naturally give in.

"I need to talk to you, father and mother," Kenichi began solemnly when his family had finished their meal. His father raised a brow as he eyed his son closely.

"What is it regarding, Kenichi?"

"I've decided to move into Ryozanpaku to further my training. Would you give me permission to do so?" Kenichi asked.

His father's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked at his son.

"You want to move out?" He questioned.

"Yes, Dad. It's something I'm determined to do so. I want to be stronger and I want to seek your approval."

"Can't you continue with your present arrangements?" questioned his mother as she eyed his son closely.

"No. I've come to the point where I must make the decision to plunge into the world of martial arts so that I can achieve my dream."He answered boldly as his eyes gleamed with confidence.

"Does this means that Onii-chan is not coming home anymore?" Honoka questioned quietly.

Miu leaned closer to Honoka as she answered,"You can come and visit.I'm sure my grandfather won't mind."

His father stood up suddenly and walked to the window.

There was silence in the room as he considered his son's words.

After a pregnant pause, his father finally spoke up,"If you're certain that this is necessary for you to achieve this purpose, I will not set myself against your wishes."

"Yes, I need to live with my masters and train with them," replied Kenichi confidently. He thought of the times he had a close encounter with death, he needed to be stronger if he wanted to stick to his ideals.

"Then you'll have my blessings. Go, my dear son." his father answered. There was pride in his voice as he turned to look at his son.

Kenichi smiled, seeing the approval in his father's face.

"Thank you Dad and Mum." Kenichi said excitedly as he excused himself, took Miu's hand and ran up to his room. Her sister could be heard bawling as she followed him into his room.

Kenichi began to pack his things since he was leaving immediately. His brows drew into a line as he concentrated on his packing. Miu smiled as she watched him from the door- she was secretly pleased by the way he had held himself when he shared his desire with his family to live at Ryozanpaku. She remembered the promise he had made to her- he would grow stronger so that he would not worry her. Her cheeks turned red when she remembered the tender look in his eyes as he stroked her hair and made that promise. Miu smiled inwardly as she recalled the way he put his arms around her to comfort her and it made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Miu-san? I think I'm ready to go." Kenichi spoke as he gave his room a cursory glance. Everything was in order and he was a bit sad to leave.

"Onii-chan. Can you not go?" Honoka asked pitifully as she looked at her brother.

There was a tender look in his eyes as he gazed at his younger sister.

"Living away from home won't change a thing between the both of us. As Miu-san has said, you're welcomed to visit me. I really need to do this." Kenichi answered as he patted her gently on her head.

With a mischevious grin, he continued."I'll see you soon. I know you have the map to go Ryozanpaku."

Honoka smiled before she waved at the departing Kenichi and his friend Miu.

* * *

He entered the Dojo, with a clear goal in his mind, determined to do everything he could to achieve his objective. His masters were waiting patiently for him in the main hall. The hair on the back of his neck stood from the aura his masters were giving him, part of him wanted flee from the place and never returned but his will forced him to continue his walk into the room.

He could see hints of approvals on their faces as he kneeled before them, solemn as he waited for his teachers to instruct him.

The Elder spoke, his tone grave and stern. "From today onwards, you'll be formally accepted as one of Ryozanpaku's disciple."

"Remember to address us as Senseis," added Sakaki.

"Yes, Sakaki-sensei"

To Kenichi's surprise, he blushed and turned away in embarrassment. Kenichi blinked in surprised at the change of mood.

"I want you to start training tomorrow. Don't you expect that we'll allow you to sleep in." added Akisame in a stern tone.

"Yes, Koetsuji-sensei,"answered Kenichi, as if he had expected it. Akisame flashed a smile at the way his disciple's eyes gleamed with resolve.

_I wonder how long would that last?_ He thought as he stroked his moustache contemplatively. It was as if Kenichi had made up his mind to do it instead of grovelling around. It was an exciting development of character. He had to thank that phantom fighter who inspired such resolve in his disciple. He had a nagging feeling that Miu was the principle figure behind his desire to excel.

* * *

In the middle of the night, he was surprised when Miu visited him in his small and sparse room. He was staying in the same building as the rest of his masters.

She was dressed in night clothes with large kitty paw prints on it. " Miu-san?" He questioned as he looked up from the book he was reading.

Miu kept her silence but gestured him to follow her out. With several graceful leaps, she was out of his nimbly followed, climbing up the roof as she leapt gracefully on it. He was blessed with a beautiful view of the full moon. Even though the night sky was enchanting with the multitudes of stars filling up the dark sky, the full moon took centre stage and it appeared as if he could just reached out and hold the moon with his hand.

"Wow, "muttered Kenichi in awe as he beheld the sight.

"This is my favourite spot," she said as she looked up into the beautiful night sky.

"It's amazing," added Kenichi as he sat next to her.

_She looked almost at peace here_, he thought as he looked at his friend.

"When I made my first friend, gazing at stars with them here was my dream," she answered with a tender smile.

He beamed brightly,"So you've fulfilled a dream tonight." His words sounded more like a statement rather than a question and her smile on her face grew at his response.

"Yes I did, I feel satisfied sharing this amazing view with you."

There was a distant look in her eyes as she lay on the roof and looked at the stars.

Kenichi's look became tender when he fixed his eyes upon his friend. "It's my pleasure too."

Miu, surprised by his change of his tone, looked into those eyes that reflected adoration. Her heat began to flutter uncontrollably.

Her cheeks flushed as she averted her eyes from his gaze.

"I used to want to be a novelist when I grow up but now I'm not too sure," Kenichi said suddenly after an unsettled silence as he scratched his head nervously. _That was sure dangerous_, he thought to himself.

"Not too sure?" She echoed in surprise as she looked at him.

"Yes, it didn't seem as important as it was before." Kenichi answered as he lay on the roof and gazed at the sparkling stars. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"It's a secret, "Miu concluded as she turned away.

His brows shot up in surprise as he looked at his good friend. "I just told you mine."

"It's a secret," she firmly insisted. "You're going to laugh at me." It sounded almost like an accusation and Kenichi had to make some effort to keep a straight face.

"I won't." Kenichi promised.

Seeing that Kenichi was not going to relent from the determined set of his chin, she gave in.

"A beautiful bride" she whispered in a barely audible voice as her cheeks grew red.

Kenichi had to strain his ears to hear her answer but when he smiled when he did.

"You'll fulfil the dream, Miu-san, and be a blessing to whoever you choose to marry." assured Kenichi as he laid his head on the roof. He felt relieved that Miu-san wasn't as unreachable as he thought she was.

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and it tugged her heartstrings."Thanks, Kenichi," answered Miu with a gentle smile on her lips. She stood up. "I'll have to go. I don't want Grandpa catching us alone at this hour."

"Good night, Miu-san. I'll see you in the morning." Kenichi answered as he prepared to leave.

"Don't die, alright?" added Miu teasingly as she disappeared back to her room.

Kenichi shook his head before leaping down the roof and returning back to his room. _What a thing to say,_ he thought.

* * *

The next morning, Akisame woke him up with several alarms clocks. He jumped into his fighting posture immediately when the alarms went off, delighting his master.

"Isn't it a bit too early to start training?" demanded Kenichi as he checked the time. It was only four in the morning.

"Haven't you heard it's healthy to wake up early?" Akisame returned.

"But this early?" demanded Kenichi.

"Yes, dress up. You need to go for a run." He answered as he went to take the tire, the ropes and the whip.

As usual, Kenichi had to run around the neighbourhood pulling his master around as warm up before breakfast. Miu, cheerful as always, bade them a safe journey at the door. He was amazed that she woke up that early to begin doing the household chores.

When he had returned from his jogging, Sakaki took him under his wing to teach him some new skills. As usual, he ended up badly beaten because of his slow reaction. Akisame treated him for most of the bruises on his body before they had breakfast. It was a struggle to keep the food to himself since Appachai and Ma Sensei would always want to snatch his food from him. After breakfast, they would leave together for school.

They chatted lightly on their way to school and he learnt that she would be having drama practices in the afternoon. Their day had past rather uneventfully since Ragnarok was still recovering from the beating they received at the hands of Kenichi and Miu. They went to their separate ways after lessons had formally ended.

* * *

Tanimoto, dressed in an Elizabethan costume, hid away from the radiant beauty standing at the balcony. His blonde eyebrows drew into a line of concentration as he watched the girl with a look of intense admiration on his stunning face. There was a look of forlorn on her face as Miu stared into distant space.

Miu was dressed in a elaborated gown that highlight her outrageous curves.

"Ay me!" She sighed as she placed her gloved hand on her cheeks. She looked very troubled and a bit lovesick too.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He spoke passionately as he directed his glaze on the unsuspecting Miu. Miu didn't notice him but continued to gaze beyond the balcony with a worried expression on her face.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."Miu exclaimed emotionally before she idly picked at the balcony.

"That's all for today, Furinjin-san. You did a wonderful job." Tanimoto praised with a dazzlingly smile. Natsu Tanimoto simply oozed a magnetic charm that one would find hard to resist if his perfect grades, polite character, stunning looks and physical attributes failed to attract.

Sounds of applause echoed the empty hall.

The two astonished teenagers spun around to look at the person approaching the stage.

"That was brilliant Miu-san and Tanimoto-kun," Kenichi said as he grinned brightly. Miu averted her eyes as her cheeks grew flushed.

"Thank you for your kind compliments, Shirahama- kun. Here to accompany Furinjin-san home?" Tanimoto teased.

Kenichi scratched the back of his head as he let out a nervous bout of chuckle.

During the brief exchange of words, Miu had travelled down the stage with her bag in her hand, ready to return home. "Kenichi-san, aren't coming along?" She asked brightly as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Sure, sure. I'm coming along, "added Kenichi as he scrambled to follow Miu out of the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tanimoto-kun,"concluded Kenichi as he bowed and ran after his friend.

The twinkle of his starling blue eyes disappeared immediately as the corner of his lips lifted to form a malicious smile. He won't know what's hitting him, he thought as he watched the retreating back of his enemy.

He did not understand how a boy as simple as Kenichi could defeat him. After observing him for more than a day, all he could conclude was Kenichi was nothing but an average hands clenched to form balls of fist in anger as he recalled the way this simpleton defeated him.

He was everything he hated all packed into one. His naïve outlook to life, his cheerful and idealistic nature made him desire to crush him and all the ideals he held close to his heart.

It was obvious that someone had given him intense muscle training because his punches were not light. The disparity of their level was obvious enough yet Kenichi managed to surprise him by beating him.

_He must be strong enough to defeat Shirahama Kenich_i, he silently promised to himself. He had news that his master was finally back in Japan helping a triad out. He would look for his master soon and request for more training. When he had concluded his training, he would look forward to another battle with him.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New year. I've been delaying this chapter for months. I hope you'll like it.**


	14. The Family of Mas

**Chapter 14: The Family of Mas**

* * *

**Ryozanpaku, at night**

_Ma Sougetsu couldn't be in Japan, could he?_ Master Ma thought, his brows knitting into a deep frown. He was deeply troubled. There was no point pacing around the room, wondering if he was indeed back in Japan. His lesson with his beloved disciple had completed, leaving him time to muse over the battle Ken-chan had fought the night before.

The opponent was merciless and far beyond Kenichi's level of martial arts. Master Ma was surprised that Kenichi managed to stay alive despite the fierce battle. Kenichi's timely grasping of the peripheries of the idea of a 'sei' user, helped him to match up to his opponent. His disciple was showing tremendous improvements in his martial arts.

He was delighted at the growth that his disciple had shown but he was concerned over another matter- Ken-chan's opponent. The martial art his opponent had used was a agressive Chinese martial arts style that Ma Sougetsu particularly favoured-powerful and heartless, suggesting the young man might have been his disciple at a point of time and that Ma Sougetsu might be in Japan.

He frowned at the thought of Ma Sougetsu in Japan- he had a developed a cruel thirst of killing people. It wasn't good that he was in Japan.

He disliked meeting with his contacts so that he could gather information, however he had little choice if he wanted the truth.

He had to meet Ma Sougetsu if he was in Japan.

With firm determination, he swiftly put on his hat and slipped out of the Dojo into the darkness.

* * *

**Yokohama, Chinatown, at night**

The clamour of sounds assaulted his senses, giving him a slight headache as he tried to seek that familiar diminutive figure among the hordes of people that thronged Chinatown. Glaring bright signboards on buildings with distinctive Chinese designs blinked continuously, adding strain to his eyes- he wasn't used to being in the crowd. Kenichi haphazardly drew his hand through his hair, as he stood rooted to the spot and searched for Master Ma among the sea of people.

Kenichi, noticing that his master had been behaving oddly, decided to tail him when he saw him slip out of the Dojo. He lost track of his master when he entered Yokohama and Master Ma was promptly swallowed by the immense crowd.

He cursed inwardly at his own stupidity, too pre-occupied in berating himself to notice that someone was standing next to him, with a look of concern on his face.

"Ken-chan, did you lost something?"

He turned, absently regarding the speaker, "Yeah, I'm looking for Mas… Master Ma!" Kenichi jumped when he saw the person he was looking for, standing in front of him. "When did you get behind me?" demanded Kenichi in astonishment.

Master Ma shook his head. "I've been standing behind you for a while, Ken-chan." The amused smile from his face disappeared suddenly. "Take some money, go have some soba then go back," continued Master Ma solemnly, offering his disciple some money.

To his surprise, he refused to take it. Kenichi folded his arms in a determined way and shook his head.

Master Ma would have teased him if it was in other circumstances. "It might be very dangerous for you if you follow me. I beg you my pupil, please go home," said Master Ma, meeting his gaze.

His eyes narrowed in resolve. "I'll not allow you to go alone, Master. I want to share your worries because I'm your disciple."

Master Ma would have smiled at the fierce loyalty he had but it was too dangerous for him. "Have your decision been made then?"asked Master Ma.

"Yes," answered Kenichi, a confident smile spreading across his face.

A ghost of smile appeared on Master Ma's face as he turned away to led him to his destination. "Well, since you're so determined to court your own death, I shall abide your decisions," answered Master Ma.

Kenichi gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Please don't talk like that, Master."

"Well, considered yourself warned," answered Master Ma with a grin. He led him to a two-storey Chinese restaurant in the middle of Yokohama. It looked rather grand from the outside with its distinctive Ming dynasty architecture, decorated with red Chinese lanterns and intimidating dragons on the tiled ceramic roof.

"Imperial wrath Chinese restaurant? Are we planning to eat first?" asked Kenichi curiously, peering at the Chinese signboard placed above the large entrance.

Master Ma ignored him and entered the restaurant. They were greeted by an older Chinese bespectacled man with long beard and moustache. He had two striking features, his long white eyebrows, which contrasted sharply against his black facial hair, and his bald head.

"Oh, so you decided it was time to come?" said the older man in a deep voice.

His master became very respectful and greeted him politely. "I've been neglectful, Uncle Hakubi."

"Both of you share a striking resemblances," observed Kenichi quietly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, that's because he's my uncle, Ma Ryou. Be polite. He is the most knowledgeable man in Chinatown," admonished Master Ma.

Kenichi rubbed the back of his head apologetically as he offered a nervous apology. Ma Ryou didn't seem to be affected by his lack of politeness and invited them to seat around one of the table, knowing that Master Ma won't be here if he didn't need information.

"I'm here about my long lost brother, Ma Sogetsu. Is he here in Japan?"asked Master Ma after he was seated.

Ma Ryou chuckled and stroked his beard thoughtfully but before he could answer, there was a loud feminine shout and a girl flew across the air and smashed the table into pieces with a strong flying kick. There was a loud crack as the table split into half and collapsed onto the ground.

Almost automatic, Kenichi was battle-ready.

He gasped when he realised it was a girl, dressed in a body-hugging qipao that highlighted her lush curves and he immediately dropped his stance. Her long and wavy hair was secured firmly into two pony tail with bells. Her eyes were solely fixed on his master.

"You've a beautiful body but never in a thousand years will you be able to kick me," said Master Ma , smiling in amusement. He had neatly side-stepped the attack. When he lifted his head to look at the face of the girl, his jaws nearly touched the ground.

"Papa, are you that shocked to meet your daughter?" asked the girl, lifting one of her brow sarcastically.

"What!" exclaimed Kenichi, unable to believe his ears. How could this girl before him be his Master's daughter? She was quite couldn't be his real daughter, could she?

"Your Enjokousai*?"said Kenichi with disbelief, staring at her incredulously. ( Enjokousai is a paid female student companion)

"Don't be an idiot, she's my daughter!" said Master Ma, looking affronted at the thought. He feigned a dignified manner and introduced his daughter. "Meet Ma Renka."

She did not acknowledged Kenichi, since her attentions were solely fixed on her father.

"You're going home with me this instant, Papa!" declared Renka, locking his wrist with a well thrown rope. She yanked the rope as hard as she could but she could not move her minuscule father.

In a patronising voice, he asked her to give up but she flatly refused. Seeing that he had no way out, he sacrificed his disciple for his freedom; he pulled Kenichi into the way when she tossed the rope again so that it would bind him instead.

"Wait Papa!"

Kenichi rolled his eyes at his master's devious attempt to flee. "See you," bade Master Ma, leaping out of the restaurant and disappearing completely from sight. Renka turned on him immediately, frustrated that her father escaped her clutches again.

"It's all your fault! Do you know how to find him?"demanded Renka, untying him. "We need him back at China. He is after all the leader of the Phoenix league and he has a hundred thousand followers back home."

His eyes nearly popped out at the thought. How can a man as frivolous be the head of such a big organisation?

"One day, he left a letter to my mother, turned the full control of the organisation to her and disappeared!" huffed Renka. "I became an exchange student here so that I could find him and take him back and you ruin my plan!"

They dashed out of the restaurant, trying to chase Master Ma.

"Do you know where he is heading to?"asked Kenichi curiously, easily keeping up with her pace. With that question, Renka suddenly stopped.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought you knew!"exclaimed Renka loudly.

"No, I just follow you out," admitted Kenichi honestly, rubbing the back of his head. Ma Renka, unlike her father, had a very volatile temper.

"By the way who are you?"demanded Renka finally. He was an average-looking Japanese teenager with a band-aid on his face. She would even consider him small for his age. "Why are you with Papa?"

Kenichi grew sheepish. "I'm sorry for not introducing earlier. I'm Shirahama Kenichi and I'm Master Ma's disciple."

Without a warning, she punched him and he felled like a tree from the blow.

"You're supposed to dodge or block, idiot! You can't be Papa's disciple. How could he take you, such a talentless guy?"moaned Renka as she turned away from him.

He drew his hand nervously through his hair as he picked himself up. "I'm sorry?" offered Kenichi, scratching his head.

She stood wide-eyed, unable to believe that he could pick himself up after that particularly nasty blow. "Wow, so you can take strong hits," said Renka in surprise.

"Um… thanks?"

"THAT'S NOT A PRAISE!" She kneed him painfully his chin and he collapsed onto the ground, holding his chin.

"Violent girl," mumbled Kenichi to himself, picking himself up. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two suspicious looking men. The way they swaggered as they walk, their outfits of pure taste, strange outrageous hairdo, all screamed thugs. He climbed onto his feet gracefully and watched them.

They seemed to be cornering another guy.

The thin sinewy, narrowed- eyed man, accompanied by a man that was built like a bull, approached the worker menacingly. "What is your reason not to pay?" demanded the smaller man, eyeing him distastefully.

"Mr Hakubi is calling everyone together. We're not paying," answered the man bravely, standing up to the bullies. "You mafia'll be cut off!"

"Brave talk!" answered the smaller man, giving his subordinate the signal. With a fierce gleam, he grabbed the worker by the collar and lifted him up as if he weighted nothing and send him sailing across the air with a toss.

"That old man Hakubi can't do shit," said the smaller man proudly, laughing.

Kenichi instinctively leapt, grabbed the man and set him on the ground gently. The worker blinked continuously, surprised that he was not injured and thanked Kenichi before hurrying off.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the thin man.

Kenichi, with clenched fists, turned to glare at the speaker. However, it was Renka who spoke up.

"Only his relatives can call Uncle Hakubi that way. I give you five seconds to disappear," declared Renka, her eyes narrowing in anger as she lifted her hand and started the countdown. A flame was lighted in her when she saw them bullying him.

"You're his relatives? Get lost!" said the burly man, lunging at her. She easily dispatched him with several fast jabs to his body, causing that massive man to collapse. While she was still occupied with the man, she did not notice the second assailant.

He whipped out a belt knife and tried to hurt her but Kenichi grabbed him firmly by his wrist, using his momentum, he easily threw him. The man crashed onto the ground and passed out. She was surprised to see that he could deal with an armed mafia easily and her opinion of him increased a little. "Thanks for the help," she said, turning away to face the mafia.

"Don't you think it's over. Just one word to Ma Sougetsu's master and-"

Renka grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up. "Where is Ma Sougetsu?" demanded Renka fiercely. She applied pressure onto one of his pressure point and he began to yell in pain.

"Headquaters! Our Headquarters! I bring you!"yelled the man.

Kenichi smiled. Ma Renka was good at connecting the dots. Master Ma was here to get information about his brother. If they had found his brother, then they would locate Master Ma.

She forced him up. "Are you coming? With one wrong step, you could lose your life. It's not a place you would want to go," said Renka, looking at him, while ignoring the man's yells to release him.

"Are you certain about it?" asked Kenichi, his eyebrows knitting into a frown.

"Of course, I will not give up until I've found Papa," replied Renka, sounding insulted.

"If that is the case, then I shall go. I can't let a girl go alone into such a dangerous place," said Kenichi with a resolute smile.

She raised a brow for an instant, surprised that a meek and timid boy like him would accompany her at the expense of his life. "Don't blame me if you get killed," said Renka indifferently, masking her shock skilfully. With the help of the thug, they were led through the dark alleys to a large building. She tied him up in some ropes and left him at the entrance. Together, they barged into the heavily fortified place.

She was astonished to see that he was quite skilful despite his lack of talent for martial art. While she cleared a way through, Kenichi also lend a hand, covering her back. They tackled each level with ease. On the way, she shared with him the tale of the two brothers and how they were separated for twenty years. Apparently, their differences in belief had driven a wedge between them, putting a strain on their relationship. Finally, Ma Sougetsu left the country after killing several people in China. They took all the cronies on easily and climbed to the highest level of the building where the boss was. Ma Sougetsu was his bodyguard, thus he would be found with the boss.

They were walking along the narrow corridor when Renka suddenly leapt on him and pinned him onto the ground. Scant seconds later, the wall next to them collapsed- a man had crash through the wall, causing it to crumple. He had passed out from the attack.

"A strong killing aura," whispered Renka, lifting herself above him and searching around the small room.

A booming voice spoke up as a man walked through the hole. "I thought I felt Kensei's aura, apparently I've made a mistake." The speaker towered over them and he looked enormously strong. It was his emotionless eyes that send chills down their spine when they lifted their head to meet his gaze.

"Ma Sougetsu!" spat Renka.

Her eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of her uncle.

"I guess I should move on," said Sougetsu, ambling away. Renka climbed onto her feet immediately and did a flying kick.

"Take that, disgrace of the family!" shouted Renka.

Sougetsu easily caught her and pinned her onto the wall with a hand on her stomach. The impact caused a huge crater while she screamed and writhed in pain. Renka was like a helpless fly pinned on the wall, making fruitless struggles to survive. Kenichi had no doubt that Sougetsu would have no qualms in killing her.

"Stop that! She's Ma Kensei's daughter and your niece!" shouted Kenichi in panic. He knew he couldn't help her out of this fix since Ma Sougetsu was a master class warrior.

"She lifted her hand to me and I've no blood relatives," declared Ma Sougetsu, making his point by applying pressure on his niece's body. She let out another blood-curling scream.

"Let go of her!" shouted Kenichi, balling his fists. It was futile but he had to make an attempt to free her. Ma Renka was more powerful and gifted in martial arts than him and he knew he stand no chance against him.

Casting all thoughts away, he charged at him, in desperation to free her. He ducked when he heard the shattering of glass window. A man had apparently leapt through the window and attacked the hand that was holding Renka onto the wall. It was so fast that everything was over in a blink of the eyes.

Ma Sougetsu dropped her immediately. Kenichi, without any thought, threw himself forward, caught the girl in his arms easily and lifted her to safety as Master Ma stood protectively in front of them.

"Master Ma!" said Kenichi, finally, glad that his master was here.

"Brother, are you still living like this?"asked Master Ma. There was a hint of disappointment and finality in his tone.

"It's time to settle everything between us," replied Ma Sougetsu.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kenichi cradling Renka gently. "Kenichi, take Renka and leave."

Sougetsu's eyes darted slightly to regard the boy. "Is that your disciple, Kensei? I still don't understand why you've pour your effort into a talentless guy like him."

"It is unfortunate that after twenty years, you still don't understand," said Master Ma. "If you can't get back to the proper path, then I'll have to end your journey of being a Martial artist," declared Master Ma, saluting him with the sign to duel to death.

"Don't be too proud, shall die, witnessing the true meaning of martial arts," said Sougetsu, returning the salute.

"No, don't do that. Brothers shouldn't kill each other!" yelled Kenichi, from the corner.

It was too late. They had begun to fight.

The fight was a real treat to all aspiring martial artist.

There was power, a finesses, speed and grace in their moves, something that he had never seen. The fight was lethally beautiful and entrancing. They exchanged blows. It was so fast that Kenichi found it difficult to keep up with them.

It was clear that they brothers equalled each other in terms of strength and speed. The force of the blows was so strong that they shattered all the windows and the walls that stood in their way. Kenichi could not take his eyes off them as the two master class warriors parried. They continued to exchange blows, destroying everything in their path with the sheer power of their attacks.

It was the disciple's duty to sit in the corner to watch and so he did.

In his arms, Renka stirred slightly. Her eyes bulged and her cheeks blushed when she realised that he was cradling her but it was soon forgotten when she saw her father and her uncle having a showdown.

They soon disappeared into the connecting room.

"Quick! Follow them!" commanded Renka anxiously, stumbling onto her feet. She was too weak and dizzy to stand properly. Kenichi sighed, lifted her up in a bridal carry and dashed after the two warriors.

It was difficult to tell who the victor of the match would be since they were equally strong. They were staking more than just their lives, it was an ideological battle to prove which school of martial art was stronger and thus correct.

Kenichi hoped for the two brothers that his master would turn out to be the victor since he would never kill his brother.

Master Ma was on the wall, facing his brother who was on the ground. It was as if the face-off was drawing to a close. There was ear-splitting explosion and sounds of windows shattering from the impact could be heard. Everything started to collapse as fire began to blaze in the small room.

They could hear the distinct cracking of the walls and ceiling.

"Crap!" said Master Ma, as he lost his footing.

He was falling, straight onto his opponent.

"No!" shouted Kenichi in panic.

"An opening!" shouted Ma Sougetsu, stepping in to deliver his final blow. The blow struck his brother's stomach and Master Ma spat out blood immediately. Master Ma landed on his feet, a distance away, clutching his stomach, appearing quite fine even after taking the blow straight.

Ma Sougetsu yelled in pain and bend over when he realised that his brother had landed two attacks on his body. "H-how did you improve your skill that much?"questioned Ma Sougetsu, spitting out blood.

"I train with a group of friends diligently," said Master Ma, calmly. He looked as if he was fit enough to continue fighting. "While you train alone, that's the difference."

His eyes widened slightly before he burst out laughing. He coughed out more blood and bend over from pain. Around them, the fire was getting large and large, encircling them. They were already perspiring profusely from the intense heat. Their lives would be in jeopardy if they didn't leave soon.

"Friends? Just like always. Everyone is your friend," said Ma Sougetsu, laughing as he wiped the blood with the back of his hand. "Even though we had the same power, I was always feared by everyone while you were adored by everyone. I didn't leave China because I killed someone. I left China because I never had a place there since the start."

"Brother…"said Master Ma.

The beams began to crush and the fire began to consume the place.

"We've to leave immediately, Master Ma!" called Kenichi.

"As usual, everyone is worried about you. Go, brother. For a Martial artist, defeat is death!"said Sougetsu, sitting on the ground.

The two brothers held each other's gaze for a was Master Ma who relented.

Reluctantly, Master Ma turned away. "Let's go. We've to leave." He made his way towards the elevator. The door of the elevator had opened.

"Are you going to abandon your brother?"demanded Kenichi. How could he just abandon him like that?

"I know my brother. He would kill himself if I try to go near. I want to give my brother the honour to die as a Marital artist," said Master Ma peacefully, walking into the elevator with Renka. "Hurry up, the fire is around the elevator."

Kenichi couldn't believe his ears. Surely a defeat wouldn't mean death? How absurd would it be? He began to move towards the elevator but he halted suddenly and turned back.

"No! I can't permit such a tragedy! You haven't seen each other for twenty years! "yelled Kenichi, dashing through the scorching flames towards Sougetsu. The older Ma was too surprised to mask his shock. The flames burnt Kenichi but he was too intent on his task to let it bother him. He narrowly side-stepped the falling beams and finally reached Ma Sougetsu.

"That idiot!" said Renka, keeping the door of the elevator open.

"Take my hand," said Kenichi, offering his hand to Sougetsu. For a moment, he saw a sincere smile on his harsh, weather beaten face. There was no hatred in his eyes, just amusement and astonishment.

"Kensei trained a strange disciple," muttered Sougetsu, chuckling. Kenichi didn't know if he should make the comment as praise or an insult. Instead of taking his hand, Sougetsu gently lifted him and tossed him through the flames into the elevator. Master Ma caught him easily as the door of the elevator closed.

The last thing they saw was Ma Sougetsu lifting up his gourd of wine to them, bidding them farewell before he drinking it up.

They survived the whole incident unharmed but Master Ma remained unusually quiet. Ma Renka, sensing that her father needed some time to himself, kept her silence and allowed them to leave. Renka couldn't insist on taking her father back to China when he was facing a personal crisis.

Master Kouetsuji, Master Sakaki and Miu were waiting for them at the main hall when they finally returned. Casting a look at Master Ma's solemn face, neither of them spoke a word since minding one's business was the unwritten code of Ryozanpaku between the masters. Miu seemed relieved to see that Kenichi returned back uninjured. Without saying a word, Master Ma retired to his room.

* * *

**Imperial Wrath Chinese Restaurant, Yokohama **

Ma Renka was staring into space blankly, thinking about the way her heart raced when she realised that Kenichi was holding her gently in his arms. Her heart fluttered when she remembered the clean scent, the feel of his well defined and lean muscles against her. Renka recalled the way he was willing to lay his life down to save her and she blushed.

Maybe she could take him back to China with her, she mused, smiling to herself. After all, she knew where they live, so it was only a matter of time. She would give her Papa just one week to himself then she would look for him and insist that he return with her.

* * *

**Ryozapaku**

All the mafia were rounded up after the blaze. The police had searched through the entire building but they did not find the body of Ma Sougetsu. Kenichi had a feeling that he had escaped from the fire. It was very peaceful for the next few days. Master Ma did not speak until a week had past. On the seventh day, Master Ma thanked him in a quiet voice.

He was walking along the corridors, after a particularly intense training with Master Kouetsuji when he heard the tinkling sounds of bells. A girl jumped over the high walls that surrounded the Dojo and landed just in front of him.

"Hi, Kenichi, just finished training?" asked Ma Renka, smiling warmly at him.

He gaped and spluttered. "W-What are you doing here? H-how did you find us?"

It was a stupid question to ask and he was expecting that she would hit him.

Instead, she put her hands on her hips in an akimbo, much to his surprise. "Did you think I wouldn't have followed you? I'm here to take Papa back to China," said Ma Renka. "Well, if I can't do that, maybe I can convinced Papa to let me stay with him so that he can train me." She looped her arm around his. "Take me to look for Papa, would you?"asked Renka gently.

"Umm... sure. M-master Ma should be in h-his c-clinic," stammered Kenichi, unsure at the change of her attitude. He led her towards Master Ma's clinic.

Unknown to either of them, Miu who was watching them from a far had smashed one of the thick training pole with a swift and powerful kick. She could tell from their conversation that this girl was Master Ma's daughter.

_What was this feeling? Why would she get so upset when she saw another girl being so intimate with him?_

Troubled, Miu turned away.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, I apologised for taking such a long time to update this story. I know I promise I'll do it every two months but I can't seem to find the motivation to write.**

**Anyway, I'm looking for a beta-reader to look into this story. If you're interested, you are welcomed to drop me a private message. With a beta-reader, I'm sure I can update faster =)**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews. Of course, thank you for reading-it amazes me that someone would actually read my work. I hope you have a wonderful week.**


	15. The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 15: The Unexpected Guest**

The light tinkling of bells accompanied her quick steps as the excited Chinese girl nearly towed the petite boy towards the outbuilding where the bone settling and acupuncture clinics were, located a short distance away from the three main buildings that formed the Ryozanpaku dojo. She was dressed in a body-hugging _qipao_, a traditional Chinese costume, which highlighted her shapely womanly curves and long attractive legs. The beautiful Chinese girl was of the same height as her hostage. Her shoulder length dark purple hair was tied up in two ponytails and had bells attached to them.

The boy, on the other hand, was nothing but regular. He was of an average built and had very common Japanese looks. His brown hair was slightly wind tousled, the bangs falling over his eyes, curving slightly. A band- aid was plastered under his right eye. His white _gi _was slightly dirty and wet from his earlier training. His muscles were screaming with agony from the harsh training he faced. Shirahama Kenichi was truckling to the thrilled young woman for fear of her mighty blows- he had been on the receiving end of her punches since the first time he saw her.

One of her arm was hooked with the frowning boy. He looked rather upset that she had clung onto him enthusiastically. As usual, Ma Renka had bullied him to find her father and his master, Ma Kensei, Ma Shishou. Kenichi did not know how to explain to his master about his daughter. His daughter was persistent in her desire to bring her father back to their homeland, so that he could lead his organisation. Their first reunion ended landed him in chains when Ma Renka tried to capture her father with them. The sixteen years old boy was surprised to know that his happy-go-lucky dwarf of a master was actually the leader of a powerful martial arts organisation of a hundred thousand men.

"Ma Shishou, your daughter is looking for you," announced Kenichi, entering into the small, well maintained clinic. His master was sitting on the floor, absorbed in his reading. He dropped the book almost immediately and his eyes shot open with fear.

"What! Renka came?" demanded the Chinese martial art master. He nimbly leapt to the corner of the room and began to pack in rapid speed. He froze when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're heading, Papa?" asked Ma Renka threateningly, her eyes narrowed.

With a smooth move, he dislodged her grip and hastily made his getaway. "Forgive me, Renka! I don't want to return China yet."

Her next words made him screeched to a stop.

"I could always tell Mama about this place," said Renka absently, staring at her nails.

His usually composed master paled in fear and threw himself at the feet of his daughter. "Please, anything but that. You can't tell your Mama about this place," grovelled his master timidly. His master's behaviour made him wonder about the character of his wife- she sounded absolutely formidable to be able to coerce his master into submission. The Chinese girl seemed to enjoy having the upper hand over her wayward father.

"Why shouldn't I? Mama and little brother are training the hundred thousand men in the Phoenix League. When are you going to stop fooling around?" chided the younger Ma, ignoring the way her father tugged the hem of her _qipao_.

"I'll do anything!" repeated her father anxiously. "Just don't tell your Mama and don't force me to go back."

"Anything?" repeated his daughter, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Master Ma nodded enthusiastically, his eyes shining with hope.

"Convince Hakubi shufu to let me stay here with you and attend school with Kenichi-san. I might consider not telling Mama about the place."

Kenichi's eyes went wide with shock.

"Go to school with Ken-chan? I don't own the place, Renka. I need the permission of the Elder before I can allow you to stay..."protested Master Ma, spluttering. It would be quite inconvenient for him to carry on his lewd lifestyle while staying with his domineering daughter.

Her eyes narrowed warningly. "I already have the permission of the Elder. He was happy to see me. If that is too difficult for you, I could always tell Mama about this place..."

"No! Anything but that! Okay. I agree to everything you say. You can stay here with me and go to the same school as Ken-chan," promised the Chinese martial artist. The eyes of Renka lighted dangerously up with excitement.

The way that she was looking at him sent shivers down his spine.

"M-Master Ma!"wailed Kenichi. She skipped to his side and looped her arm excitedly around his.

"I'm sorry, Ken-chan. It's for the best," answered his master unashamedly, unpacking his luggage. "Look on the bright side; you'll have someone else to train with."

"Yes! I can practice Chinese martial arts with you every day!" exclaimed Renka, breathlessly.

His other masters, curious about the loud noises, appeared. "What's happening here?" asked Akisame, stroking his chin thoughtfully, glancing at first his disciple then at the Chinese girl. Appachai, Shio and Shigure were with him, surveying the scene inquisitively. They were quite a sight together. Touchuumaru, the small docile mouse of Kosaka Shishou, was sitting above her head, his eyes on them.

Kenichi self-consciously shook her arm off his and introduce her to his masters. "This is Ma Renka, Master Ma's daughter."

"What?"

"Her!"

Their eyes grew wide at that revelation. They looked at the girl, then at their long time companion, then the girl again but saw no similarities between them. How could they be related when she looked so different from him?

Koetsuji Shishou regained his wits and manners first. He cleared his voice.

"I apologise for the lack of manners. I think it's best to speak inside," ventured Akisame politely, gesturing her to the main dojo. Quietly, they trooped indoors to have that conversation.

His five masters settled comfortably around the large hall of the dojo, surrounding the younger Ma. The shock had subsided and they were anxiously asking questions about Ma Renka.

Master Ma was quite patient with his companions but he could tell that he was quite irritated with their line of questioning.

Shio, or Sakaki Shishou, was scratching the back of his head. "I know you're married with children but it's really hard to believe that you actually gave birth," commented Shio.

"Mama was the one who gave birth to Renka," deadpanned Kensei, putting his bowler hat on the ground, revealing his bald head.

"You don't look alike. You don't have moustache and you're not bald," added Appachai cheerfully, grinning at the younger Ma.

"She is a girl," answered Master Ma simply. "She looks like Mama."

"That's better for her. She's not going to get any suitors if she resembles you," said Shio offhandedly, putting his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Master Ma, his pitch hiking up. "I was quite good-looking when I was younger."

"So what are your plans, Renka-chan? I heard that you planned to stay with us?" questioned Koetsuji, lifting a brow enquiringly. He ignored his two other companions.

"Yes, I am," answered the energetic girl respectfully. "I already have the permission of the Elder. I want to spend more time training with Kenichi-san!" said Renka excitedly, hugging the arm of Kenichi.

There was a loud crash. Kenichi spun around to see his friend standing behind them. The tea mugs that she was holding had fallen on the ground, spilling the tea everywhere. Her stormy blue eyes were fixed on their entwined arms, her brow crinkled in a frown.

Her long blonde tresses were around her shoulders, her long bangs neatly pinned back with several red hairpins. She was wearing an apron, with cute cat paw prints all over it.

The blonde girl bowed and apologised for her mistake.

Kenichi hastily stood up, shaking Renka's arm off in a smooth move. "Are you alright, Miu?"asked the petite boy worriedly, hastily hurrying over to help her. It was strange that Miu with her impeccable sense of balance would actually spill anything. He bent down, assisted in picking up those fallen mugs and put them back on her tray.

"I-I'm fine, Kenichi. Thanks," stammered Miu, pinking slightly, rearranging the mugs on her tray and lifting it easily.

"Y-you're welcomed," replied Kenichi, scratching the back of his head when she smiled coyly at him. The coy and skittish way they acted around each other did not go unnoticed. Renka narrowed her eyes predatorily, knowing that she had rival for his affections.

She clung onto his arm possessively again. "May I know who you are? I don't think we were introduced." Her eyes surveyed the blonde girl, measuring her up as a contender. She could tell that Miu was quite good at martial arts.

Miu sank into a graceful bow. "I'm Furinjin Miu."

Kenichi nervously scratched the back of his head, befuddled at the reason he was feeling squirmy at their exchange, especially at the way Renka was eying Miu. The Chinese girl looked as if she was really to battle with Miu any moment. He felt the tension mounting between the two girls. Miu looked back at her in a way that suggested as if she knew how she really felt, almost in a challenging manner.

Kenichi swallowed visibly, thinking of a way to break the ice. He hastily shoved that thought away when Renka broke that gaze and returned her attention to him. The younger Ma was clingier than before, grabbing his arm with an unbreakable grip. Kenichi felt Miu's eyes burning upon him. She stood there, unmoving, watching the exchange silently, with inexpressible emotions clouding her eyes.

When she met his enquiring gaze, Miu turned away hastily. She picked up the tray and retreated to the kitchen for a fresh batch.

Kenichi could hear Koetsuji shishou's good-natured chuckling. _What kind of trouble did I get myself into?_ Wondered Kenichi, breathing a sigh. "Renka, would you please let me go?" asked Kenichi wearily, glancing at the girl. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"No, I won't," replied the unruly girl, shaking her head. The bells tinkled wildly with that gesture. "You can try to break out of my grip if you can, "teased she.

"Renka-san."

"No, I'm not letting you go."

Kenichi shot a pleading look at Master Ma but he was doing a fine job pretending to ignore his gaze. Even Appachai knew that his disciple was silently asking the father to intervene and was shaking the smaller man roughly.

"Kenichi wants you to help him," said the olive skinned giant. He repeated several times like a broken tape recorder but his heartless master continued to turn his back on him, whistling a cheery tune. It was clear that he was afraid of his daughter's volatile temper.

Kenichi, finally giving up, went to his room, towing Renka along. He politely excused himself so that he could clean up before his dinner.

The moment they were out of the dojo, on the way to the smaller dwelling where Kenichi shared it with some of his masters, Renka released him immediately. The yard was dark since the sun had already set. Renka was gazing into the distance with a serene smile on her face.

Her actions befuddled him fleetingly.

"Let's spar, Kenichi-kun," said Renka sweetly, spinning around to face him. She lifted her arms in a starting position of the Chinese martial arts. Before he could answer, she speedily stepped into his inner circle, aiming for his ribs and chin with a simultaneous knife strike and knee thrust.

He barely had time to slide out of the way as he parried her knife strike with his defending hand as his other hand instinctively shot out towards her centrum, the same way Master Ma trained him. A large smile grew on her face as she shifted to his undefended right almost instantly and attacked his legs. Kenichi felt her leg contacting powerfully against the back of the knee but he spun around to dodge her next blow.

Renka pulled no stop and she was quite amazed that he could actually last this long against her. In the week that she had not seen him, he had improved tremendously – there were lesser openings and his fighting form flowed more easily from one to another. It was difficult for an untrained eye to distinguish one form of martial arts from another but Renka could.

Encouraged, she stepped up on her attacks, making full use of the openings that he provided. Within seconds, he was on his back, after taking a few consecutive powerful hits to his ribs.

"You're too slow, Kenichi-kun," commented Renka, cocking her head slightly to watch him. "You haven't landed a hit on me yet."

Kenichi rubbed his aching chest slightly before climbing steadily onto his feet. The hits ought to shatter his ribs from the impact but it did not- he appeared to be fine even after taking three direct hits to the same vital point. "You're out to kill me, aren't you?" demanded Kenichi, staring at the impudent girl.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," replied the girl, patting him affectionately on his cheek. "I'll see you later. I need to change out of my clothes too." With that, she left him suddenly.

He threw his hands up into the air, giving up trying to figure the girl out and headed back to his room.

* * *

Dinner that night was a splendid affair in celebration of the reunion of Master Ma and his daughter. Appachai appeared almost immediately at the table when Miu announced that dinner was ready. The other masters strolled in slowly, amazed at the sight of the meal. Each of them had a huge bream to themselves, besides miso soup, vegetables and rice. The large dining table was groaning under the weight of the scrumptious dishes.

Miu 's brows winged upwards when she spotted Kenichi and Renka entering into the dining area together. The Chinese girl was hugging Kenichi's arm affectionately, rubbing her cheeks against his biceps. Her good friend looked as if he had given up on persuading her not to stick to him and wearily hauled her into the room.

It took the blonde all her willpower not to slam the bowl of rice on the table at the sight of their closeness. She could also feel Renka's challenging stare. Kenichi, oblivious to the girls' sudden change of mood, sat down at the table, after thanking his best friend for the food.

Some of the masters sniggered at their ignorant disciple. Even the Elder was eyeing them interestedly, stroking his long beard. Of course, the only other person that was unaware of the situation was Appachai, who was more interested in his food. He was gobbling his food at a rapid rate. Master Ma rubbed his hands excitedly, as waiting anxiously for the evening's entertainment to begin. The entry of his daughter promised more entertainment. The stage for a thriller was already set – his oblivious disciple was sitting in between the two jealous girls.

Of course, everyone but the three main stars enjoyed the meal.

The poor boy suffered tremendously from Renka's excessive fussing. Renka was very forthcoming with her affections, constantly offering to feed him despite his violent protest. She did not seem to comprehend the meaning of 'no', choosing to stuff a large piece of her fish excitedly into his mouth. So, he choked and turned blue. He nearly regurgitated his lungs along with the dislodged piece of fish from Miu's anxious and bone-crushing smacks to his back. It was as if his friend was out to murder him under the pretence of helping him. Kenichi winced from the pain, quite sure that most of his bones shattered from the impact.

With a wince on his face, he thanked Miu for her help. Everything seemed to revert back to normal after that incident until Kenichi finished his first bowl of rice.

Miu was as hospitable as usual, cheerfully offering him seconds when she noticed. The blonde laughed when she spotted a grain of rice on his cheek. "Kenichi, you have something on your face," remarked Miu, smiling.

His eyes widened in surprise before he started to rub his neck in an awkward fashion. "Oh? Hehe, I'm sorry…"

It caught the attention of the younger Ma. She let out a sigh. "I didn't know you're such a messy eater, Kenichi. Honestly, you should grow up," chided Renka, picking that stray grain of rice from the corner of his lips and popping it into her mouth. "It's clean now."

Miu's smile froze on her face, however her eyes twitched slightly. Her fists, as if on their own accord, balled up tightly until her knuckles grew white.

Kenichi's cheeks were now a flaming red. He stammered his gratitude, lowering his head in mortification. Since he was so chagrined, he didn't notice the wooden spatula in Miu's hand snapping into two.

When Miu finally noticed the broken spatula in her hand, she was dumbfounded. The shock in her eyes were replaced with anxiety when her eyes fell on teary Appachai- he had finished his second helping and was pleading for his third. She frantically apologised and excused herself to take another one.

"Did something happen before dinner?" asked Kenichi finally, raising one of his brows and looking at the retreating back of Miu. It was so unlike his friend to break anything by accident. He glanced around the table and noted the mirth in their eyes. Their amusement confused him even more. Shigure studied him with those emotionless eyes. He looked at Miu's grandfather and found him chuckling boisterously.

Renka pouted at being ignored and tugged his arm to get his attention.

"Renka, would you stop that? "demanded Kenichi loudly, almost yanking his hair. His words had effect on the girl and she continued to nuzzle her cheeks against his arm affectionately.

"The beauty of being young," remarked Master Koetsuji offhandedly. It appeared to be an inside joke between the masters because Master Ma and Sakaki laughed exuberantly in response.

"I think I'll have to prepare the helmet for him," deadpanned Shigure suddenly. Touchuumaru bobbed his head in agreement.

"Kosaka Shishou!" scolded Kenichi. That statement sent shivers down his spine- his master would only provide protective gear if she sensed that he was in some danger.

When he finally paused to ponder over her words, he heard the warning siren in his head. The constant training had taught him to dull the sounds of that warning signal since he faced death on a daily basis. He lost count the number of times his heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds after being in the receiving end of Master Hopachai's fatal punches.

Miu quickly returned with a wooden spoon. Her eyes fell on Kenichi and Renka briefly when she was entering the dining room and felt her blood boiling at the sight- they were bickering almost like a couple, their bodies close to each other. She schooled her annoyance into a sweet smile before sitting down to serve Appachai and the other masters their extra servings. Miu made great efforts to ignore Kenichi throughout the meal.

Kenichi was left perplexed when he noticed that his friend was snubbing him. He also noticed that Miu's hand was trembling as she carried out those tasks with the same level of gusto, despite smiling sweetly.

* * *

The long and tensed dinner finally ended much to Kenichi's relief and he hurriedly excused himself before Renka could lay her hands on him. Kenichi slipped out of the room with so much agility and speed that it made Akisame stroked his moustache happily. He was showing the fruits of the torturous training that the Jujutsu Master primarily had devised to shape all the muscles in his body into pink muscles.

The teenagers soon left the room, leaving only the masters to chat among themselves. Shigure and Appachai had no interest in their talk so they headed out of the dining room to attend to their own matters.

"I think it's a fine idea to let Renka-chan to stay," mused Akisame, his eyes gleaming. "She appeared to give him quite a lot of shove to strengthen his foundations. I'm quite sure he's going to beg us to teach him some useful skills to dislodge her grip soon."

The diminutive master laughed brightly, nodding in agreement. Their disciple would only beg them to teach him new skills if he was in a fix.

"Yes, she is another partner he can spar with," added Shio, putting his arm behind his head. "That would be helpful for his development as a martial artist."

"Why did you give her the permission to stay, Elder?" asked Master Ma curiously, staring at the giant sitting at the head of the table.

"She's your daughter and it's good for them to make more friends," replied the Elder simply, stroking his long beard. "Ho ho. They seemed to get along very well with each other too." He chuckled boisterously.

"I hope Ken-chan would not be killed by both of them," added Master Ma in amusement.

* * *

While the masters of the dojo were speaking to each other, Kenichi finally returned back ot his room. Kenichi found an intimidating helmet sitting innocently at the corner of his room when he entered the sparse room on the second level. It was obvious that Master Kosaka left it just for him. It looked exactly like the kind samurais of the past would wear and it was heavy. Curious, he crossed the room, past his furton and his piles of books to the helmet. For a fleeting moment, he was reminded of his master deadpanned prediction of his death. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the thought, lifting that heavy and thick helmet.

Master Kosaka was a forthright person with no sense of humour so it was likely that she saw the shadow of death lingering around him. He dropped the helmet wearily onto the wooden ground, surprised when its solid weight made a dent on the floor. A frown crinkled his brow as he considered the amount of strength a person needed to pierce through the helmet. His eyes briefly fell on his wristwatch. It was nearly time for their daily study session.

Miu ignored him largely during dinner as if he had committed some unpardonable sin. He was quite certain that something was troubling her. He sat on the ground, cross-legged, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He felt almost like Master Koetsuji for a moment, trying to solve his problems by applying logic. Using the process of elimination, he easily derived that Renka was the cause of his friend's change in mood – Miu began to behave strangely after she met Renka. He could easily think of a few examples to back his assumption like the strange tension that arose in the room when they first met each other. Then, it baffled him. Miu had no reason to be upset with Renka and if she really was, why would she ignore him?

He scratched his head furiously when he realised he had no answer for that question. Renka was behaving the way she was in various degrees - clingy, strong-willed and whimsical. He shook his head at the thought of spending extended time with her and briefly considered approaching his masters to teach him a way to break her powerful grip. He was quite sure his masters were quite amused to see her gluing to him. His brows furrowed suddenly when another thought struck him.

_Would Miu even turn up for their nightly study session?_

He groaned loudly, slapping his forehead. It was so difficult to spend that amount of quality time with her without being hit. Ever since Miu defeated the leader of the small Ragnarok team controlling their school, it became the battlefield for the other smaller gangs in that neighbourhood. There were frequent fights breaking out as these smaller gangs attempt to dominate the place after the fall of the Ragnarok team and Kenichi found himself fighting them off most of the time during his breaks. The school was the succulent pie, like China during the 1930s, at the mercy of being carved into small pieces by the gangs which tried to take over her territory. Moreover, the rumour that he singled- handedly defeated the higher rank members of the Ragnarok encouraged the more ambitious thugs to pick on him. It did not occur to him that his actions would have such repercussions.

Ignoring his aching muscles, he gathered the necessary books and made his way back to the dining room, hoping that his friend would be there.

* * *

Miu was a woman of her word- she was sitting by the table, with her textbooks spread open in front of her, doing her homework. The other masters had returned to their own rooms after dinner. She deliberately ignored him when he sat next to her and placed his books on the wooden surface.

He let out a sigh and scooted closer to her, his homework left unforgotten. "Miu," began Kenichi finally, placing his hands on his knees. "Are you upset with me?"

"No," answered Miu in a clipped voice, refusing to meet his gaze.

Kenichi racked his hand through his hair, knowing that she was truly annoyed with him. Knowing that it was probably related to Renka, he decided to explain how he met her. "I met Master Ma's daughter by chance when I followed him to Chinatown a week ago. She's here to bring her father back."

She lifted her head so that she was looking at him. There was a frightening glow in her eyes that made Kenichi break out in cold sweat. "I see. Don't you think she is being just too affectionate with you even though she has only met you once a week ago?"

He grew flustered, lowering his head. "We really did meet only a week ago and I gave her no reason to," insisted Kenichi firmly, clenching his fists. "Are you upset because I allow Renka to cling onto me? "asked Kenichi tentatively, hazarding a guess that came onto his mind after putting one and one together. He cocked his head slightly and watched her expression changed in a blink of an eye.

Her eyes widened and her jaw nearly reached the ground. Her mouth opened and closed several times but no audible sound was heard. Miu's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, nearly rivalling the shade of ripe tomato. She lowered her head and returned her attention to her books.

The emotion displayed on her face was a sufficient answer to his question. He could not help grinning from ear to ear when he overcame his bewilderment. He recalled another incident in which she was this livid with him- Miu caught him alone with another Izumi, embracing each other. He shook his head in amusement and chuckled brightly, glad and humbled that Miu paid that much attention to him.

Kenichi took a deep breath and mustered his courage to confront her.

He gently placed his hand on her forearm, causing her to lift her head and meet his earnest gaze. He smiled when he saw the questions reflected in her eyes. "Miu, there is no need to worry about Renka and Izumi," continued Kenichi. He frowned when he did not have the words to say. He was unsure how to continue without revealing his feelings for her. That had to wait until he was strong enough to protect her. "Do you remember the rose I gave you months ago and the promise I made that I'll be in your life for a very long time? I'll never give up what we have, no matter what happens," assured Kenichi.

Her answering smile was so radiant that it made his heart fluttered. Miu let out pearls of twinkling laughter when she realised how peculiar she was acting. "I'm sorry, Kenichi. I forgot about that promise," added Miu sheepishly, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Miu looked as if she understood his intentions and heard his unspoken words.

Kenichi chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "It's fine," concluded Kenichi, relieved that it was finally over. "I must have told you this before - you're really scary when you're angry. You nearly broke my ribs during dinner." He flipped through the pages of his book and started on his school work.

Miu pinked from his words and grew indignant. "You were acting so intimate with Renka."His eyes widened at that accusation but he said nothing. "Anyway, you don't have a choice but to bear with me because of your promise," continued Miu arrogantly, drawing her into full height.

Kenichi chuckled brightly and nodded compliantly. "Yes, ojou-sama." That cheeky remark earned a hit on the arm from her and he burst into boisterous laughter.

Comfortable silence soon filled the room as the two teenagers focused their attention on their homework together. Occasionally, they would speak to each other when Kenichi needed some help and Miu would patiently tutor him along. Miu naturally completed her assignments first and began practising her lines for the role of Juliet. The performance was scheduled next week and she was coming along quite well.

Kenichi did his best to help her with the memorising of her line by supplying the lines of the other actors, after completing his school work. He intermittently good-naturally teased her by speaking in a high pitch girly voice when he voiced the lines of Juliet's nurse causing Miu to laugh till her sides hurt.

"Be serious, Kenichi," chided Miu, her face red from all the laughing. They continued the practice the entire play with all the scenes Juliet was in, acting in some parts with such exaggeration that the two teenagers would double back with laughter. Miu would hit him warningly.

Renka, who was walking past the dining room, was attracted by the loud guffaws echoing from the dining room. Curious, she sneaked into the dining room and hid herself on one of the beams near the roofs.

Their cheeks were a vivid red from all the laughter and it looked as if they had a lot of fun. They were standing inches apart from each other, looking at each other. Kenichi was grinning from ear to ear, looking at Miu with such a tender expression that it infuriated the Chinese girl.

"O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" declared Kenichi passionately, attempting to stroke Miu's cheek.

Renka nearly exploded with anger at that sight but she cooled down when she saw Miu swat his hand off while giggling. "Ay me!" continued Miu, trying to look forlorn and lost. Kenichi smiled when she answered correctly. "Romeo ought to be at the bottom of the wall, watching me," commented Miu, smiling.

"It's only a practice," replied Kenichi. "It was fun though and we could do it tomorrow. I need to get up early so that I can refine some of my techniques tomorrow." The appearance of Renka forced him to take his training even more seriously.

Miu beamed sweetly and gathered all her books from the table. "It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for practising with me."

He cast a final look at her and grinned. "It's my pleasure, Miu."

Renka's eyes gleamed with anticipation when she heard that he wanted to do some training by himself the next day. That would provide her with a great opportunity to have some quiet time with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, it's been more than half a year since I last updated the story. I was quite surprised to find that there are now about 50 over kenichi fictions. When I first started this story, there was only a handful of it. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this one and have a blessed week.**


	16. Matsue Park

**Chapter 16 :Matsue Park**

The sky was a flaming red and it was barely dawn when Kenichi, disciple of Ryozanpaku, spotted Renka beckoning him with a finger, from a corner. His white 'gi' was completely drenched with his perspiration after working on the wooden pole since four in the morning. Since it was the weekend, he had the luxury to spend all his time on his training. The yard was unusually empty as if everyone had left the dojo. He cocked his head, bemused at the need for secrecy and reluctantly approached her before she forced her hand on him.

"Are you trying to refine your techniques?" questioned Renka eagerly, looking intently at him. There was a bright gleam in her eyes that kept him naturally on his toes.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, glancing at the wooden stump he had been practising for hours. "That should have been quite obvious," muttered Kenichi, more to himself than to Renka.

"It won't do," replied Renka, folding her arms. "It's impossible to work on your techniques this way."

He titled his head slightly and blinked continuously at her solemn words. "So what should I do?" questioned Kenichi worriedly.

Renka had to fight the grin that was threatening to bloom on her face as she pretended to think really hard. It was so easy to bait someone as trusting as he. "I have an idea! A change of environment will be good for you. If you're serious of growing as a martial artist, grab a change of clothes and follow me."

Kenichi nodded, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the prospect of training properly.

* * *

It took them an hour to get to the place and Renka kept the location a secret throughout the journey there. She appeared to be genuinely concerned about his life and his family, probing him with questions about school, his family and his training.

Renka seemed to be lapping his tales from school like a sponge, nodded her head excitedly at every scrap of information of his life he provided. Kenichi was genuinely surprised – most of his friends do not express that kind of curiosity about his life. It made her more approachable and less wilful and he began to enjoy his time with her.

She was most fascinated by his recollection of his childhood days. A dreamily expression appeared on his face as he shared tales about growing up in a secure and loving family. Renka seemed surprised that the biggest problem of his life prior to becoming a disciple of Ryozanpaku was getting bullied in school.

Renka even looked beautiful and young when she doubled up, laughing.

"Don't you realised that you have such an effect on others?" asked Renka, giggling. He had just shared with her his tale of befriending Takeda and Ukita through a fight. Her penetrating gaze was remarkably filled with admiration, tenderness and mirth.

His cheeks grew pink with embarrassment and he turned his gaze away from her.

Thankfully, she changed the subject.

The mirth from her eyes was replaced by curiosity.

"Your family don't practice martial arts and you have been bullied nearly all your life for being weak. I don't understand why you would willingly continue to practice martial arts, become a formal disciple of Ryozanpaku despite all the harsh training? Did you not already learn enough to ensure that you won't be bullied?" questioned Renka, cocking her head slightly, baffled. Like Miu, she was born into the world of martial arts and began learning Chinese martial arts from her father from a tender age. The dangerous and corrupted alleys of China were her playground, the unfortunate and oversized thugs were her playmates. She grew up with the darker elements of life, scarcely protected by her father. Moreover, she was talented in martial arts too, unlike Kenichi.

The corner of his lips lifted in a gentle and tender smile. He knitted his fingers behind his head and stared at the celling of the bus they were sitting on. "I'd no choice. Not after watching her stand up courageously alone to uphold justice and defend the weak. I am aware that I have no talent for learning marital arts. However, I made up my mind to become stronger that night. I want to be strong enough to defend the weak and share her burden. I know she will never back down from any situation if she knew it was the right thing to do, so I want to be there for her. I want to protect her, so I've never stopped training since," said Kenichi, his tone hitched with passion while his eyes gleamed with resolute.

The sight of a zealous Kenichi set her pulse racing and coloured her cheeks red. It was obvious from the blaze in his eyes that he was deeply in love with the person he wanted to protect with everything he had. Her heart ached momentarily. Her brows drew into a frown, aware of the clawing need in her heart- She desperately wanted to be that girl who brought a light to his eyes and a tender smile to his lips.

Moments ago, she was merely interested in him because he was a rare pedigree in her world. Now, she was quite certain that her feelings for him had intensified and could no longer be described as simply being 'interested in him'.

Kenichi rubbed the back of his head self-consciously when he noticed that Renka was staring at him grimly. "W-was that difficult to understand?" asked Kenichi, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

Wordlessly, she shook her head. In a solemn and thoughtful voice quite unlike her usual tone, she replied. "No, it was quite clear." Her brows furrowed. She turned away from him and stared out of the window of the bus.

His eyebrow winged upwards in surprise. "Renka?"

"Is that girl Furijin Miu?" asked Renka in a subdued tone, still not looking at him.

His eyes widened in surprise as he gaped.

"Am I right, Kenichi?" questioned Renka, turning to look at him. It was the intensity of her penetrating gaze that astonished him.

For a moment, Kenichi wondered about the reason she was so concerned about it.

"Kenichi?" repeated Renka, cupping his face so that he would meet her gaze.

Afraid to speak, he dipped his head in a nod.

To his surprise, she let out a sigh and released her hold on him. She turned away from him and did not speak to him for the rest of the journey, leaving Kenichi to read his book without any interruptions.

* * *

Her mood changed drastically again when they finally reached their destination, Matsue Park. She shed her pensive mood on the bus and was the excited Renka he was familiar with. Before he could even orientate himself, she cheerfully grabbed his hand and led him inside, almost skipping in joy.

They went to the changing rooms to change into their swimming attire and head into the park itself. When he entered into the park itself, he was stuck by the size of the place. It was huge, with towering water slides almost four stories tall, curving in the most outrageous manner. There was a man-made waterfall by the side of the park and gushing water plunge almost three stories. He spotted a wave pool that generated waves of different intensity near them and several other large pools. Sunlight entered through the glass ceiling above, lighting up the entire park.

He could hear sounds of gushing water and excited screams.

It looked like a place to play rather than to train. The culprit, Renka, was dressed in a simple one piece swimsuit that highlighted her sensuous figure. She was clutching a blow up dolphin shaped float, standing in the pool, beckoning eagerly at him.

The pool they were in was built to mimic the sea, with its gentle waves. It sloped upwards, leading to a man-made beach, with fine soft sand and swaying palm trees.

"You need to relax sometimes too," added Renka, grinning brightly. "Oh come on!" yelled Renka, splashing water at him. She grinned cheerfully at the sight of him. He was dressed only in a swimming trunk, leaving his torso exposed. His body was lean and toned and it was the product of his daily training.

He yelped and tried to duck. "I don't know how to swim," admitted Kenichi, covering his face with both of his arms.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You don't know how to swim?" repeated Renka, staring at him as if he sprouted wings.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I never needed to learn," countered Kenichi in small voice, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

Renka giggled girlishly at the adorable sight of him. For some odd reasons, learning of his lack of abilities did not frustrate her. Swept by the tender feelings she had for him, she hugged his arm gently, steering him. "We'll just play in the shallow end of the pool," said Renka, leading him out of the pool, up the gentle slopes to the man-made beach.

His brows shot into his hairline at the change of her disposition but he did not comment.

Kenichi was astonished when he caught a sight of all his masters lounging around on the chairs, dressed in their swimming trunks. "All of you are here?"

It was quite a terrifying sight since his masters' bodies could shame any professional body- builder. In Sakaki, Elder and Appachai's case, their hefty and towering bodies bulged with overly-large muscles. Akisame, though lean, had an abnormally defined muscular body and that made his appearance even creepier. His masters were either sipping tea or enjoying the warmth of the sun. He was quite surprised to see Shigure. She was simply dressed in a loin cloth, with strips of cloths wrapped around her ample chest, playing in the sand with Appachai.

Kenichi scratched his head nervously, wondering if Shigure would be accused of indecent exposure due to her attire. It revealed a lot more skin than a two piece swimsuit. Appachai had a child-like gleam in his eyes, excitedly building a sandcastle with Shigure.

"Why?" demanded Renka, her eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Didn't you invite us, Renka-san? It's Ma-san's treat today!" exclaimed Miu eagerly, with a large smile on her face. Her long blonde hair was pulled up and tied into a neat bun and she was wearing a plain black bikini and stringed black bottom. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare when she saw that Kenichi had allowed Renka to cling onto him again.

Kenichi's lungs protested in agony when he stopped breathing when he laid his eyes on her. He had no words to express her beauty."Wow," was all he could say, gaping at the sight of Miu.

Miu chuckled shyly to herself at the dumbfounded look on her friend's face.

Renka clenched her fist at the sight of Kenichi being completely smitten with Miu. Frustrated, she shot a deathly glare at her father. "Why did you do that to me?" demanded Renka. "You spoilt all my plans!"

"You said you wanted to help him with his training, that's the reason why we're here," answered Kensei cheekily. "Besides, it's a nice place to visit. So many pretty girls to look at."

"Dad, don't you even think about the happiness of your daughter?" pressed Renka, almost on the verge of crying.

"I do, my dear daughter, all the time," assured Kensei, patting her on her back. He did not have a chance to elaborate since his eyes fell on a large group of pretty girls in bikinis, playing. Ignoring his daughter, he took out his trusty camera and headed to take photographs of them.

"Now that you're finally here, we should start your training," said Akisame, smiling. Renka protested violently against it but to no avail. His declaration was nothing new since it would be exceedingly abnormal of his masters not to make use of the opportunity to further his training.

Kenichi felt the hair at the back of his neck stand at the sight of his eager smile. Learning from the past, that smile always meant bad news. "It's really nothing difficult," added Akisame, smoothly. Before Kenichi could make his decision, Akisame hastily steered him to one of the largest slides.

It was nearly three stories tall, curving around the large tower like a coil. Water was surging out of the slide in large powerful jets. It looked so powerful that it could knock a person out. "The manager is really kind-hearted. He has allowed us to reserve a slide for our use. Your task is climb up the slide."

"That's impossible!" declared Kenichi, gaping. "I'll be washed away by the force of the water."

He shook his head. "It is possible. Miu, please do me a favour and demonstrate it for Kenichi." Miu nodded obediently. She crossed the pool in even strides, creating small waves as she approached the pool. She stood before the mouth of the slide, against the gusting water and gripped the top of the entrance. Effortlessly, she pulled herself into the slide. With the jets of water working against her back, she turned to face Kenichi.

"Catch me if you can," said Miu, blowing a raspberry at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. She disappeared into the tunnel.

His lips curved into a smile of amusement. Hastily, Kenichi followed after her. Water pounded mercilessly on his body when he heaved himself into the slide. He could feel the power of the jets as he began to crawl up the tunnel.

The force of the jets worked against him as he climbed up the dark tunnel. Miu was ahead of him, climbing painlessly up the curving tunnel as if the pressure of the water meant nothing to her. Encouraged, he scrambled up the tunnel, trying to catch up with his friend. "I'll catch up with you!" yelled Kenichi as he picked up his pace.

No matter how fast he was, she was always ahead of him. At his fastest speed, he managed to catch a glimpse of her creamy smooth leg before vanishing teasingly into the tunnel. It was a cat and mouse game that he knew he could never win. Yet, he was having fun because occasionally his mouse would goad him on.

"It can't be the fastest you can manage," teased Miu, her words echoing through the channel over the noises of rushing water gushing against the walls of the slide. "I'm taking a break." The noises lost its constant rhythm as if the water was crashing onto something prematurely, a short distance above him.

He sighed at her amazing strength of her core muscles, knowing that even if he tried to take a respite, he would be knocked down the slide by its force. Once again, he picked up his pace, hoping to catch up with Miu while she was resting.

Despite her break, Kenichi never managed to catch up with her or catch a rare glimpse of her legs. Miu climbed out of the tunnel gracefully first, stretching her body as if she had completed a simple warm-up exercise. Kenichi, on the other hand, threw himself wearily out of the tunnel as if he had fought a draining battle. He landed ungracefully next to his friend, sprawled across the floor, much to his friend's delight. He looked completely exhausted.

"If I know any better, it feels as if you're trying to punish me," complained Kenichi, panting. "You goaded me on purpose," accused Kenichi, closing his eyes tiredly for a short respite.

Miu merely smiled and shrugged indifferently. Kenichi's lips curved in amusement when he caught sight of that impish smile.

She gave him a few seconds of respite before helping him back onto his feet. "I think Sakaki-san has some plans for you. He's waiting by the waterfall," said Miu. "I'll see you later."

"Miu,"called Kenichi, looking at her intently. She spun around, with an enquiring look on her face. "Have fun. I'll try to join you after my training. We could try the slides or something later,"said Kenichi, scratching his head.

She smiled, with radiance akin to a rising sun. "I'll look forward to that." Miu gracefully climbed down the tower to look for her grandfather.

Tiredly, Kenichi exited out of the tower and headed for the waterfall. Master Shio was there, waiting for him at the bottom of the waterfall. He led him to do a thousand forward kicks in the pool, kicking up against the plunging water. His muscles groaned and protested at the abuse of fighting against the weight of falling water. It felt very heavy and the simple exercise put a greater strain on all of his leg muscles. When he was through with the first exercise, muscles he did not know exist protested loudly from the mistreatment. Master Shio then instructed him to do a few routines in the shallow water to build the power of his lower body.

* * *

The rest of the masters were enjoying themselves. Shigure was doing her own training by scaling the slippery cliff of the man-made waterfall as she defied the resistance of plunging water and gravity. Appachai, on the other hand, was playing with the children, tossing them across the shallow waters while they were riding on a float so that they would skid on the surface as if they were surfing. The Elder decided to enjoy his beverage, while lounging on one of the chairs. Ma Kensei , on the other hand, was studying the girls playing in the pool.

"Thank you for treating us," said the Elder. "It is good for him to have a change of environment." He chuckled when he saw Kenichi slumped at the side of the pool, completed wore out from the training. Renka kindly helped him out of the pool to one of the chairs so that he could take a breather.

"Don't mention it. It is good that my secret funds are put to good use," said Master Ma, smiling. His eyes gleamed when they fell on two well-dressed guys. They looked quite decent, dressed in proper jackets, shirts and flat trousers and they dressed well enough to attend a formal event. They were searching the park carefully, as if looking for someone. They stuck out of the crowds like a sore thumb since they were still fully-clothed and Kensei recognised them immediately. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Renka hastily hurried off to grab a drink for Kenichi after his training, excited that she finally had some time with him. Her eyes widened with shock when she spotted the two well-dressed guys. She knew both of them- they were the disciples of Uncle Hakubi. She began to see red when she realised that her father did not keep his promise.

"I'll speak to him later," muttered Renka to herself, hiding behind the vendor machine and watching them. It was clear that they were tipped by her father; otherwise they would not have searched this location.

She clenched her fists in frustration, trying to formulate a plan so that she will get to spend more time with Kenichi. An idea struck her when she spotted Miu walking towards Kenichi. She grabbed Miu before she could reach Kenichi. "Something bad has just happened!"

"What's wrong?" asked Miu worriedly when Renka finally let go of her hand.

"The Chinese mafia are here! They are part of the gang that always target Uncle Hakubi. I'm not too sure how they managed to find me here but it is clear that they want to take me as hostage!" exclaimed Renka.

Before Miu could answer, the two guys spotted Renka and Miu. They each restrained a girl wordlessly.

"We finally got you!" yelled the taller guy with long black hair. He was holding Renka in a lock.

"Come with us quietly," added the other guy, in spectacles. "And we'll let your friend leave."

Renka smiled when she saw Miu's eyes gleaming- she had taken the bait and fallen for her trick. As fast as lightning, she broke out of his hold and aimed a kick at both of them. The two guys neatly dodged her attack, backing away so that they would face her.

"So you know a few moves," said the taller guy, lifting his arms in a fighting stance that resembled a praying mantis. It was clear from his stance that he practiced Chinese martial arts.

"We'll not let you interfere with our business," answered the bespectacled guy, his arms clenched in fists as he stared at her.

"Since my swimsuit is tight, I don't really want to play with you," said Miu offhandedly, keeping a close eye on both of her opponents. Renka, knowing that Miu was more than capable to deal with them, secretly sneaked away to spend time with Kenichi. It was a good idea since it killed two birds with a stone.

The knot that held her bikini together snapped resoundingly when she moved as both guys attacked her at the same time. "Oh no!" yelled Miu, grabbing her bikini so that her modesty would not be compromised. The two guys, noticing an opening, took the chance to attack her.

Miu barely had the time to block from his kick. She let out a yelp when the impact from the kick sent knocked her onto the floor and sent her skiing. It was a bad position to be in, especially since she was trying to cover herself with a hand.

The two guys, seeing that their opponent had fallen, chose to attack simultaneously to end the fight. Before they could hit Miu, they were knocked firmly out of the way by another boy. He had appeared from nowhere, leaping into the battle before they could even notice him. He had even dropped a towel on Miu to protect he modesty as he flew over her to parry those blows.

His opponents skidded across the floor from the force of his blow.

"Kenichi?" echoed Miu, blinking continuously, clutching to the towel in amazement.

"I won't let anyone hurt her," declared Kenichi, his eyes blazing with determination. Miu dumbly stared at his muscular back, amazed that he had grown this strong. Miu grew flustered when she realised that Kenichi had just protected her. She hastily tied her bikini together, after recovering from that pleasant revelation, climbing onto her feet.

"Are you okay, Miu?" asked Kenichi, glancing worriedly at her, while still keeping both of his opponents in full view.

"I'm fine now," answered Miu coyly, her cheeks tinted red.

"It's clear that you have some abilities," said the taller guy with long hair, his lips curving into a small smile of delight."Ryuu Genson" announced he, removing his jacket, as if he was ready to fight with all his might.

"Shokatsu Kouan present!" yelled the bespectacled guy, dropping his own expensive jacket onto the floor.

"Ryozanpaku's disciple, Shirahama Kenichi. I accept your challenge," answered Kenichi sternly, lifting both of his hands in his fighting stance. It was rare to see Kenichi so fired up and ready to battle. He also looked as if he wanted to punish the two guys for nearly hurting Miu.

Miu chose to sit aside, knowing that her bikini might really snapped into two pieces if she persisted to fight. Moreover, Kenichi looked as if he had everything in control. For once, Kenichi made the first attack, stepping into his centreline, aiming for his neck. Kenichi hastily ducked to the side when Kouan attacked and kicked at the same time. He slammed his elbow at his exposed chin, but Kouan took a step to his right, dodging him completely. It created an opportunity for him to use the protean kick, aiming first for his head before changing its direction to strike straight at the bottom ribs.

Kouan nearly gaped when his leg contacted with Kenichi's feet. Kenichi had used a half-crescent kick to take his attack fully. Using only his sheer leg power, he countered the attack and sent his opponent whirling in air before colliding on the floor with a loud crash. Kouan passed out from the intensity of that blow. The impact of that crash created an intricate web of large fissures on the hard floor, stemming from the epicentre and spreading across the ground.

"That's some amazing leg strength," commented Renka, in part disbelief and admiration. She did not notice it herself during the skirmish she had with him just the night before. She was on the top of the slide, a few metres away from the battle, observing. She was too occupied with the battle to even notice that someone had joined her.

"Naturally" answered Ma Kensei, stroking his moustache. "His lower body training is finally complete." Kenichi had gone through many different kind of torturous training to achieve this state. "Perhaps, it is also due to the motive of this battle therefore it reveals the real extend of his development," added Kensei, pensively, glancing at Miu before returning his attentions to the raging battle.

Without a warning, Genson stepped into his centre line, getting as close to Kenichi as possible as he began to rain powerful attacks on him, alternating between high and low blows. Kenichi parried every single blow effectively, trying to find an opening in which he could attack.

His need to protect Miu was overwhelming and Kenichi only desired to obliterate anyone who tried to harm her. His mind was unusually empty from the nuances of stray thoughts and a strange of peace was upon him. In fact, he found that his enemy's movements was getting slower with each second, as they continued to exchange blows.

His body appeared to react naturally to these attacks, as if it was tuned to fight. Kenichi realised that he need not think, since fighting felt almost as seamless and easy as breathing.

"His attacks are getting more precise and faster. It feels as if he has discovered the temp of his opponent," commented Renka, her tone threaded with disbelief.

When Genson managed to lock one of his arms, Kenichi used that hold as a pivot, seamlessly swinging so that he was behind Genson in a split second, giving him an opening. Kenichi elbowed him on the base of his neck, causing him to fall forward. He spat blood as he fell. Kenichi followed by changing the grip on the arm Genson was grabbing, using that momentum, he tossed him effortlessly over his back into the pool.

His opponent was a well-seasoned veteran- he overcame the shock of being thrown.

"You get in too!"

However, before he fell into the pool, Genson hastily latched onto the front of his swimming trunks with all his life, dragging him into the pool. That embarrassing action nearly exposed him as Genson yanked Kenichi in. Helplessly, Kenichi fell into the water with a loud splash.

Kenichi felt as his breath being knocked out from the sheer impact of crashing into water. Before he could orientate himself, he felt a punch on his cheek and a stream of bubbles erupted from his mouth. It was lighter than he imagined but it reminded him that he was still fighting. Without a thought, he aimed a kick at his opening and it sent his opponent flying out of water.

He was suddenly conscious of the painful protest of his lungs. He was running out of air! He let out another burst of bubbles as he frantically tried to swim to the surface. However, he was not moving fast enough. Kenichi felt himself getting drowsily as he agitatedly tried to move up, but more bubbles escaped from his mouth. He was much too late to reach the surface. Slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kenichi's powerful kick had defied all rules of nature, sending Genson soaring out of the pool onto the side, together with a large portion of the water. For a moment, it looked like a fountain – a giant jet of water shooting out of the pool before falling back into the pool.

Genson slammed onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. The impact from that descent knocked him out instantly and made a huge dent on the flooring of the pool.

"Amazing. It is as if he is a different person," commented Renka, her face completely red. The sight of such a strong Kenichi made her heart flutter wildly. She suddenly recalled the words he spoke to her on the bus and her gaze fell on the person he was doing everything for – Miu. The girl was biting her fingernails, as she stared anxiously at the pool.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Wait, Kenichi doesn't know how to swim!" yelled Renka, leaping straight into the pool.

* * *

Her body cut into the water smoothly and she spotted Kenichi at the bottom of the pool, with his eyes closed. He was drifting slightly in the water, his body unusually relaxed. There was an ethereal expression of peace on his face as he drifted along the bottom of the pool. It was clear that he had lost consciousness.

Without a moment of hesitation, she dived deeper. When she felt him, she immediately pulled him close to her with an arm as she kicked powerfully upwards. Within a few seconds, they broke the surface of the water and she took a few gulps of that precious air. "Kenichi has passed out!" yelled Renka, treading water. She adjusted her grip so that one of her arm was under his chin, tipping his head upwards while she swam skillfully towards the side of the pool.

Worried hands heaved both of them out of the water, back onto the side of the pool. Akisame calmly started the resuscitation process as if he had used it on Kenichi quite frequently, alternating between compressing his chest and blowing air into his mouth. The other masters watched on, since there was nothing else they could do. After several attempts, Kenichi coughed wildly back into life, expelling the water out of his lungs.

The crowds burst into a loud applause.

He looked a bit muddled after regaining his consciousness. Clutching his head, he sat up slowly. Before he could speak, Kenichi was immediately tackled by a hysterical Miu. She sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her arms possessively around his waist. Her arms were around him like a vice, nearly breaking his ribs from the power of her hug.

He returned the hug enthusiastically, patting on her back.

His masters sniggered, knowing that he was actually suffering.

Kenichi never felt happier, despite the groaning of his ribs.

She released her hold of him, leaving her arms loosely around his waist. "Don't you ever do that again!" chided Miu when she pulled away to look at him. Kenichi chuckled in embarrassment, scratching his head in his usual fashion. When he saw tears on her cheeks, his gaze grew tender. Gently, he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, meeting her gaze.

Her eyes held a hint of surprise before her face broke into a smile.

"I'm sorry," offered Kenichi contritely, his heart aching at the sight of her tears. "What happened? I only remember being punched by that guy with long hair."

"Don't you think you're holding him a bit close?" demanded Renka, her hand on her hips in an akimbo as she glared at Miu lethally. "I saved him" snapped Renka.

Miu released him immediately, climbing onto her feet. She lowered her head quietly.

His eyes widened incredulously. "You saved me?" demanded Kenichi, climbing onto his feet slowly. He was much too bewildered to notice the strange expression on Miu's face.

"Yes, I don't think any one of them actually know that you don't know how to swim," sniffed Renka, folding her arms as she glared at his masters.

"I do not know," deadpanned Shigure.

"I didn't have a chance to tell everyone," answered Kenichi, scratching the back of his head. He glanced around and found Miu being unusually quiet and strangely troubled. Before he could say anything to Miu, he was interrupted by the Elder.

Elder threw the two guys over his shoulder. "I think it is best we leave now. We're getting too much attention."

When Kenichi looked around, he saw that a large and excited crowd had gathered around them, discussing about the stunts they saw. They were indeed too attention- grabbing.

They hastily headed to the changing rooms for a shower and a change of clothes before making their way back home. They were quite flabbergasted when every one of them received a free annual pass to the park from the manager.

* * *

Miu was strangely quiet as they made their way back to Ryozanpaku. Instead of taking public transportation back to the dojo, they opted to travel by foot. Renka used the journey home to reprimand her father for breaking his promise. Kenichi was much too troubled by Miu's behaviour to pay attention to anything but her. He knew he could only talk to her when they reached the dojo.

She hastily excused herself when they finally reached the dojo, rushing off to prepare dinner. She appeared to be avoiding Kenichi, leaving him at loss of what to do. Akisame did a throughout check of the two teenagers to ensure that they did not sustain major injuries from their battle. It was only after a while did they regained their consciousness.

They hastily explained that they were sent by Uncle Hakubi to retrieve Renka and it was only due to a misunderstanding that they began fighting.

Kenichi and Miu hastily apologised for their behaviour, bowing deeply.

"It's not their fault," said Renka, shooting a death glare at her father. "Papa's the one at fault – he did not keep his promise."

Master Ma sighed, touching his bowler hat. "Go back and tell Uncle Hakubi that Renka will be staying with me. I'll start the procedures for her to transfer school too. Please help me to pass the message to your master."

"Master Hakubi really misses you, Renka. He single-handedly destroyed an entire gang the night you sneaked away," protested Kouan, looking pleadingly at Renka.

She sighed. "I'll return daily to help run the restaurant. I really want to stay here and train with my Papa."

"Renka," protested Genson, trying to dissuade her.

"I've made up my mind," answered Renka firmly, her eyes falling on Kenichi. "I'm staying here to train, however, I'll return to Chinatown daily to help out with the restaurant after school. "

They nodded reluctantly, excused themselves after thanking the masters for saving them and returned back to Chinatown.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your helpful reviews. Since I'll try to update more frequently, I don't think I will actually need to do a recap. Have a blessed week.**


End file.
